LA VENGANZA DE LA SERPIENTE
by Mar Malfoy
Summary: Por fin a llegado el FINAL de este fic. ¿Qué sucedera con los chicos? ¿Y con Lucius? Esta historia es un SLASH BZxRW y DMxHP. Por favor Reviews
1. Blaise Zabini

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Todos son propiedad de J K Rowling, y yo no gano nada por crear este fanfic solo entretenerme y entretener a quien lo lea

ADVERTENCIA: Este FanFiction es Slash, así que si te molestan las relaciones Chico/chico, mejor regresa por donde llegaste y no lo leas.

OK. Aclarado lo anterior empezamos con el fic

LA VENGANZA DE LA SERPIENTE

MAR MALFOY

SLASH BZ / RW

Capitulo 1 "Blaise Zabini"

Uno de los apellidos con más prestigio en el mundo mágica era sin duda el apellido Zabini, su ascendencia mágica llegaba hasta principios del siglo XVI, y era sabido que grandes magos y brujas provenían de esa familia.

A diferencia de muchas familias "respetables" los Zabini no estaban obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre y las artes oscuras, por lo tanto no estaban de acuerdo con las ideas de Lord Voldemort y habían rechazado su oferta de unirse a él, pero sabiendo que el Lord no aceptaría tan fácilmente su negativa, habían mandado a su único hijo Joel a América.

No mucho después Voldemort mando a varios mortífagos a la mansión Zabini para tratar de persuadirlos y que aceptaran unirse a ellos.

.-Mira Zabini, El Señor Tenebroso ha sido muy complaciente contigo – siseó una fría voz detrás de una blanca mascara.-

.-Ya se lo dije a él, JAMÁS me uniría a un loco.- alcanzó a decir el Sr. Zabini antes de que otro Mortífago lo sujetara fuertemente por la espalda.

.-De verdad – Volvió a sisear el Mortífago acercándose a la puerta del salón en el que se encontraban – Tráiganla – ordenó y otros dos mortífagos entraron al salón arrastrando a una mujer que a pesar de estar lastimada, aun conservaba su porte altivo y su belleza.

.-Dejen a mi mujer ahora – Zabini trataba desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre del Mortífago que era muy corpulento y fuerte.

.-Tranquilo Zabini, únete a nosotros y ella va a estar bien.

.-Nunca- Contesto desafiante mientras seguía luchando por soltarse.

.-Entonces – El Mortífago que parecía ser el que estaba al mando de la misión se acerco al señora y la punto con su varita- _CRUCIO- _La mujer soltó un grito de dolor mientras los mortífagos trataban de sujetarla.

.-El señor Zabini al ver a su mujer retorciéndose, logró soltarse del Mortífago que lo tenía sujetado y se abalanzó contra el Mortífago que estaba torturando a su esposa – Maldito – grito mientras golpeaba la cara del Mortífago haciendo que la mascara cayera – Tu – inmediatamente reconoció al joven delante de el – Tu ¿Cómo pudiste? Eras amigo de Joel, te tuvimos muchos veranos aquí en casa, te tratamos coma a un hijo y así nos pagas.

.-Les di la oportunidad, le pedí a Joel que aceptará la marca y él prefirió huir, como un cobarde por eso tengo que hacer esto no tengo otra opción- levantó su varita apuntando al pecho del señor Zabini que aun no salía de su asombro –_Avada Kedabra_ – susurró antes de que un rayo de luz verde saliera de su varita –Gracias Sr.- siseó mientras veía caer el cuerpo sin vida del patriarca de la familia frente a el – Mantenla también- ordenó a los otros mortífagos mientras recogía su mascara del suelo y desaparecía del lugar.

La noticia del asesinato de sus padres llegó dos días mas tarde con una lechuza del ministerio. Joel Zabini había decidido instalarse en Nueva York mientras duraba la guerra, la muerte de sus padres fue un duro golpe para él, pero no podía regresar a Londres, no debía hacerlo, se los había prometido, pasara lo que pasara él no intervendría en la guerra.

Tres años después, llegó hasta el la noticia de la caída de Voldemort frente al pequeño Harry Potter, a decir verdad le parecía absurdo como había perdido su poder el mago oscuro mas poderoso al fallar ,iserablemente en intentarasecinar a un niño de no mas de 1 año, mas o menos la edad de su hijo Blaise.

Joel había conocido a Katherin la madre de Blaise, poco después de la muerte de sus padres. Kath una bruja americana rubia y de ojos azul intenso había sido de gran ayuda para adaptarse al país y superar los sentimientos de culpa de Joel, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se enamoraran y se casaran. Para lo que si tardaron fue para que ella quedará embarazada, pero al fin después de 2 años lo habían conseguido, el embarazo de Kath fue muy riesgoso y complicado y ella murió al dar a luz a su bebe.

El pequeño Blaise era la única familia que tenía y la única razón de su vida, había heredado todas las facciones de la familia Zabini, pero los hermosos ojos de su madre. Fue él la razón que lo hizo permanece en Estados Unidos después de la caída del Señor Oscuro.

No fue hasta que Blaise cumplió 11 años que regresaron a Inglaterra, porque Joel quería que su hijo asistiera a Hogwarts y continuara con la tradición Slytherin de su familia.

.-Bueno hijo bienvenido a la Mansión Zabini-dijo el hombre entrando a la mansión que a pesar de llevar más de 13 años vacía, los elfos domésticos conservaban impecable y en perfectas condiciones.

Blaise entró detrás de su padre y miro con interés a su alrededor-No crees, padre que es demasiado grande solamente para nosotros.

.-Te acostumbraras pronto, esta propiedad le ha pertenecido a la familia durante siglos.

.-Aquí fue donde murieron los abuelos – él niño sabía muy bien el porque su padre había emigrado a América y de la muerte de sus abuelos.

.-Si fue aquí- una expresión sombría apareció en el rostro de Joel –bueno, ve a recorrer las habitaciones y elige la que mas te guste- dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación, cosa que no pasado desapercibida por Blaise quien era un chico muy maduro para su edad.

.-Claro

Tal y como había planeado el Señor Zabini, poco tiempo después de su regreso a Inglaterra, llegó a la mansión una lechuza de Hogwarts para Blaise y para su satisfacción y orgullo el chico fue seleccionado para pertenecer a Slytherin, una vez que ingresó al colegio.

Los primeros años en el colegio a Blaise le parecieron sumamente aburridos, dedicaba la mayoría de su tiempo estudiando, no es que fuera un ratón de biblioteca o el mejor de su clase, esa ya era Granger una chica hija de muggles muy amiga del niño-que-vivió y de un chico pelirrojo apellidado Weasley.

Había escuchado de las hazañas de Potter como salvar la piedra filosofal y entrar a la cámara de los secretos de Salaza Slytherin, pero realmente todo eso le era muy indiferente, no fue hasta su quinto curso cuando Potter había jurado que había visto como había regresado el Señor Oscuro, que empezó a interesarse en el tema, después de todo Voldemort era el culpable de la muerte de su s abuelos.

La mayoría de sus compañeros de Slytherin lo consideraban un tipo arrogante y muy excéntrico y el los consideraba demasiado estúpidos como para hacerse amigo de ellos sobretodo Crabbe y Goyle, solamente Malfoy se salvaba y eso cundo no estaba despotricando contra el trío dorado de Gryffindor, así que el era con el único con el que se había relacionado.

.-Que hay Malfoy – lo saludo entrando ala habitación que compartían los Slytherin de 5° aprovechando que Crabbe y Goyle habían salido a conseguir comida.

.-Zabini- contestó el rubio alzando una ceja y mirándolo fijamente- Has estando actuando muy extraño ¿Qué te pasa?

.-¿A mi? – Blaise se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

.-No a la pared – se burló Draco levantándose- obvio que a ti Zabini

.-Nada, no me pasa nada

.-Merlín Blaise, soy lo más cercano que tienes a un amigo, así que no me mientas.

.-No te estoy mintiendo, no tengo nada

.-Seguro por que…

Draco dejo de hablar cuando Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y jefe de casa de Slytherin entro en su habitación.

.-Profesor – dijo Draco

.-Señor Zabini, venga conmigo- fue lo único que dijo Snape.

.-Blaise miro a Draco antes de salir detrás del profesor.

Continuara ...

Ok. hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ojala y les guste la historia y si no de todas formas dejenme un review para sabar que les parecio.

MAR MALFOY

100 SLYTHERIN


	2. SOLO

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Todos son propiedad de J K Rowling, y yo no gano nada por crear este fanfic solo entretenerme y entretener a quien lo lea

ADVERTENCIA: Este FanFiction es Slash, así que si te molestan las relaciones Chico/chico, mejo regresa por donde llegaste y no lo leas.

OK. Aclarado lo anterior empezamos con el fic

Se me había olvidado mencionar que este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y mi primer Slash así que sean lindos conmigo.

LA VENGANZA DE LA SERPIENTE

MAR MALFOY

SLASH BZ / RW

Capitulo 2 "solo"

Blaise siguió al Profesor Snape por varios corredores y pasillos del castillo, deseaba preguntarle a su jefe de casa, por que lo había sacado así de su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, se detuvieron frente a una horrenda gárgola de piedra.

.-Meigas Fritas- Susurro el profesor Snape y la gárgola se movió a un lado descubriendo unas escaleras de caracol, Snape le hizo una seña para que subiera ala escalera – Vamos al despacho del director Zabini- explico, mientras se cerraba el paso detrás de ellos y la escalera comenzaba a ascender, hasta que llegaron ante una puerta de roble pulido con aldaba de bronce.

.-¿Con el director? Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

.-Ya lo se Zabini, pero hay algo importante que el director tiene que decirte- El profesor abrió la puerta y empujo a Blaise al interior cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Blaise jamás había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore a si que rápidamente hecho un vistazo, se trataba de una habitación circular, bonita y espaciosa, había muchos estantes llenos de libros y algunos objetos bastante extraños y estaba decorada con muchos retratos de brujas y Magos que supuso fueron directores del colegio.

.-Pobre muchacho- suspiro una anciana bruja con tirabuzones plateados, desde su marco.

.-Sr. Zabini, pase- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo detrás del escritorio, el viejo director se veía muy serio, a diferencia de las veces anteriores en que lo había visto, seguramente lo que tenia que decirle no eran buenas noticias, pensó Blaise-Siéntese

El chico tardo un poco en obedecer, pero al final se sentó enfrente del director.

.-Debe de estarse preguntado, por que lo he mandado traer- comenzó a decir el director un rato después- se trata de su padre- al escuchar esto Zabini levanto la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la del director – Esta muy enfermo, los sanadores de San Mungo no saben lo que tiene.

.-¿Cómo que no saben lo que tiene?- preguntó el Slytherin parándose de golpe

.-No –contesto tranquilamente el director – no lo saben, se trata de una enfermedad sumamente extraña, Joel lleva ya tres semanas en San Mungo y aún no….

.-Tres semanas – grito Blaise mirando muy enfadado a Dumbledore – y hasta ahora me avisan.

.-Tranquilícese Sr. Zabini –El director se levanto también –A si lo decidió su padre

.-No me importa yo tenía derecho a saberlo.

.-Lo sé – coincidió el viejo mago –Su padre desea verlo y el sanador a cargo ha dado su autorización, por eso lo he llamado –Dumbledore se acerco ala chimenea que estaba en su oficina y con un movimiento de varita la encendió, después sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica una bolsita de color púrpura- Irá a San Mungo por medio de la red Flu – dijo girándose para ver al joven ojiazul que estaba muy quieto detrás de la silla – Claro si usted quiere.

Blaise se acercó a la chimenea acepto la bolsita que le ofrecía el director del colegio antes de entrar a ella – Gracias- gruño aun enfadado con él mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos – Hospital Mágico San Mungo.

Odiaba la sensación de vértigo que le producía viajar por polvos Flu, Blaise pegó sus brazos al cuerpo y cerró fuertemente los ojos deseando que el viaje terminara pronto. Después de varios segundos sintió que sus pies tocaban el piso y lucho por mantener el equilibrio, de inmediato le llegaron los murmullos de voces y el olor a hospital, abrió los ojos y se encontró en una abarrotada sala de recepción, donde algunas personas estaban sentadas en desvencijadas bancas y leían números viejos _Corazón de Bruja_ o ejemplares pasados de _El Profeta._

Blaise se acercó al escritorio de la recepción- Soy Blaise Zabini y he venido a ver a mi Padre Joel Zabini.

.-Zabini- repitió la recepcionista una bruja muy joven castaña y bonita- El señor Zabini no esta en el piso de virus mágicos por que su enfermedad no es contagiosa, así que lo colocaron en el cuarto piso "Daños Provocados por hechizos" esta en la habitación 403.-El chico agradeció la información y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

No tardo mucho en encontrar la habitación, al entrar pudo distinguir la imagen de su padre en la cama, se veía muy demacrado, y sumamente delgado, pero lo más impresionante era la falta de brillo en los ojos verdes de Joel Zabini.

.-Hijo- susurro desde su cama estirando el delgado brazo para indicarle que se acercara.

.-Ya estoy aquí padre- Blaise se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama.

.-Necesitaba… verte…-La voz del enfermo estaba entre cortada por el gran esfuerzo que hacia

.-Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo, descansa y después hablamos.

.-NO… tiene que ser ahora.

Blaise suspiró y es que cuando a su padre se le metía algo en la cabeza ni Merlín mismo podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

.-De acuerdo.- cedió el chico

.-Blaise, te pareces tanto a tu madre, eres inteligente y muy valiente igual que ella y tienes su mismos ojos, cada vez que te veo me acuerdo tanto de ella, de mi Kath –El Slytherin miraba muy intrigado a su padre, por lo general él evitaba a hablar de su madre, sabía que su muerte fue algo muy duro para su padre y que se ponía muy mal al recordarla – Eres mi orgullo, lo sabes-sintió la mirada de su padre y asintió en silencio- por eso no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo. Yo fui un cobarde. No huí a América solamente por ordenes de mis padres, yo había decidido aceptar la marca tenebrosa, pero antes de recibirla, me dio miedo y huí, después mi conciencia no me dejaba vivir, después de su muerte yo tenia que haber regresado, para vengarlos y asegurarme de que ese infeliz recibiera su castigo, pero una vez mas me acobarde y me escude en una tonta promesa y en tu madre, yo no podía abandonarla, y cuando ella murió, mi pretexto para no regresar y enfrentarme a mi pasado fuiste tu, hasta que no pude seguir escondiéndome y te traje de regreso conmigo para que siguieras con la tradición de la familia en Hogwarts. Voy a morir y ahora es cuando mas me atormenta la conciencia, quiero pedirte que ahora que quien-tu-sabes ha regresado.

.-Según Potter- interrumpió Blaise.

.-Ha regresado, lo sé, nunca estuve demasiado seguro de que hubiera muerto hace 14 años. Blaise, como tú eres el último Zabini y además un Slytherin, estoy convencido de que tratara de convencerte a ti y a tus compañeros de casa de unirse a el, hijo te pido, que no lo hagas, no agaches la cabeza frente a un demente como él…-La voz del hombre se empezaba a apagar- Enfréntalo… recuerda que tus abuelos murieron defendiendo el honor de nuestro apellido… un… Zabini…jamás será sirviente… de nadie…

.-Tranquilo padre, no lo haré-Trato de clamarlo

.-Prométemelo- El señor Zabini apretó fuertemente el brazo de hijo para enfatizar sus palabras

.-Te lo juro – Blaise sintió como la mano de su padre dejaba de apretarle el brazo e inmediatamente supo que con esa promesa en mente su padre había muerto.

Tenía que avisar en el colegio lo que había sucedido, los sanadores no pudieron hacer nada, por que la culpa y el remordimiento carcomían a su padre por dentro y este simplemente se había dejado morir, caminó lentamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta la sala de recepción, entro por la chimenea y tomo un pequeño puño de polvos de la bolsa que el director le había dado –Hogwarts- dijo claramente arrojando los polvos. Durante el viaje de regreso al colegio Blaise no sintió ni el vértigo ni los mareos de siempre, todavía estaba en estado de shock, todo había sido tan rápido, en la mañana su única preocupación eran los TIMOS, horas mas tarde le habían informado de que su padre estaba en San Mungo y ahora tenía que asimilar que su única familia había muerto.

Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore casi se alegró de este no estuviera, no tenía ganas de explicar en ese momento lo que había pasado, así que salio de la oficina y se dirigió a las mazmorra donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin y después a su habitación, justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta esta fue abierta desde el interior y un hombre rubio palatinado de cara angulosa salía de ella, se trataba del padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy.

.-Buenas tardes Sr. Malfoy

.-Joven Zabini- respondió Lucius- supe que su padre estaba enfermo ¿Cómo se encuentra?

.-Mi padre acaba de morir – susurro Blaise bajando la mirada

.-Oh lo siento – dijo, aunque realmente no parecía importarle mucho – Joel y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.-Puso una mano en el hombro de Zabini- Bueno tengo que retirarme- giro su rostro para ver en el interior de la habitación- Piensa en lo que platicamos Draco.

Lucius salio y camino rápidamente hasta perderse en el pasillo, Blaise entro a la habitación y fijo su mirada en Draco, quien estaba sentado en una orilla de su cama apretando fuerte mente las cobijas con sus manos.

.-Draco que pa…

.-Siento lo de tu padre-interrumpió el rubio- de verdad Blaise- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

La actitud de Draco lo desconcertó mas y si no fuera por que el tampoco tenia ganas de hablar con alguien seguramente hubiera salido de tras de el para preguntarle que había pasado para que se pusiera así.

Blaise decidió tomar un baño para tratar de relajarse, era delicioso sentir como caía el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo relajando sus tensos y bien definidos (cortesía de su afición por el ejercicio) músculos, sentir como las gotas resbalaban por su bronceada piel reconfortándolo, en eso momento de privacidad, donde nadie podía verlo no se sintió avergonzado por llorar la muerte de la única persona a la que le importaba de verdad, recargo la frente en la pared del baño, dejando salir las lágrimas de sus ojos y dejándolas confundirse con el agua de la ducha.

Desahogarse lo había tranquilizado bastante pero aún no lo suficiente, por lo que después de vestirse decidió salir a dar unas vueltas al campo de Quidditch. Después de tomar su escoba, caminó hasta el campo, pero cuando al fin pudo ver los aros de gol algo, o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención. Un chico estaba sobrevolando el estadio, por lo que pudo entender Zabini, el otro muchacho había tratado de encantar algunas quaffles para que volaran hacia los aros y el tratara de detenerlas.

La verdad el chico no era tan mal guardián, logro hacer alguna paradas francamente buenas. Blaise no supo cuanto tiempo paso observando al guardián entrenar, realmente estaba tan absorto en todos los movimientos de este que no se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido hasta que el otro chico comenzó a descender y tuvo que esconderse para no ser descubierto. Cuando el misterioso guardián desmonto de su escoba Blaise noto que era un chico alto y de cuerpo atlético y aun en medio de la oscuridad pudo ver brillar a la luz de la luna y las estrellas su cabello rojizo; cuando el otro chico volteó para recuperar las quaffles, Blaise pudo observarle el rostro -Weasley – susurró impactado al reconocerlo, no que le extrañaba que el pelirrojo necesitara practicar, lo había visto en los partidos anteriores y el chico había sido un desastre, lo que le sorprendió fue que durante el rato que permanecieron allí, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

Definitivamente todo lo que había pasado lo estaba afectando demasiado, pensó el Slytherin mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Continuara ...


	3. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes son mios todos son propiedad de J K Rowling, asi que debo aclarar que no gano nada con hacer este fic.

**Advertencia:** Este Fanfiction es Slash así que si les molesta este tipo de relaciones no lo lean.

Las parejas son Draco/Harry y Blaise/Ron

**Capitulo 3 ****"****descubrimientos****"**

Para tratar de estabilizar su vida ahora que se había convertido en uno de los magos más ricos de toda Inglaterra con tan solo 15 años, Blaise se había ausentado del colegio casi un mes. Las cosas en el castillo estuvieron muy agitadas durante ese tiempo.

.-Y así fue, el viejo chiflado huyó- Malfoy se estaba encargando de informarle todas las cosa que habían ocurrido en el colegio, cuando Blaise regresó.

.- ¿Enfrente de Fudge?

.-Si, él muy imbecil, no tiene ni idea de cómo pasó.

.- ¿Y ahora el sapo de Umbridge es la nueva directora?- Dolores Umbridge realmente le desagradaba a Blaise y pensaba que Lupin había sido 1000 veces un mejor profesor que ella.

.-Si, pero no se las ha visto muy fáciles, Los gemelos Weasley le hicieron la vida imposible antes de marcharse.

.- Se, se marcharon. Los hermanos de Ron…nald Weasel?

.- si, volando en sus escobas – Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado- no se habla de otra cosa en le castillo, por mí es lo mejor que han hecho en la vida

Llegó el día del último partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, los alumnos de Slytherin estaban muy interesados en ese partido por dos razones, la primera por que si Ravenclaw ganaba ellos ganarían la copa de Quidditch y segundo por que era una excelente oportunidad para humillar a Ron Weasley.

.- Hey Blaise ¿En que tanto piensas? – Draco trato de llamar la atención una vez más del chico.

.-Eh- La verdad es que Zabini durante todo el partido estuvo observando al pelirrojo guardián de Gryffindor, que después de recuperar un poco la confianza en si mismo estaba haciendo un muy buen papel.

.-Tengo horas diciéndote que ese maldito de Weasel ha estado entrenando.

.- Si se nota –Contesto a su rubio amigo sin apartar la vista de Ron.

Al final la niña Weasley había cogido la snitch y los Leones, a pesar de no ser los favoritos, ganaron la copa.

.-Malditos gatitos,-escupió Malfoy al llegar a su habitación- los odio ¿Por qué siempre todos les tiene que salir bien eh?

.-Tranquilízate Draco tu actitud no es digna de un Malfoy.

.-Hay veces en las que no quisiera ser uno

.- ¿Cómo al rico heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, no le gusta pertenecer a una de las familia sangre limpia mas importantes de la comunidad mágica inglesa?

.- Estoy Harto de tener que aceptar las órdenes de mi padre.

.-Tu siempre has dicho que te encanaría ser como el

.-Pues ya no- Draco comenzó a andar por todo el cuarto.- no quiero ser un lamebotas de quien tú sabes.

Rápidamente Blaise recordó la vez que se había encontrado a Lucius saliendo de esa habitación y lo afectado que parecía Draco después de hablar con él- te ... tu padre te ha pedido que te unas a los mortífagos.

.-Si- contesto el rubio en medio de un suspiro y cayendo pesadamente en su cama- no ha dejado de insistir con eso, claro tiene que esperar hasta que termine el colegio pero quiere estar seguro de mi lealtad hacia el "señor oscuro".

.- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

.- No lo se Blaise, tú lo has dicho soy un Malfoy y tengo que hacer lo que se espera de mi

.- ¿Entonces vas a ser un maldito acecino como ellos?

.-No lo pongas de esa forma.

.- Pero eso es lo que son

.-Mira, todavía faltan dos años para que termine el colegio, ya pensare en eso cuando llegue el momento.

.-Pero Draco- Blaise, no podía dejar que arrastraran a su amigo al lado oscuro, tenía que intentar hacerlo recapacitar.

Pero nada Zabini, no tenía que haberte contado todo esto así que olvídalo- concluyo Malfoy levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Después de la conversación acerca de las intenciones de su padre Draco no volvió a tocar el tema, es más con todo lo que tenían que estudiar para los TIMOS casi no tenían tiempo para otra cosa.

.-Gracias a Merlín que este es el último examen, ha sido una semana completamente desastrosa

Los alumnos de quinto curso esperaban afuera del Gran comedor a que empezara el examen que pondría fin ala aplicación de los TIMOS, el TIMO de historia de la magia

.-Si tienes razón Draco, Vincent y Gregory están al borde de un colapso nervioso o mejor de que les estalle la cabeza.

.- Esos dos son un caso perdido- dijo Draco mirando a los otros dos que a pesar de siempre estar a su lado distaban mucho de ser sus amigos y negó con la cabeza, Blaise tubo la impresión de que Draco no solamente pensaba en la poca capacidad de estudios de Crabbe y Goyle si no de otra cosa, pero decidió no comentar nada.

.-Bien muchachos, adelante-dijo el profesor Tofty, un mago viejo y calvo abriendo las puerta del comedor.

Después de ubicarse en sus respectivos lugares, los alumnos esperaron a que la jefa de los examinadores la profesora Marchbanks diera la indicación para poder empezar a resolver su examen.

Historia de la magia era impartida por el profesor Binns, que por cierto era un fantasma, y era la clase mas aburrida que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, nadie podía evitar que su mente empezara a divagar en otras cosas o incluso quedarse profundamente dormido, por lo que la prueba no resulto nada sencilla.

.-¿Cómo demonios voy a saber hizo la legislación de varitas del siglo XVIII en la comunidad mágica?- pensaba Blaise mientras buscaba alguna otra pregunta que pudiera responder, pero antes de que la encontrara un gritó lo distrajo y lo obligo a voltear a ver un poco mas atrás de donde él se encontraba. Harry Potter estaba en el suelo y al parecer era él quien había gritado, lo mas seguro era que se hubiera quedado dormido y se cayera de la silla. Después de que el anciano profesor Tofty ayudara al Gryffindor a salir del comedor, Blaise pudo volverse a concentrar en su examen.

Cinco minutos más tarde él y Draco salían del comedor, con el resto de sus compañeros de quinto-¿Cómo sentiste el examen Malfoy?

.-Bien, no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

.-¿Qué piensas que le pasó a Potter?

.-No le pasó nada al cara rajada, solamente le gusta que le presten atención

En ese momento Zabini sintió que alguien pasaba entre el y Draco empujándolos.

.-Hey comadreja, fíjate por donde vas- Grito Draco un poco molesto, pero inmediatamente recupero la compostura- Maldito Weasley, debe ir a busca San Potter para ver si esta bien.

.-Si es lo mas seguro- Blaise se sentía un poco mal pero tenía que admitir que al pelirrojo le importaba demasiado el-niño-que-vivió – Yo estoy muy cansado y me voy a ir a dormir ¿Tu que vas a hacer?

.-Buscar a alguien a quien bajarle puntos para desestresarme y si son gatitos mucho mejor.

.-Hay Draco, no tienes remedio.

No habían pasado ni 3 horas desde que termino el examen cuando alguien entro a la habitacion azotando la puerta.

.-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Blaise deportándose por el ruido

.-Lo siento Zabini- se disculpo el rubio que había azotado la puerta

.-¿Por qué tan enojado?- Blaise se incorporo un poco para poder ver a Draco

.-Atrapamos a Potter utilizando la chimenea de Umbridge

Blaise levanto una ceja y pregunto- ¿Y eso no es bueno?

.-Lo sería si él y sus amigos no se hubieran escapado.

.- ¿Sus amigos?

.-Si la sangre sucia, el retrasado de Longbottom, la chica rara de Ravenclaw y las dos comadrejas, a ellos los atrapamos cuando intentaban encubrirlo, los llevamos al despacho de Umbridge-Draco se veía muy enojado, Blaise nunca lo había visto así, sin esa mascara de indiferencia que lo caracterizaba- Granger y Potter se fueron con Umbridge a ver un arma o quien sabe que cosa que hacían por ordenes de Dumbledore, los otros 4 se quedaron con nosotros y en un momento de distracción nos atacaron, no tengo ni idea de cómo hizo Longbottom para aprender los hechizos aturdidores y se nos escaparon, ya los buscamos por todo el castillo y ni sus luces de ellos o de la vieja sapo.

.-¿Qué? Digo ni modo que se hallan marchado ¿O sí?

.-No lo sé, pero si ellos no se largaron aun tengo las esperanzas de que los expulsen ¿Tú no?

Blaise asintió pero realmente ninguna de las dos posibilidades le agradaba.

Por las siguientes horas, tuvo que soportar el mal humor de su amigo y limitarse a asentir mientras este no dejaba de insultar a Potter.

.-Pero algún día me va pagar todas las que me debe.

.-Sí Draco – Zabini, terminó de cambiarse y se subió a su cama- pero ten cuidado ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor

.-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso Zabini?

.-Nada Draco solo me preguntaba que hay detrás de ese odio que sientes por Potter.

.- No hay nada detrás, simplemente no lo soporto

.-Lo que digas Malfoy- Blaise quería ya terminar con esa conversación –Buenas noches- se acostó y corrió las cortinas de su cama, pero no se durmió, por mas de una hora escucho los movimientos de Draco hasta que al fin se calmo y decidió acostarse también.

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente, Blaise se sentía tan cansado que casi no comía, no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche preguntándose ¿que les había pasado a Potter y a los demás¿A donde habían ido¿Si los expulsarían o no?

.- Chicos, chicos – dijo al llegar a la mesa Pansy Parkinson, una Slytherin también de quinto a la que Blaise consideraba muy tonta - ¿A que no adivinan que pasó?- y muy chismosa

.- Pansy no nos importan los chismecitos del colegio.

.- Enserio Draco- insistió la chica sentándose frente a ellos – Es sobre Potter

.- No me interesa lo que le pase a Potter a menos de que lo expulsen.

No, no lo expulsaron y ahora que Dumbledore regresó dudo que lo hagan.

.- El viejo loco regresó

.- Ves como si te importa lo que tengo que decirles.

.- ¿Vas a decirnos a no Parkinson?

.- Que modales los tuyos Zabini

.- Pansy –dijo Draco con un tono de voz más tranquilo- por favor cuéntame que pasó.

.- Claro Draco, mira esta mañana muy temprano fui a la enfermería a buscar una poción para el dolor de cabeza y vi a los amigos de Potter- ahora si Pansy había captado toda la atención de Blaise y Draco – Granger y Weasley, se veían muy mal, en especial él, Potter no se veía por ningún lado y cuando me acerque al despacho de Madame Pomfrey, la escuché hablando con el director, al parecer Potter y los demás fueron al Ministerio.

Y que más Pansy – Draco estaba impaciente por saber, mientras Blaise estaba muy pendiente del relato de Parkinson.

Pues Madame Pomfrey me vio y me corrió de la enfermería.

Hay Pansy, si vas a contar algo, por lo menos cuéntalo completo.

.- Pero Draco yo no tengo la

Hey Zabini ¿A donde vas?- Pregunto el rubio al darse cuenta que repentinamente Blaise se había levantado y se dirigía a la salida.

.-Se… se me olvido mi libro de pociones, ahora los alcanzó – contesto, mientras seguía su camino tranquilamente cuando salio del gran comedor comenzó a correr empujando a algunos alumnos que llegaban tarde al desayuno, pero no rumbo a las mazmorras sino en dirección a la enfermería.

Cuando se estaba acercando disminuyo el paso para no hacer ruido y que la enfermera le impidiera el paso, al entrar empezó a buscar con la mirada la cama que ocupaba la persona que le preocupaba, el culpable real de su insomnio de la noche anterior.

La verdad era que Parkinson no le había mentido, Ron no se veía muy bien, tenia varias heridas que parecían quemadas alrededor de los brazos, el cuello y la parte del pecho que podía verle, pero dormía placidamente y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, Blaise se acerco lentamente al chico y le quito con cuidado un mechón de rojo cabello del rostro -No entiendo lo que me pasa contigo Weasley – susurró el Sly para no despertar al pelirrojo o a Granger – desde aquel día en el campo de Quidditch no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y verte así… no, no me gusta, prefiero verte contento y sonriendo aunque sea a Potter y no a mi o peleando con Draco, pero no así- empezó a acariciar lentamente la mejilla del chico - ¿Qué me hiciste Weasley? – Acerco lentamente su rostro al del pelirrojo, tanto que podía contar todas las pecas de su rostro y poso suavemente sus labios en los labios entre abiertos del otro – No puedo creer que me este enamorando de ti- pensó el Slytherin mientras se separaba del Gryffindor e inmediatamente después salio de la enfermería.

Continuara ...


	4. Un Verano dificil

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes son mios todos son propiedad de J K Rowling, asi que debo aclarar que no gano nada con hacer este fic.

**Advertencia:** Este Fanfiction es Slash así que si les molesta este tipo de relaciones no lo lean.

Las parejas son Draco/Harry y Blaise/Ron

**Capitulo 4** **"****Un Verano dif****í****cil****"**

Definitivamente estas fueron las peores vacaciones de verano de toda la vida de Blaise, ahora que por fin el Ministerio reconocía el regreso de Voldemort, el asesor de su padre le había insistido en que tenía que poner mas seguridad a la mansión de su familia y que debía salir lo menos que pudiera de ella, cosa que no le hacia ni pizca de gracia, la mansión lo sofocaba, siempre le había parecido extremadamente grande y ahora que no había absolutamente nadie en ella a excepción de él y los elfos domésticos se lo parecía aun más, como no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio se pasaba los días leyendo en la biblioteca, o volando en su escoba sobre los jardines, pero en las noches era cuando realmente sentía la abrumadora soledad de su casa.

Varias de esas noches las había pasado en vela total, habían muchas cosas en su cabeza que le preocupaban, además de cierto pelirrojo, también estaba su mejor y único amigo. Draco había sentido mucho el arresto de su padre el día que lo encontraron junto con otros mortífagos tratando de robar algo en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, la publicación de esto en "El Profeta" y el desprestigio social en el que cayó su apellido.

/FLASH BACK/

.-Todo esto su maldita culpa- Draco estaba totalmente descontrolado rompiendo todas las cosas que tenia cerca- Estupido Potter – grito mientras estrellaba su puño derecho en el espejo del baño que inmediatamente se rompió.

.-Calmate Draco- Blaise era el único que estaba con él tratando de calmarlo, Crabbe y Goyle habían desistido y se habían largado.-Tienes que dejar de echarle la culpa.

.-YO NO LE HECHO LA CULPA ANADIE. – aseguró regresando al cuarto.

.-Nada más a Harry Potter

..- EL TIENE TODA LA CULPA DE LO QUE LE ESTAPASANDO A MI FAMILIA, POR SU CULPA HEMOS PERDIDO EL PRESTIGIO QUE TENIAMOS FRENTE AL COMUNIDAD MÁGICA, MI PADRE ESTA ENCERRADO EN AZKABÁN Y MI MADRE HA ENFERMADO POR LOS NERVIOS.-por fin Draco se dejo caer pesadamente en una de las sillas que había en la habitación- No entiendes nada Blaise, NADIE entiende nada.

.-Déjame ver tu mano – Tomo la mano derecha del rubio sin esperar respuesta alguna y con un pase de varita curo algunas pequeñas cortadas causadas por el espejo roto.

.- Lo odio.

.-Potter no tiene la culpa de nada- comentó Blaise que al ver la mirada enfadada de Draco se apresuro a aclarar – Voldemort, fue él quien arrastro a tu padre a su desgracia.

.-Lo sé pero…

.- Velo por el lado amable Malfoy

.-Lado amable ¿Qué lado amable tiene esto?-lo cuestiono el rubio mirando a Blaise como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

.-que ya nadie puede obligarte a unirte a los Mortífagos y así podrás salvar el honor de tu familia, luchando por el lado correcto.

.-¿Cómo sabes cual es el lado correcto Blaise? – el rubio parecía querer decir algo más pero las palabras murieron en su garganta y mejor se subió a su cama y cerro las cortinas queriendo esconderse de el resto del mundo.

/ END FLASH BACK /

.-Draco – susurró Zabini mientras rodaba sobre si mismo tratando de acomodarse en la cama, aún recordaba lo mal que se veía cuando lo encontró poco después de que el expreso del colegio llegara a la estación, no supo que fue lo que le había pasado, seguramente había tratado de vengarse del niño-que-vivió, como estuvo amenazando todo el tiempo pero algo debió de haber salido mal, por que tenia aspecto de que lo habían atacado por lo menos tres maleficios diferentes, de hecho parecía una babosa gigante apretujada en el uniforme del colegio, después de ayudarlo a él y los gorilas de Vincent y Gregory, se separaron y no había tenido noticias de su amigo en todo el mes que llevaban de vacaciones.

2. /

Desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry se había vuelto mas introvertido, la amenaza que los miembros de la orden le hicieron a los Dursley, había hecho que su vida en Privent Drive fuera mas soportable, pero aún así no lograba sentirse mejor, el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba en paz, había sido su culpa la muerte de su padrino, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido para caer en la trampa de Voldemort Sirius seguiría con vida, todo había sido su culpa igual que la muerte de Cedric.

Harry caminaba calle abajo, que ahora supiera la importancia que tenía el que permaneciera en Privent Drive, no significaba que le gustara estar en "casa", y todos los pensamientos alrededor de los acontecimientos en el Ministerio o de la dichosa Profecía lo agobiaba así que en un tonto escape decidió salir a caminar un rato, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el parque, cuando llegó vio la figura delgada de un chico que conocía bastante bien, pero era imposible, él no podía estar ahí en Little Whinging.

.-¿Malfoy? Pregunto acercándose al rubio, este se giro para verlo, Draco se veía un poco mas delgado de lo que Harry recordaba, mas cansado, su anguloso rostro se veía un poco maltratado por seguramente varias noches de insomnio y sus ojos color plata mostraba un brillo que antes no tenía, el brillo que otorga la madurez, además se veía muy diferente a causa de la ropa muggle que vestía.

.-Potter- saludo con su acostumbrado arrastrar de palabras

.-¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Tranquilo, No he venido a pelear contigo- el Sly se acerco hasta donde estaba Potter – no podemos todavía hacer magia fuera del colegio, además este lugar esta rodeado de muggles y no me llama la atención rebajarme a pelear como uno.

Harry suspiro largamente antes de volver a hablar- ¿Entonces que quieres?

.-Hablar.

.-¿Hablar?

.- si Potter hablar.

.-¿De que?

El rubio bajo la mirada observando el piso como si en este fuera a encontrar las palabras adecuadas- necesito hacerte una pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que lo que haces es lo correcto?

.-¿Perdón?

.- Eso ¿Cómo sabes que estas luchando en el bando correcto en esta guerra?

.-Pues, simplemente lo sé, digo Voldemort ha destrozado muchas familias directa o indirectamente, a demás estoy siendo fiel a los ideales de mis padres.

.-Entonces- dijo tranquilamente Draco – si yo me uniera a los Mortífagos ¿Tú crees que haría lo correcto?

.-Por supuesto que no – dijo Harry alzando la voz

.- Pero estaría defendiendo los ideales por los que ha luchado mi Padre. ¿No?

.- Si, pero… esos no son realmente los ideales de Lucius, es la ambición de Voldemort.

Draco sonrió de lado, mirando las profundidades de los ojos verdes de Harry antes de asentir . – Tal vez… tal ves tienes razón-

.- Ahora yo puedo hacerte dos preguntas – dijo Harry.

.- No prometo responderlas

.- ¿Vas a convertirte en un Mortífago?

.- No- fue la respuesta automática del Slytherin y que sin saber por que razón Harry le creyó sin reservas - ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?

.- no nada olvídalo.

.- De acuerdo, bueno Potter, tengo que irme.

.- ¿Cómo te vas a ir? – preguntó Harry sin poder evitarlo

.- Como llegue, volando en mi escoba – Harry no había notado que recargada en una de las rejas del parque se encontraba la Nimbus de Malfoy

.- Eso debe de ser peligroso.- De repente no podía evitar preocuparse por el Slytherin

.-No me pasó nada cuando venía hacia acá, además como más puedo llegar a mi casa.

.- Por la Red Flu.

.-Primero, odio viajar con polvos Flu, me lleno de cenizas – Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero Draco siguió hablando- y segundo dudo que la casa de tus pariente Muggles este conectada a la Red.

.-Cierto, la chimenea de los Dursley no esta conectada a la Red Flu, pero seguro que la de la señora Figg si.

.-¿La de quien?-Draco alzo una ceja al mas puro estilo de los Malfoy

.-La señora Figg, una squib que vive aquí cerca.- Harry comenzó a caminar, pero al notar que Draco no lo seguía regreso sobre sus pasos – Vamos – le dijo y lo jalo del brazo.

.-Puedo caminar solo Potter- siseo el rubio zafándose del agarre del Gryffindor

No caminaron mucho, cuando Harry abrió una cerca y atravesó el jardín hasta llegar a la Puerta de la señora Figg y toco el timbre.

.-Voy – Se escucho gritar desde a dentro.- Harry ¿Qué sorpresa? Pasen, pasen – dijo la señora Figg haciéndose aun lado para dejar pasar a los chicos a la casa -¿anda algo mal?

.- Gracias, no todo esta bien – se apresuro a decir Harry una vez dentro de la casa. –Señora Figg este es Malfoy – Señalo al rubio que inclino un poco la cabeza a manera de saludo – Draco Malfoy.

.- ¿Y que haces con él? Es hijo de un maldito Mortífago.

Draco agacho por un breve momento la cabeza debido al comentario, pero inmediatamente recupero suporte y la levantó- ¿Ves te dije que no era una buena idea Potter?- el rubio se disponía a salir de la casa cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo.

.- El no es su padre- Dijo secamente Harry tratando de defender al rubio, no le paso desapercibida la actitud del Slytherin y sentía una gran necesidad de defenderlo.

.- Déjalo Potter, me iré a casa en la escoba.

.- Señora Figg – interrumpió Harry- Draco necesita regresar a su casa y queríamos pedirle permiso para usar su chimenea, como sabrá le resultara mas fácil llegar por ella que volando y más seguro.

.- De acuerdo Harry si tu confías en el, por mi no hay problema que use mi chimenea.

.- Gracias, vamos Malfoy- Harry condujo a Draco hasta la sala donde estaba la chimenea, que la Señora Figg trataba de prender.

.-¿Por qué me defendiste Potter?

.-Porque no me gusta que te juzguen por los errores de tu padre

.- No creía que te importara

.- No es que ahora seamos amigos, o algo así- Harry extendió su mano hacia Malfoy – dejémoslo en algo como una tregua.

Draco miro asombrado la mano extendida del Gryffindor y en eso momento recordó su encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año cuando Harry lo había despreciado y dejado con la mano extendida, pero desecho ese recuerdo para poder estrechar la mano de su Némesis -De acuerdo es una tregua.

.-Listo, puede irse cuando quiera joven Malfoy – interrumpió la squib ofreciéndole a Draco un botecito que contenía polvos Flu.

.-Gracias – siseo Draco tomando un puñado de polvos y entrando en la chimenea.

.-Draco – lo llamo Harry – Nos veremos en el colegio

.-Supongo Po… Harry, adiós – respiro profundamente – Mansión Malfoy.- Harry lo vio desaparecer entre las llamas todavía no muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto en confiar en él.

El viaje después de todo no resulto tan espantoso como había pensado, cuando salio de la chimenea de la sala de la mansión se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y fue a ver a su madre, que había mejorado notablemente desde su llegada.

.-Madre – la saludo cuando entro ala habitación, ella le hizo un seña para que se acercara, el lo hizo y se sentó en la cama cerca de ella.

.- Lo hiciste, hiciste lo que te pedí.

.- Si Madre

.-Oh Draco, era lo mejor, es lo que tenias que hacer. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti – le dijo la mujer y lo abrazo.

.-Lo sé- contestó el rubio.


	5. DRAGON

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes son mios todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados para entretenerme un rato y entretener a quien lo lea.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic es Slash asì que si te molestan este tipo de historias, mejor vete por que yo no me hago responsable por futuros traumas psicológicos.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5 "Dragon"**

Desde que Lucius Malfoy estaba preso en Azkaban, la vida de Draco dio un giro de 180° y ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

Todas las cosas que él consideraba importantes, como el prestigio y el poder que le otorgaba su apellido y La pureza de la sangre, no eran más que pura basura. Al hacer un recuento de su vida, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de que enorgullecerse, siempre se había dedicado a humillar a los que él consideraba sus "inferiores", por Merlín ni siquiera tenía amigos, Crabbe y Goyle estaban con el por el poder de su apellido y por que tenían tan poco cerebro que necesitaban de alguien como él que les ordenara como actuar y Pansy lo atosigaba por que tenía la esperanza de algún día convertirse en la señora Malfoy. Bueno Zabini era diferente, él nunca se sintió intimidado por su apellido o su dinero, Blaise era quien mas lo conocía y el único que lo aceptaba por ser simplemente Draco.

El príncipe Slytherin sabía perfectamente que el mundo que Lucius había creado para él se había colapsado.

/ Flash Back /

A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su casa para esconderse de todas las personas que lo veían con lástima por ser el hijo de un Mortífago, Draco no se sintió a gusto cuando al llegar se encontró con la mansión llena de personas que iban y venían de una habitación a otra.

.- ¿Qué demonios hacen todos ustedes en mi casa? – pregunto enfadado

.- Somos Aurores, joven Malfoy – le contesto un mago alto y negro, mientras le mostraba su identificación – y tenemos órdenes del Ministro de registrar la propiedad.

.- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que están buscando?

.-Pruebas para el juicio del Sr. Malfoy y si me disculpa tengo que seguir con mi trabajo – se disculpo el Auror y se fue al comedor.

Draco llamó a un elfo domestico - ¿Dónde esta mi madre?

.- La señora Narcisa está en sus habitaciones, joven Amo.

Draco le dio su baúl al elfo para que lo llevara a su dormitorio mientras él iba a ver a Narcisa. Toco la puerta de la habitación, pero no espero la respuesta, pues escuchó sollozos en el interior

.- ¿Madre, estás bien?- el Sly se acerco al diván donde se encontraba recostada Narcisa.

.-Oh Draco – La rubia no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando se levanto y lo abrazó fuertemente, como no lo hacía desde que Draco era un niño pequeño.

.-Madre tranquilízate- Draco la ayudo a sentarse nuevamente -¿Cómo sigues?

.- Hay hijo, ha sido horrible ¿Cómo pudo pasarnos esto? – a Draco le parecía imposible que la mujer que tenía delante de el con los ojos rojos e hinchados, las manos temblorosas e incapaz de controlar las lágrimas fuera su madre quien siempre mantenía bajo control cada una de sus emociones- Esta es la tercera vez que vienen a revisar la casa.

.- ¿La tercera?

.-Si, no sé que es lo que pretende Fudge con todo esto.

.- ¿Han encontrado algo?

.- Nada – Narciso obligo a Draco a sentarse a su lado y lo volvió a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas .– Lo siento tanto Draco, perdóname, perdónanos a tu padre y a mí por todo lo que te hemos hecho.

.- ¿A que te refieres?

.- A la manera tan… horrible en la que te educamos, por todas la estupideces en las que te hicimos creer. Mira para lo que nos ha servido nuestro apellido y nuestra sangre limpia, todos los que se decían nuestros amigos, o están en la misma situación o nos han dado la espalda – Narcisa oculto el rostro en el cuello de su hijo.

.- Ya madre calmate, no te hace ningún bien alterarte.

.- No te das cuenta Draco, tu padre se esta pudriendo en Azkaban cegado por la ambición de un maldito y loko mago oscuro – Narcisa se separo un poco para poder observar mejor el rostro de su hijo – pero gracias a Merlín, tu todavía estas limpio y no, no me refiero a tu sangre si no a que no hay nada que te ate al mal nacido de quien-tú-sabes.

.- Madre, yo… yo he decidido que voy a aceptar la marca como quería mi padre.

.-NO – gritó Narcisa sorprendiendo a su hijo –Draco no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida, que te manches las manos por la causa de un demente.

.- Pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

.- ¿Por qué? Porque eres un Malfoy – La mujer se levanto violentamente y recupero un poco de su porte altivo – Si quieres ayudar a la familia, entonces dedícate a limpiar nuestro apellido no a ensuciarlo más, rescata el poco orgullo y dignidad que aún le queda, esa ES tu obligación.

.-Madre yo – Draco estaba sumamente sorprendido por la actitud tan resuelta que tenía su madre.

.-Por favor hijo, te lo pido, no te unas a ellos- Nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos e hicieron encogerse el corazón del Sly que supo que su madre tenía la razón.

.- No lo haré te lo juro.

Narcisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, provocando que un sentimiento cálido se instalara en el estomago de Draco, quien al ver a su madre tan frágil y vulnerable hizo algo que tenia muchos deseos de hacer desde que era pequeño, se acerco a ella, le besó la mejilla y le susurró – Gracias… mamá te quiero.

También te quiero hijo.

/ END FLASH BACK /

.- Y bien Draco¿Vas a contarme o no?- La voz de Narcisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Contarte que? – Desde el día que su madre se derrumbo emocionalmente delante de él su relación se había vuelto más cercana, ya no tan fría e impersonal como lo había sido siempre.

.- Lo que te dijo Potter

.- ¿Potter¿Cómo sabes que fui a hablar con el?

.- Intuición, supongo –

Draco arqueo una ceja incrédulo pero aún así le contó – Hicimos un tregua.

.- ¿Una tregua, bueno no esta mal.

.- No esta mal ¿Para qué?

.- Para nada hijo, olvídalo, yo me entiendo.

.- Que hallamos, pactado un alto al fuego, no quiere decir que halla dejado de odiarlo.

.-Un odio del que también es responsable tu padre, por que realmente el chico Potter y tú nunca tuvieron tiempo de conocerse.

.- Tal vez tengas razón.

Narcisa le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo, su instinto rara vez le fallaba y ahora le decía que esa tregua era solo el inicio de algo más grande entre su dragón y el niño-que-vivió.

Y no se estaba equivocando, pues en ese mismo momento una lechuza blanca sobrevolaba Londres para llevar la primera de muchas cartas que esos dos se escribieron durante el resto del verano.

Continuara...

* * *

MIl perdones por la tardanza pero mi computadora ha muerto (SNIF SNIF) y para poder actualizar le pedí prestada la suya a una amiga.

Tratare de actualizar pronto.

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS.

Riku Lupin.: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, debo confesarte que todos tus fics me encantan, ojala y yo pudiera escribir como tu.

Kitzy: Yo tambien amo a Draco, Gracias por leer este fic.

MAR MALFOY


	6. De Regreso a Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic. Todos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tome prestados._

_ADVERTENCIA: Este FanFiction contiene relaciones SLASH ósea relaciones entre dos chicos. Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, por favor no la leas por que yo no me hago responsable de futuros traumas psicológicos._

**Capitulo 6 "de regreso a Hogwarts"**

_Malfoy:_

_La verdad no entiendo por que quieres mantener en secreto todo este asunto, pero si es lo que quieres, hazlo. A mi no me importa._

_Harry._

Draco leyó la nota que discretamente le había dado el Gryffindor durante su ya tradicional pelea en el tren – Lo bueno es que no te importa – pensó el rubio al ver como la nota se incendiaba sola hasta quedar reducida a cenizas.

.- ¿Qué era eso Malfoy?- pregunto Blaise sentándose delante de él.

.-Nada, algunas indicaciones de mi madre.

.- ¿Cómo sigue?

.- Bien, ya pasó su crisis nerviosa, y ha asimilado lo que pasó con mi padre.

.- ¿Has tenido noticias de él?

.-No – contesto Draco secamente – Sabes Blaise, creo que tenías razón – el rubio miro a su amigo quien no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.- Lucius ya no puede obligarme a nada.

.- Has pensado en – Zabini no sabía como plantear la pregunta, pero necesitaba saber cualquier decisión de Draco, pues cualquiera que fuera modificaría sus planes - la idea de ser un Mortífago

.- Si, han pasado muchas cosas en este verano que me han ayudado a tomar una decisión – el rubio medio sonrió al mirar disimuladamente las cenizas de la nota de Harry –No tengo la más mínima intención de convertirme en un sirviente de Voldemort.

.- Me alegro Draco, es lo mejor – Dijo Blaise y realmente se alegraba, por que durante el verano él había decidido dos cosas, una de ellas que vengaría a su familia y haría pagar al responsable de todo lo que les había pasado y eso no hubiera sido fácil, si se hubiera tenido que enfrentar a su único amigo.

.-Sé que es lo mejor, ojalá Crabbe y Goyle pensaran lo mismo.

Blaise miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que esos dos no estaban con Draco, algo que por el tamaño que ocupaban, no podía dejar de saltar al vista - ¿Dónde están?

.-No lo sé

.- Ya no son tan eficientes tus guardaespaldas.- comentó sarcásticamente el moreno.

.-Ya no son mis guardaespaldas

.- ¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?

.- Trate de convencerlos de que no valía la pena seguir la causa de un loco y patético mago en decadencia.

.- ¿Mago en decadencia?

.-Si, digo Harry… Potter ha salido vivo de por lo menos 5 encuentros entre ellos.

.-Si lo sé – obvio que lo sabía, sabía que para poder llevar acabo sus planes de venganza de algún modo tenia que aliarse con el niño-que-vivó.

.-Bueno- continuo el rubio – el punto es que ahora me consideran un traidor.

.-Esos dos son tan estúpidos

.-Sé que no debería – Draco miraba la nada a través de la ventana –pero me preocupan

.- ¡Oh Draco! te estas ablandando

.-No digas estupideces Zabini – siseo Malfoy, mientras se levantaba para salir del compartimiento

.- ¿Hey a donde…vas?-Blaise terminó de hacerle la pregunta ala puerta, por que Draco ya había salido.-Genial.

Blaise caminaba distraído por el pasillo del tren, mientras trataba de encontrar a su rubio amigo, cuando alguien que venía corriendo choco contra él provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. Blaise sintió como su espalda golpeaba contra el suelo y que otro cuerpo lo aplastaba impidiendo que pudiera levantarse.

.-Rayos – dijo el muchacho con el que había chocado.

.-Fíjate por donde vas – masculló Blaise, mientras trataba de enfocar su vista, para poder ver mejor al chico sobre el.

.-Lo siento – Se disculpó levantando un poco el rostro y clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los de Blaise.

.- We…Weasley- susurró apenas Blaise al darse cuenta de que la persona que lo aprisionaba contra el piso era el mismo que le había robado varias noches de sueño – quítate de encima – Zabini volteó el rostro para evitar que Ron viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas

.-Ya dije que lo siento Zabini – contestó el Gryffindor mientras se levantaba – pero que puedo esperar de un Slytherin como tu.

El moreno extraño de inmediato el peso de Ron contra su cuerpo - ¿Qué sabes tu de lo que se puede esperar de mi?

.-Sé que eres una sucia serpiente rastrera y que alguien debería estar loco para confiar en ti.

.-Cuida tus palabras Weasley, hasta ahora me he mantenido al margen de esta tonta rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero no vallas a hacer que cambie de opinión-Blaise se paró amenazadoramente delante de Ron

.- Si claro lo que digas Zabini

.- ¿Quieres probar de lo que soy capas?

.-No te tengo miedo- El pelirrojo no era alguien que se dejara intimidar, no por nada era un Gryffindor.

.- Aprenderás a hacerlo.

.-Piérdete Zabini, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí contigo-Ron empezó alejarse rápidamente de Blaise. El moreno también empezó a alejarse del lugar para regresar a su compartimiento, pensando que el segundo de sus planes, se había dado con más naturalidad de la que él mismo pudiera imaginar, aunque bueno en sus planes de acercarse al Gryffindor no estaba precisamente declararle la guerra, pero ya se encargaría de eso, ahora lo importante es que ya había conseguido la atención de Ron.

Cuando llegó a su compartimiento encontró por fin a Draco, quien parecía muy molesto, pues se paseaba de un lado a otro con grandes zancadas, cosa que hacia siempre que necesitaba calmarse.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Draco no le contestó, simplemente se sentó y hecho para atrás la cabeza y mascullo entre dientes –Estupido Potter.-Bueno ahora Blaise creía saber la razón del enojo de Draco

2.

Durante toda la primera semana del curso, Draco no había dejado de recibir notas en diferentes lechuzas durante el desayuno, notas que ni siquiera abría antes de quemarlas con la varita bajo la atenta mirada de Blaise y de un par de ojos esmeraldas desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero hoy Harry estaba decidido, Draco simplemente no iba a poder evitarlo.

Durante el desayuno le llegaron a Draco 6 lechuzas que le impidieron seguir desayunando en paz, al salir del comedor una chica Ravenclaw de segundo le entregó otra nota, durante su clase de Transformaciones Potter fue a ver a la Profesora MacGonaggal y a aprovechó para dejar sobre su banco otras 4 notas, en pociones le mando varías pajaritas de papel, en la comida otras 16 lechuzas evitaron que comiera algo y cuando por fin pensó Draco que podría liberarse de esas estúpidas notas, encontró su cama llena de ellas.-¿Cómo pudo entrar hasta aquí?-Preguntó indignado.

.-No tengo idea de quien te este escribiendo, pero si quieres volver a tener una vida normal deja de evitarla.

.-Lo sé Blaise – Draco tomó una de las notas, sabiendo perfectamente de quien era y con un movimiento de varita desapareció las demás, con cuidado desdoblo el pergamino. Y leyó

_Draco:_

_Sé que debes estar muy molesto conmigo, pero simplemente no me ignores, puedes insultarme, golpearme o maldecidme, pero no me ignores._

.-A veces Potter es tan patético-pensó Draco

_Sabes perfectamente que necesitamos hablar, por favor ve esta noche a la torre de Astronomía a las 11:00, te estaré esperando._

_Harry_

El Slytherin suspiro pesadamente, pero en el fondo sabía que era necesario hablar con Potter, además ya lo había hecho sufrir bastante

3.

Todavía faltaban 10 minutos para la hora en la que había citado al rubio y Harry ya estaba en el aula vacía de la torre de Astronomía esperándolo. Tenía la seguridad de que Draco había leído alguna de sus notas pues las había hechizado para saber el momento en que las leyera y para que nada mas Draco pudiera hacerlo (por seguridad).

No llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando cuando la puerta del aula se abrió para dejar pasar al rubio –Hola- saludo Harry al recién llegado.

¿Qué es lo que quieres POTTER?

Harry sabía que Draco estaba enojado con él porque lo había cuestionado y no había querido escuchar las razones del Sly para mantener oculta por el momento su "acuerdo" y seguir comportándose como siempre en el colegio.-Lo siento Draco- fue lo único capas de decir.

¿Qué es lo que sientes¿Ser un patético cara rajada?- Draco sabía que no era la manera correcta de tratar de arreglar su pequeñísima semi amistad con el moreno, pero él era un Slytherin y no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles a Potter.

A pesar de que inexplicablemente ahora le afectaban más los insultos de Draco, Harry sentía que le debía una disculpa – Siento haberme comportado como un idiota.

.-Por lo menos reconoces que eres un idiota – El Sly miró al chico frente a él y al ver la expresión dolida de su rostro todos sus deseos de molestarlo se esfumaron – Harry.

El Gryffindor sonrió un poco aliviado, el hecho de que Draco lo llamara "Harry" y no "Potter" significaba que ya lo había perdonado.

.-Mira Harry, no es que me arrepienta de mi decisión de no convertirme en una réplica de mi Padre.

.-Lo sé – trató de interrumpir el Gryffindor, pero Draco continúo hablando.

.- Lo que sucede es que si de por sí ya me consideran un traidor, imagínate lo que harán si descubren que tengo contacto y una especie de alianza contigo- Draco caminó un poco por el aula y después se sentó en una silla desvencijada.

.- ¿Has notado que Crabbe y Goyle encontraron un nuevo "líder"?

.- Theodore Nott, es un imbecil- siseo Malfoy – no ha dejado de atosigarme, no sé que haría si no tuviera Blaise de mi lado.

.- ¿Blaise?

.- Si Blaise Zabini.

.- Oh Zabini- Harry supuso que Draco se refería al chico moreno que casi siempre estaba con él. Durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta, pero ahora parecía querer cruzarse en su camino, primero Ron le había platicado de su pequeña "charla" en el tren y ahora Draco le hablaba de él.

.-De hecho Blaise es el único amigo de verdad que tengo- El hecho de que Draco confiara tanto en Zabini, debía haber tranquilizado al niño-que-vivió, pero no, lo único que hizo fue lograr que le simpatizara menos.

Durante algunos minutos el silencio reino en él aula, los dos chicos disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía del otro, Draco se levantó.

.-Nos vemos mañana en clases Harry- Draco había utilizado este tiempo en planear diferentes maneras de provocar al Gryffindor en clases y conseguir que los castigarán para poder hablar sin que nadie sospechara nada. Y pensaba poner en práctica sus planes lo más pronto posible.

.-Espera Draco – Le llamó Potter cuando ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta

.- ¿Qué sucede?

Harry saco un paquete delgado lo abrió y se lo dio a Draco – Toma.

.-Se que soy extremadamente atractivo pero ¿Para que necesito un espejo?

.-Estos – dijo sacando del paquete otro espejo igual al que le había dado al Slytherin- no son espejos normales, son espejos de doble sentido, si necesitas hablar conmigo solo tienes que decir mi nombre y yo apareceré en tu espejo y tú en el mío, es mas practico y menos sospechoso que mandarnos lechuzas.-explico Harry

.-Mm., si tu lo dices ¿De donde los sacaste?

Este… uno me lo había dado Sirius y el otro es el que él tenía, lo recupere de Grimmauld Place este verano.

El rubio permaneció callado unos minutos comprendiendo la situación, sabía lo mucho que Harry había sufrido por la muerte de su padrino y entendía el significado de ese objeto para él .- ¿Por qué me lo das?

.-Ya te lo dije es un modo de comunicarnos mas seguro que cualquier otro.

.-Gracias, supongo. Buenas Noches– se despidió el rubio saliendo del aula-

Harry se acercó a la ventana y miro las estrellas su atención se centro en una en especial.

.-Sé que tú lo entenderías¿verdad Sirius?

CONTINUARA…………

Hola he regresado:

Primero muchas gracias a todos los que me hacen el favor de leer esta pequeña historia y en especial a los que me han dejado sus comentarios.

Erica: Gracias por leer y espero que no te haya decepcionado este capitulo.

Isilme Dragón: Antes que nada Gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad es que esta historia como lo dice el sumary trata principalmente de los chicos de Slytherin en especial de Blaise y Draco, por eso me he enfocado más en ellos. La idea principal era que la pareja protagonista fuera Blaise y Ron, pero me parecio bien incluir un poco de Draco/ Harry y ahora cuando estoy escribiendo el capitulo 11 (me gusta tener varios capitulos adelantado antes de publicarlos) creo que he escrito más sobre ellos que sobre Blaise/Ron.

Riku Lupin: En el final del capitulo 4 quería que el comentario de Narcissa los confundiera y me alegro que si lo haya hecho, por que en realidad Draco no esta jugando con Harry. Bueno en este capitulo nisiquiera son pareja todavía, pero te aseguro que Draco es 100 sincero (por lo menos e esta historia).

Mi computadora sigue muerta y no sé cuando terminaran de arreglarla así que ténganme paciencia estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo.

Por el momento esto es todo.

MAR MALFOY


	7. CASTIGOS

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes en este fic me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente los tome prestados.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic es Slash y si no te gustan este tipo de historias. NO LO LEAS. Por que soy muy pobre y no tengo dinero para pagar terapias psicológicas

**Capitulo 7 "castigos"**

**1.**

** E**l gran error de Draco fue insinuarle a Crabbe y Goyle que no tenía intenciones de aceptar la marca tenebrosa, por eso la mayoría de los Slytherin que tenían familiares mortífagos se habían puesto en su contra, en especial Theodore Nott. El padre de Nott había sido arrestado en el departamento de misterios y enviado a Azkaban igual que Lucius, pero a pesar de eso Theodore estaba convencido de que para ser un poderoso Mago, tenía que estar del lado de Voldemort y ahora con la traición de Malfoy se esforzaba en que lo vieran a él como el jefe Sly.

No conforme con los problemas que tenía con las serpientes y su nuevo "líder", Draco no dejaba de molestar y bajar puntos a los Gryffindor (por lo que varios Slytherin no creían en su supuesta traición) en especial al niño-que-vivó, quien no se quedaba tranquilo y habían comenzado con una serie de pleitos en cualquier pasillo del colegio donde se encontraran, por lo que ambos pasaban mucho tiempo castigados.

.- Hey Zabini¿Dónde está Malfoy?-preguntó Nott entrando a la habitación.

.- No lo sé y si no te importa trató de terminar mi tarea.

.- ¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta Malfoy¿No se supone que ahora que no tiene a nadie siempre esta pegado a ti?

.-Mira Nott- Blaise se levanto muy enojado y se paró frente a Theodore quien retrocedió unos pasos por que Blaise era mucho mas alto y fuerte que él – no se que diablos estés insinuando, pero deja de molestarme, por que yo no te tengo miedo.

Nott se limitó a sonreír sarcásticamente y salir de la habitación – Idiota – susurró Blaise mientras se sentaba para poder concentrarse nuevamente en su tarea, pero la Fortuna no quería que terminara su redacción de 30 cm. para transformaciones, porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Pansy entro en ella y se sentó en la cama de Draco.

.-Hola Blaise ¿Sabes donde esta Draco?

Blaise suspiró y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos resignado a que su tarea quedaría inconclusa .-¿Qué traigo un letrero en la frente que diga "pasen y pregunten por Draco"?

.- Lo siento Blaise yo… solo necesito hablar con Draco y pensé que tu sabrías donde puedo encontrarlo – La chica parecía apenada, se levanto y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Blaise realmente estaba harto y de malas pero sabía que no tenía derecho de desquitarse con su compañera.

.- Hey Parkinson – La chica se detuvo en la puerta sin voltear a mirar a Blaise – Draco esta cumpliendo un castigo de Snape con Potter.

.- Para variar ¿no? – Blaise volteo a mirar a Pansy que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta aún de espaldas a él – digo ahora pasan MUCHO tiempo juntos, Draco se esfuerza demasiado en provocar a Potter frente algún profesor para que los castiguen, es como si lo hiciera apropósito.

.- Claro que no Parkinson es solo que Draco no lo soporta y le entretiene sacar al Gryffindor de sus casillas, es todo.

.-Si lo sé – Pansy giro el rostro para ver a Blaise. A él algo en el rostro de la chica le dijo que no estaba muy convencida de las razones de Draco – Gracias Zabini.

No mucho tiempo después de que Pansy se fuera Blaise guardó sus cosas y se cambio de ropa para poder irse a dormir, esa noche no escucho a sus compañeros entrar a la habitación ni llegar a Draco después de su castigo.

2.

Draco bostezaba disimuladamente mientras jugaba con su comida,-Pareces cansado Draco.

.-Lo estoy, Snape nos hizo lavar TODOS los calderos que había en la mazmorra.

.-Pues deberías dejar de Molestar a Potter.

.-Y perderme la diversión, no gracias prefiero seguir pagando (bostezo) el precio

.-Talvez Pansy tenga razón

.- ¿Qué dijiste Blaise?- preguntó Draco quien no le había prestado mucha atención.

.- Nada – La verdad es que había pensado mucho en las palabra de Pansy "lo hace a propósito" "pasan mucho tiempo juntos" y estas le habían dado algunas ideas de lo que pensaba la Slytherin ideas que a él le parecían imposibles, pero seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué Draco prefería fregar calderos que dejar en paz a Potter?

La idea no lo abandonó hasta que llegaron a la mazmorra de Snape a la hora de Pociones Avanzadas, clase que compartían con los Gryffindors quienes ya estaban ahí.

.-Sr. Malfoy – dijo Snape en cuanto Draco y los Sly llegaron – Le reservé un asiento especial frente a mi escritorio junto al Sr. Potter, como ya no tengo más calderos para lavar y la mazmorra está impecable, quiero evitarme la molestia de tener que castigarlos, así que los estaré vigilando. Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada y fue directamente hacia el asiento que le había indicado Snape.

Blaise se sentó juntó Pansy y ambos se pusieron a trabajar en la poción que Snape les había dejado, dos mesas a la derecha de ellos Weasley y Granger también trabajaban en la poción, aunque el pelirrojo no se veía muy contento es más se veía molesto y apático, la chica le susurraba algo para tratar de calmarlo mientras colocaba una mano en el brazo de Ron quien volteo mirar a su amiga y le dedico una media sonrisa, al parecer Hermione había logrado tranquilizarlo.

Blaise miraba nada disimuladamente a Ron y Hermione, la amistad que los 3 Gryffindor tenían le habían generado muchas dudas desde que comenzó a interesarse en el pelirrojo, sentía celos de que ellos pasarán mucho tiempo juntos y estaba casi seguro de que Granger y Ron tenían una relación de más que amigos.

-Cuidado Zabini – Le dijo Pansy, mientras le sostenía la mano. Por estar distraído el Slytherin estuvo apunto de agregar por error pus de bobotubérculo, lo que hubiera provocado que su poción explotara…

Blaise aún miraba su brazo tratando de asimilar lo estúpidamente que estaba comportándose – Todo por culpa de Weasley y él tal vez esta liado con la sabelotodo esa – pensó cuando escuchó que una poción estallaba, pero gracias a Merlín no era la suya era la de…

.- ¡MALFOY, POTTER¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN?- gritó el profesor Snape parándose delante de los dos chicos que estaban empapados con la poción

Fue su culpa- dijeron los dos señalándose al mismo tiempo.

.- NO ME INTERESA DE QUIEN FUE LA CULPA, ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES Y SUS ESTÚPIDAS PELEAS DE BEBITOS MALCRIADOS 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFINDOR Y SLYTHERIN, Y NO ME MIRE ASI SEÑOR MALFOY – indico el profesor al ver la mirada incrédula de su mejor alumno, realmente Severus no entendía la actitud de Draco, pero ya no tenia paciencia como para ponerse a averiguarlo – Además un, no mejor DOS meses de detención.

.- ¿QUÉ?

.- Lo que escuchaste Potter 2 meses de detención

.- ¿Y los entrenamientos de Quidditch?

.- En eso debieron haber pensado ustedes dos antes de destruir mi mazmorra, no sé como diablos se tengan que organizar poro los quiero aquí 4 horas después de clases todos los días por dos meses. ENTENDIDO

.-Si señor – contesto Malfoy mientras Potter se limitaba a asentir.

Todos los demás alumnos observaban aterrados a su profesor de pociones- _Envanezco _Y ahora todos LARGO,- nadie objeto nada y en silencio guardaron sus cosa y salieron de la mazmorra.

Blaise se apresuro a salir de allí junto con Draco y Pansy.

.-Ahora si la hicieron Draco- comentó mientras caminaban por el corredor que iban de las mazmorras de Snape a las de Slytherin

.- Jamás pensé vivir para ver que Snape le bajará puntos a Slytherin.

.- Cállate Pansy, y mejor por que no te vas por ahí, a ver que chisme nuevo te encuentras.

.-Draco… - susurró la chica antes de comenzar a correr para alejase de ellos

.-No deberías tratarla así Draco, ella realmente siente algo por ti.

.- Merlín Blaise, no te creía tan ingenuo, Parkinson lo único que quiere de mí es el dinero de mis padres y el prestigio que aún le queda al apellido Malfoy.

.-Yo no lo creo, y además ustedes dos ya estuvieron saliendo ¿No?

.- Si en cuarto. Por eso te puedo asegurar que no siente NADA por mí.

.-Bueno si tú lo dices – se detuvieron frente al muro mohoso que servia para ocultar la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin- Voy a salir un momento, necesito pensar y tomar un poco de aire

.- Como quieras yo necesito estar solo un rato.

Blaise dejo a Draco en la entrada a la sala común y se dirigió a las escaleras que subían a vestíbulo del castillo, necesitaba pensar muy bien, lo que quería hacer. No tenía intenciones de alejarse de Ron, pero la simple idea de que pudiera estar con Hermione, lo molestaba terriblemente, si a Weasley le gustaba ella, sus posibilidades se reducían a términos críticos, para empezar ÉL era Slytherin y Ron ya le había demostrado su aberración por las serpientes

Dos, ÉL era amigo de Draco, quien no había dejado de insultar y molestar tanto a los amigos como a la familia de Ron. Tres ÉL y Ron habían comenzado a conocerse con el pie izquierdo, literalmente ÉL le había hecho una declaración de Guerra y por último ÉL era eso ÉL, y si Ron andaba con Hermione era obvio que le gustaban las chicas y ahí sí ya no tenía ninguna esperanza – Demonios – pero después de todo era un Zabini y los Zabini no se rendían tan fácilmente, a demás no era un chico cualquiera, aunque tardara un siglo (bueno en realidad no tenía tanto tiempo, Mmm… mejor lo que resta del año escolar¡va!), iba a conseguir que el pelirrojo se fijara en él.

3.

.-Si, ya sé que dos meses es exagerado, pero no te quejes, fuiste TÚ el de la genial idea de molestar a Snape- Blaise se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, estaba seguro que esa voz era la de Draco, pero ¿Con quién podía estar? No se hablaba con ninguno de sus otros compañeros de habitación, podía ser con Parkinson pero después de cómo la trato en la tarde dudaba que ellos estuvieran juntos – Si lo sé, Pansy dijo lo mismo – Bueno ahora Blaise sabía que no estaba con ella, lo mejor sería entrar a la habitación y ver con sus propios ojos al interlocutor del rubio.

Blaise entró en la habitación y encontró a Draco solo, recostado en su cama sosteniendo un objeto entre sus manos, objeto que el rubio se apresuró a guardar bajo la almohada.

.- ¿Con quien estas Draco?

.- Yo… con nadie o ¿a caso tu ves a alguien más aquí?

.-No

.-Entonces ¿Por qué haces preguntas estúpidas Zabini?- preguntó el rubio sentándose en una orilla de la cama

.- ¿Qué era eso?- pero Blaise no se iba a quedar con la duda e iba a averiguar con quien hablaba Draco.

.- ¿Qué era que? – Malfoy agradeció a Merlín que fuera tan bueno para ocultar sus emociones ya que estaba un poco nervioso y lo último que quería era que Blaise sospechará algo sobre su "relación" con Potter.

.- Esa… cosa que escondiste cuando entre

.- Te has vuelto muy entrometido Blaise.

.- Si – contestó Blaise- y bien ¿Vas a decirme que era?

Draco saco el objeto – "Es imposible que sepa algo, Harry y yo nos hemos cuidado muy bien las espaldas" – pensó el rubio mientras veía con aprensión el objeto. Draco recuperó su sonrisa al ver en el su reflejo y no la cara de Harry que había estado ahí anteriormente – Esto Blaise, es un espejo.

.- Un ¿espejo? – Blaise parecía incrédulo así que Draco puso el espejo enfrente de él y Blaise pudo ver su confusión en los ojos de su reflejo.

.- Si un espejo ¿Ya los conocías?

"¿Por qué Draco parecía tan nervioso cuando lo vio¿Tanto misterio por un simple espejo? No definitivamente había algo ahí que no encajaba"

.- Ya estarás contento Blaise – Dijo Draco colocando con sumo cuidado el espejo de doble sentido que le había dado Harry, sobre la cama.

.-Entonces debo suponer que hablabas con un espejo- comentó Zabini, provocando que Draco se tensara asumiendo que Blaise lo había estado espiando "¿Qué tanto habrá alcanzado a escuchar?"

.-No esta bien estar escuchando detrás de las puertas Blaise.

.-Lo siento – musitó Blaise – Draco yo… necesito hablar contigo.

.- Tendrá que ser después Blaise –Draco no podía seguir ahí ahora que Blaise parecía sospechar algo – ya tengo que irme a las mazmorras, ya sabes el castigo de Snape.

.-Si claro, platicamos después.

Draco ya casi estaba en la puerta cuando regresó sobre sus pasos hasta su cama y cogió el espejo y lo guardo en su túnica antes de salir de la habitación.

.- Definitivamente Draco está actuando muy extraño – dijo Blaise decidido a esperar a su amigo en la sala común porque además de descubrir lo que el rubio le estaba ocultando tenía que pedirle un favor.

Ya pasaba de las doce de la noche y Draco aún no había regresado y la sala común estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de Zabini todas las demás serpientes se habían ido a dormir, por fin diez minutos antes de la una la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al rubio al que Blaise estaba esperando. Draco como toda serpiente se escabullía silenciosamente rumbo a su habitación.

.- Tardaste mucho – dijo Blaise, provocando que Draco se sobresaltará – Tranquilízate Malfoy, soy yo Blaise.

.- Imbecil ¿Qué crees que haces? – gruñó Draco girando para quedar frente al otro chico

.- Esperándote

.- ¿Para que?

.- Te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo.- Contestó el moreno simplemente – me choca no ver con quien estoy hablando - Blaise saco su varita y la sostuvo a la altura de su cara frente a la de Draco – _Lumus –_ susurro y un alo de luz salió de la punta de su varita – Así esta mejor ¿no, bueno ahora que… ¿Qué demonios te paso Draco?-

El rubio trato de girar el rostro, pero Zabini lo agarro por el mentón mirando mas de cerca la pequeña herida que Draco tenía en el labio inferior, parecía una mordida y sangraba un poco .- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer escándalo Blaise, no tengo nada- siseo Draco

.- ¿Potter? – Pregunto sencillamente el moreno y Malfoy asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te hiciera eso? Y además esperó que él no se haya ido limpio.

.-Primero Potter no me pidió permiso para hacerme esto y segundo si, él se fue mucho peor- una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el pálido rostro de Malfoy.

.- ¿Por qué se pelearon esta vez?

Era obvio que Blaise sospechaba ya algo de lo que se traían Harry y él, por eso ambos habían acordado que Draco tenía que contarle la verdad, bueno no TODA la verdad, pero si algo, para tranquilizarlo. –No nos peleamos

.- ¿Cómo?

.- ¿Recuerdas que te platique que me habían pasado muchas cosas en el verano?

.- Si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

.- Todo, una de esas cosas fue una pequeña visita que le hice a Harry, bueno pues él y yo hicimos una especie de "pacto".- Blaise estaba un poco confundido Draco y Potter haciendo un pacto eso era algo casi imposible – de hecho fue un tregua, yo le conté mi decisión de que no quería seguirlos pasos de mi padre y que por lo mismo no iba a convertirme en un Mortífago y por imposible que parezca él creyó en mi y en lo que le decía, y desde ese día empezamos a escribirnos y a conocernos mejor, nuestra tregua significa mucho para los dos porque ahora tenemos un enemigo menos y un aliado más.

.- Entonces si hicieron su "tregua" en el verano¿Por qué se han pasado castigados todo el tiempo que llevamos de curso?

.- Ja Ja- rió Draco – Al principio creí que seria divertido provocar a Harry y ver cuanto aguantábamos sin pelearnos, digo por muchos pactos que hagamos, él y yo somos como el agua y el aceite así que no podemos dejar de pelearnos y ser amigos de la noche a la mañana ¿O si?. Después durante un castigo creo que de McGonagall, empezamos a lanzarnos hechizos simples y se nos ocurrió que ya que él es muy bueno en DCAO y yo sé bastantes cosas sobre Artes Oscuras, la mejor manera de aprovechar nuestros castigos era enseñarnos mutuamente lo que sabíamos y es seguro que no sirvan esos conocimientos cuando la verdadera guerra comience, además los salones donde nos encierran para los castigos tienen varios hechizos de protección e insonorizantes, así que son perfectos para practicar, es por eso que siempre regresó tan cansado, y hoy bueno se nos pasó un poco la mano.- Termino el rubio frotándose con un dedo su labio.

.- Es que no… no puedo creerlo, si no fueras tú quien me lo esta contando no lo creería nunca. Tú y Potter… suena imposible.

.- Si, no te imaginas cuanto – ironizo Draco

.- Entonces Pansy tiene razón

.- ¿Acerca de que?

.- Pansy me dijo que parecía que Tú y Potter buscaban apropósito sus castigos

.- Pues si, parece que después de todo no es tan tonta. – Dijo Draco antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello, (manía que había adoptado por culpa de Harry) al parecer no habían sido tan cuidadosos como creían si además de Blaise, Pansy también sospechaba algo seguramente muchas personas más lo hacían incluyendo a los amigos de Harry.

.- ¿Por qué se esconden?

.- Merlín Blaise, piensa un poco, si de por si las cosas ya están muy mal, imaginate que va a pasar si se enteran que estoy aliado con Potter

Claro, Blaise no había pensado en eso, era obvio que si alguien mas se enteraba se le iban a complicar mucho las cosas a Draco.

.- y bien ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? Preguntó el rubio decidido a desviar la atención de su amigo.

.- Yo, pues… necesito pedirte un favor.

Draco miró divertido a Blaise ya que jamás se imaginó algo así- Claro Blaise, dime que es lo que puedo hacer por ti.

.-Bueno necesito que me ayudes, necesito que me digas como puedo lograr que castiguen a alguien.

.- ¿A quien?

.- Ronald Weasley

.- ¿Weasel?-

.-Si a Weasley

.- ¿Para que quieres que los castiguen?

.- No, Draco no me estas entendiendo, yo quiero que lo castiguen a él no a mi.

"Bueno, eso cambia las cosas" - ¿Qué te hizo la comadreja?

.-Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño encuentro en el expreso y pues el muy idiota no sabe con quien se metió.

Según Draco las razones de Blaise eran válidas así que decidió ayudarlo.

CONTINUARA….

¡SI!

Después de muchas semanas en el hospital ¡MI PC ESTA VIVA!

Estoy tan contenta que por eso el día de hoy subiré 2 capítulos de esta historia.

Gracias a Riku Lupin y Isilme Dragon por sus reviews y sus buenos deseos para mi PC.

Espero que estos capítulos les gusten.

MAR MALFOY


	8. En la Biblioteca

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes en este fic me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente los tome prestados.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic es Slash y si no te gustan este tipo de historias. NO LO LEAS. Por que soy muy pobre y no tengo dinero para pagar terapias psicológicas

**Capitulo 8 "la biblioteca"**

1.

Blaise pasó mucho tiempo planeando con cuidado todo lo que iba a hacer y buscando el momento indicado para llevar a cabo sus planes.

No fue hasta dos días después que ese momento llegó. Blaise estaba vigilando la puerta de la biblioteca, había logrado convencer a un chico de Ravenclaw para que entretuviera a Granger y tal y como había previsto el pelirrojo se había cansado de esperarla y se dirigía a su sala común.

.- Pero que tenemos aquí, una pequeña comadreja – siseo Blaise a espaldas del Gryffindor.

.- ¿Qué quieres Zabini?

.- Wow, no sabía que hablabas sin que te lo ordene tu jefe.

.- A mi nadie me da órdenes

.- ¿No? Pero que no eres el perrito faldero de Potter.

.- No soy igual que tú que siempre andas detrás de Malfoy.- al principio Ron pensaba que Zabini no dejaría de molestarlo, pero contra todas sus expectativas Blaise se había limitado a ignorarlo y ahora que había bajado la guardia lo atacaba "igual de traicionero que las serpientes" pensó el Gryffindor.

.- Ya me había dicho Draco que no sabías respetar a tus superiores Weasley, pero yo me encargare de enseñarte, no te preocupes.

.-Estúpido, engreído

.- No me afecta lo que pueda decir un pobretón y sucio Gryffindor como tú.

Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Zabini lo intimidara así que agarró a Blaise del cuello de la túnica y lo empujo contra la pared. En un descuido del pelirrojo, Blaise le hizo una seña a una niña de Hufflepuff con la que ya había acordado que iría a buscar a la profesora McGonagall.

Todo estaba saliendo tal y como el Slytherin lo había planeado, pero de repente Ron hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse de él, obviamente Zabini no iba a permitir que se le escapará esa única oportunidad. – Ustedes siempre andan diciendo que nosotros los Slytherin somos unos cobardes, pero mira quien es él que esta huyendo ahora.

.- Yo no estoy huyendo – Ron se detuvo a menos de 2m de Blaise – simplemente creo que no vale la pena pelearme con una serpiente rastrera como tú.

.- Ja Ja, lo que pasa es que no puedes hacer nada sin que Potter este cerca.

.- Deja de meter a Harry en esto.

.- No eres más que un mago mediocre igual que tu padre – Blaise no tenía intenciones de insultar a la familia de Ron, pero situaciones extremas requerían medidas extremas y todavía no terminaba – pero que más puedes ser si andas mezclado con una Sangre Sucia – Blaise se detuvo a observar el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras.

.- NUNCA TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR DE NUEVO ASÍ A HERMIONE –gritó Ron y olvidándose por completo de su varita fue hacia Blaise con la única intención de romperle la cara.

2.

Draco y Harry habían encontrado un aula vacía cerca de la Torre donde vivía la Profesora Trelawney, la cual transformaron con un poco de magia en el lugar ideal para sus encuentros (a parte de los castigos), las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos por un material acolchonado para evitar que se lastimaran durante sus practicas y el único mueble que dejaron era un sillón negro que el Slytherin había llevado el cual les servía para descansar y entre los dos habían logrado insonorizarla y que cualquier otra persona que entrara en ella simplemente viera un aula en desuso llena de basura y polvo. Harry había bautizado el lugar como su propia sala de los menesteres por que ahí tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, seguridad, privacidad y a Draco.

Y justamente ahí se encontraba el moreno esperando al Sly que lo había citado sin ningún motivo en especial.

.- ¿Pensando en mi? – siseo una voz muy cerca del oído de Harry que estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza echada hacía atrás.

.- Siempre – Respondió Potter tomando las manos de Draco para jalarlo hacia él y poder verlo mejor - ¿Por qué me llamaste?

.- ¿Necesito alguna razón para querer verte?

.- Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que con los problemas que tienes con los Slytherin, me preocupa que te vallan a hacer algo.

Draco se zafó del agarre del Gryffindor enfadado y se alejó un poco de él – Ya te dije Potter que el hecho de que tu y yo estemos juntos, no significa que tengas que estar protegiéndome todo el tiempo, yo sé muy bien cuidarme solo, gracias – Draco había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Harry (aunque al principio casi se avienta de la torre de astronomía y después había tratado de auto convencerse de que "eso" no era posible) y que le agradaba toda la seguridad que sentía a su lado y lo tranquilizaba saber que a pesar de que todo su mundo le había dado la espalda, Harry siempre estaría con él. Pero todo eso no evitaba que odiara profundamente que el León pensara que era débil e incapaz de resolver él solo sus problemas.

Harry sabía perfectamente como se sentía el rubio, por que antes de decidirse a iniciar una relación habían platicado mucho sobre lo que Draco llamaba el "complejo de héroe" de Harry, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, amaba demasiado a Draco que la simple idea de que alguien pudiera lastimarlo lo aterraba – Sé perfectamente que eres un excelente mago Draco, pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ti, no quiero perderte.

.- Si sigues sobreprotegiéndome, lo único que vas a conseguir será fastidiarme.

El Gryffindor se quedó como petrificado al escuchar eso pero respirando hondo y muy despacio camino hasta donde estaba el rubio y lo abrazo por la espalda – Lo siento, perdóname – susurro contra el cuello de Draco antes de besarlo – Te prometo que no va a volver a pasar.

.-No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir- dejó el rubio un poco más calmado mientras se giraba para poder abrazar él a su chico.

Harry se refugio en los brazos de Draco, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y respirando el aroma que emanaba, ahí era el único lugar donde se sentía seguro y podía olvidar a Voldemort, la estupida profecía que los ataba y la gran responsabilidad que todos en el mundo mágico (léase Dumbledore) le habían puesto sobre los hombros – Te amo.

.- También te amo Harry – susurro Draco.

Harry levanto un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le costaba a Draco expresar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos y por eso él siempre daba por sentado que lo amaba y ahora escucharlo tan claramente lo sorprendía muchísimo. Después de observar al Sly por unos segundos le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de acomodarse de nuevo y susurrarle – Lo sé

Así permanecieron un largo rato hasta que Draco recordó que tenía que "distraer a Potter", para que Blaise pudiera atacar a Weasley sin ningún obstáculo.- Harry – dijo el rubio besando el rebelde cabello azabache.

.- Hmmmm.

.-Mírame cuando te hable Potter.

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza para poder encontrarse con la mirada de plata que tanto le gustaba.

.- Hay algo que quería darte anoche, pero con Snape vigilándonos no pude.

.- ¿Si, qué es?

Por toda respuesta Draco apretó su brazo al rededor de su cintura pegándolo más a él (¿más¿Eso se podrá?) Y lo besó tratando de transmitirle todo lo que con palabras se sentía incapaz de de explicar "Ojalá Blaise este aprovechando este momento, tanto como yo" pensó Draco mientras quitaba la estorbosa túnica de Harry de su camino.

3.

La profesora McGonagall iba lo mas rápido que podía rumbo a la biblioteca, una niña de de primero le había dicho que dos alumnos se estaban peleando afuera de esta. "seguramente son Malfoy y Potter ¿Cuándo madurarán esos 2?" pensó la animaga.

Cuando McGonagall llegó al lugar, ya había algunos alumnos de distintas casas alrededor de la pelea.

.- POTTER, MALFOY DETENGANSE.

.- No son ellos profesora – dijo una voz aguda a sus espaldas.

.- ¿Srta. Granger? Dígame que es lo que esta pasando.

.- Son Ron y Un chico de Slytherin

.- Granger, su nombre es Blaise Zabini – dijo Pansy que acababa de llegar al lugar.

.- ¿Zabini? – La profesora tardó un poco en asimilar la información, porque Blaise era uno de sus mejores alumnos y no lo creía capaz de pelearse con Ronald Weasley (a quien si creía capas de todo) en medio de la escuela.

.- BASTA – gritó pero ninguno de los chicos le hizo caso – USTEDES ¿POR QUÉ SE QUEDAN PARADOS? SEPARENLOS- ordenó McGonagall y entre algunos alumnos de séptimo lograron alejarlos un poco.

.- explíquenme ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – preguntó la profesora parándose delante de ellos.

.- Este… imbecil… empezó a provocarme – respondió Ron hablando entrecortadamente tratando al igual que Blaise de normalizar su respiración.

.- Sr. Weasley mida sus palabras y Usted Sr. Zabini me ha decepcionado bastante, creí que no le interesaba meterse en problemas.

Blaise ni siquiera intentó defenderse, pero se mantenía con la cabeza en alto con un gran aire de superioridad digno de cualquier Slytherin.

Todo había salido según sus planes y ahora simplemente tenía que esperar que la siempre estricta Minerva McGonagall no lo decepcionara – Los dos están castigados – y no lo hizo – quiero verlos en mi oficina a las seis de la tarde – terminó la animaga sin prestar atención a los reclamos de Ron y se abrió paso entre los estudiantes que estaban muy interesados mirando a los dos chicos ( que chismosos son los alumnos de Hogwarts ¿no?).

Blaise se escabulló entre los chicos en cuanto perdió de vista a McGonagall sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se había sentido desde la muerte de su padre aunque podía escuchar a pelirrojo despotricando en su contra.

4.

Ron iba rumbo a la oficina de su jefa de casa, su humor no había mejorado nada desde la tarde y ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos había hecho algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, Hermione después de sermonearlo por su conducta lo había obligado a terminar sus tareas antes del castigo y Harry estaba demasiado feliz cuando regresó de quien sabe donde que no le hizo caso cuando le contó lo que sucedió.

Cuando llegó a la oficina el Slytherin ya estaba ahí. Blaise estaba de pie recargado en una de las paredes, llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados y una playera sin mangas negra que resaltaba la perfección sus músculos y el color bronceado de su piel, su negro cabello (largo hasta los hombros, siempre recogido en una coleta) aún se veía húmedo y algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro dándole un aire "desaliñado" poco habitual en él. Ron se quedó de pie en la puerta de la oficina, la verdad es que nunca se había detenido a observar bien al Slytherin, y se dio cuenta de que este era muy atractivo ( ¿a caso Ron estaba ciego?) alto, espalda ancha, músculos perfectamente marcados, "y Merlín que ojos tan bellos, son azules como el mar. ¿OJOS?" pensó alarmado el Gryffindor mientras agachaba la cabeza, Blaise lo había descubierto mientras lo observaba, no sabía donde meterse pero para su buena suerte antes de que el Sly le dijera algo llegó la profesora.

.-Síganme- fue la simple orden de McGonagall y que inmediatamente los dos obedecieron.

Caminaron durante un rato por el castillo, Ron estaba harto de caminar sin saber a donde se dirigían –Profesora McGonagall ¿En qué va consistir el castigo?

.- No quería que perdieran el tiempo copiando algo que después van a olvidar Weasley, así que decidí que era mejor que hicieran algo por el colegio y aunque me costó mucho trabajo logré convencer a la señora Pince, de que los dejará a ustedes ordenar la biblioteca.- contestó la animaga deteniéndose frete a la bibliotecaria que ya estaba esperándolos.

.- Buenas noches Profesora.

.- Buenas noches, aquí están los chicos por cierto – añadió la profesora – el trabajo lo tienen que hacer al estilo muggle, así que por favor entréguenme sus varitas, podrán recogerlas en mi oficina cuando terminen.

.-No será necesario,- dijo Blaise – Draco me contó más o menos como son sus castigos y deje mi varita en mi habitación.

Al parecer la profesora no creía en la palabra de Blaise porque utilizó un hechizo convocador pero solamente la varita de Ron acudió a ella. Draco le había enseñado a Blaise (después de burlarse de él, por que también lo habían castigado) un hechizo que inventó junto con Potter, para evitar que le confiscaran su varita (porque ellos la necesitaban para poder entrenar)

.- Bien, pues tienen que poner en su lugar todos los libros que sus compañeros utilizaron esta tarde, limpiar las mesas, ordenar las sillas, en fin limpiar toda la biblioteca, el Sr. Filtch no hizo el favor de traer todo lo que van a necesitar

.- Traten de no destruir nada – añadió la Sra. Pince que no parecía nada tranquila dejando su preciada biblioteca en manos de dos jóvenes estudiantes.

Las dos mujeres abandonaron el lugar dejando solos a Blaise y a Ron

El pelirrojo empezó a recoger los libros de las mesas para llevarlos a su respectivo sitio cuando notó que Blaise seguía parado cerca de la puerta simplemente mirándolo trabajar. – Zabini, no te quedes ahí parado, ponte a trabajar, a cada uno le corresponde limpiar la mitad de la biblioteca y ni creas que pienso ayudarte.

.- No necesito tu ayuda Weasley- Ron simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y continuo con su trabajo.

Blaise espero hasta que Ron desapareció entre las estanterías, para sacar su varita y hechizar un trapo para que limpiara por él las mesas de su mitad de biblioteca, acomodo los libros en cuatro pilas y disminuyendo su peso las fue cargando una por una para desaparecer igual que el pelirrojo entre las estanterías, aprovechando los momentos en que el pelirrojo parecía distraído para hacer que los libros fueran solos al lugar que les correspondía. El Slytherin repitió la misma operación tres veces mas hasta que todos sus libros estuvieron acomodados, después tomo un trapo y fingió que limpiaba las mesas mientras observaba a Ron quien estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo como para notarlo ( o darse cuenta de sus trampas).

Ron al igual que Blaise no llevaba el uniforme, tenía puestos unos vaqueros deslavados que además de quedarle un poco ajustados se veían viejos (Blaise recordó todo lo que Draco le contó acerca de la familia de Ron y supuso que los pantalones debieron pertenecer a alguno de sus hermanos mayores) y una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos tenis muy gastados, a pesar de del mal estado de la ropa del pelirrojo al Slytherin le pareció que se veía sencillamente perfecto.

Luego de una hora mas de fingir que trabajaba arduamente, Blaise se aburrió y decidió que ya era momento de irse así que se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba el Gryffindor, se colocó detrás de él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo acorralándolo contra un librero.

.-¿ Qu.. Qué crees que haces?

.- Despidiéndome – susurro Blaise muy cerca del oído de Ron con el tono de voz más ronco y sexy que tenía. Ron cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que le produjo esto y decidiendo que definitivamente nunca podría ver igual que antes al Slytherin que primero le había parecido sumamente atractivo y ahora lo tenía atrapado susurrándole al oído –y como tu habías dicho – continuo Blaise – ni creas que pienso ayudarte.- los dos se quedaron quietos un momento Blaise disfrutando el momento y Ron demasiado impactado por la actitud del moreno como para intentar soltarse. – Nos veremos pronto Weasley muy pronto – y sin poder (ni querer) evitarlo besó el cuello del Gryffindor antes de soltarlo y salir de la biblioteca dejando a Ron completamente rojo y confundido.


	9. Escape de Azkaban

**DISCLAIMER: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son de J. K. Rowling yo solamente los pedí prestados para escribir esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fanfic contiene Slash, así que si este tipo de historias no te gustan regresa por donde llegaste y no lo leeas por que yo no me hago responsable de tus traumas.

**Capitulo 9 "Escape de Azkaban"**

1.

.-Harry, Harry – La voz llegaba como un eco a la cabeza del Gryffindor, sabía que alguien lo estaba llamando pero desde que había aprendido O_clumancia _su sueño se había vuelto más pesado – Vamos Harry despierta – y además estaba soñando con el más hermoso dragón que pudiera existir y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir – Como quieras, Hermione y yo vamos a bajar a desayunar, si quieres ir con nosotros a Hogsmeade te esperamos en el comedor - Ron dio el asunto por perdido y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, fue precisamente eso lo que logró sacar al moreno de su sueño.

Harry giró sobre si mismo para quedar boca abajo, estiro su brazo para alcanzar sus lentes y el espejo que estaban en la mesita al lado de su cama, contemplo por un instante el brillante color verde de sus ojos pero un momento después el verde cambio por un azul grisáceo, el Gryffindor se restregó los ojos pensando que las ganas que tenía de ver a su pareja lo hacían imaginar cosas, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos comprobó que realmente era la imagen de Draco la que estaba en el espejo.

.- ¿Draco, qué sucede?

.- Necesito verte – El rubio se veía mal muy alterado, su pálida piel estaba teñida de rojo y el moreno pudo ver perfectamente como le temblaba el labio inferior

.- ¿Qué tienes?

.- No puedo explicarte ahora, necesito verte – insistió Draco

.- De acuerdo, nada más me visto y voy a buscarte

.- Apurate

Harry dejó el espejo y salio rápidamente de la cama rumbo al baño para darse la ducha más rápida de su vida, había algo en la actitud de Draco que lo preocupaba.

2.

.- Rayos – Draco Malfoy sabía perfectamente que JAMÁS debía permitir que sus emociones lo controlaran, pero como se encontraba absolutamente solo se dio el lujo de sacar un poco de su frustración – MALDICIÓN – gritó mientras lanzaba al suelo el ejemplar de "El Profeta" que tenía en sus manos.

Draco se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Desde que Harry y él la habían encontrado, esa aula vacía se había convertido en su lugar favorito, pero en estos momentos estar ahí lo asfixiaba, no soportaba permanecer en el lugar que guardaba los que seguramente fueron lo mejores momentos de su vida.

_3/ FLASH BACK/3_

.-_Desmaius_ –gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo y de ambas varitas salieron rayos rojos. Harry logró esquivar el hechizo sin mucha dificultad, pero Draco no corrió con la misma suerte el hechizo de Harry le dio en medio del pecho provocando que cayera desmayado al suelo.

El Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba inconsciente y se sentó junto a él para ayudarlo. Draco se veía tan indefenso (y lindo nn) que Harry no pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciarle suavemente una mejilla –Draco – dijo el moreno casi en un suspiro. Desde el día que Harry encontró al rubio cerca de Privent Drive, las cosas entre ellos cambiaron rápidamente, empezaron enviándose cartas durante el verano, y Harry en cada una de ellas pudo conocer realmente Draco y darse cuenta de que el rubio no tenia la culpa de comportarse como lo hacía, la culpa era de su padre. Lucius le había llenado la cabeza de ideas y reglas estúpidas que según él tenía que seguir al pie de la letra. Pero gracias a Merlín, Draco se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y no estaba dispuesto a terminar como él.

Poco a poco gracias a lo mucho que podían platicar durante sus, cada día mas frecuentes, castigos conocía a la perfección cada uno de los gestos y manías del Slytherin, cada uno disfrutaba con la compañía del otro, hasta que llegó el día en que Harry se descubrió esperando ansioso la hora de su castigo para poder verlo y estar cerca de él, y fue ese mismo día que Harry ya no pudo seguir negándolo, se había enamorado de su peor enemigo. Al principio la situación le pareció algo irónica y hasta cierto punto graciosa, pero después le vino a la mente una frase que había escuchado "_los polos opuestos SIEMPRE se atraen_" y Harry podía apostar su Saeta de Fuego, la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador a que no había dos polos más opuestos en el mundo que él y Draco.

.- Ya Harry deja de soñar – dijo el moreno antes de besar con ternura la frente del Sly- por mucho que te hagas ilusiones, él no te va a corresponder – Harry se levantó y apuntó con su varita al cuerpo de Draco- _Enervante_

Draco empezó a reaccionar lentamente, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue al Gryffindor que estaba de pie delante de él. Con mucho cuidado se levanto hasta quedar sentado.

.-Creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente – comentó Harry guardándose la varita en la túnica

.- ¿Qué dijiste?

.- Que ya fue suficiente práctica por hoy.

.- NO – Draco se puso de pie de un salto- todavía tenemos tiempo.

.- Si tenemos tiempo, pero yo ya estoy cansado y creo que tu también

.- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te derrote.

.- Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo Draco.

.- Entonces vamos

Harry suspiro mientras volvía a sacar la varita, por algunos instantes la habitación se llenó de luces por los diversos hechizos que ambos chicos se lanzaban. Draco cayó al suelo mientras trataba de evadir un ataque del Gryffindor.

.- Acéptalo Malfoy, soy mejor que tú.- Harry a provecho la situación y se sentó sobre el estómago del rubio.

.-Ni en tus sueños "gatito"- siseo Draco.

.- Ja, Ja, Ja,- el Gryffindor acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de Draco.- yo te GANE

El Sly se recargo en sus codos para poder incorporarse un poco.- Ahora Harry, te voy a enseñar que un Malfoy SIEMPRE gana-Por un momento Draco se perdió en el verde de los ojos que lo miraban atentamente, antes de eliminar la, ya de por sí, mínima distancia que los separaba.

El-niño-que-vivió, no supo como reaccionar al sentir los calidos labios del rubio sobre los suyos, él había soñado tanto con ese beso, pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, el miedo se apoderó de él y se separó bruscamente, se levanto y camino hasta recargarse en la pared, siempre bajo la mirada atenta de Draco.

.- ¿Qué paso, yo pensé que tú, también querías- comenzó a decir el Sly.- Lo siento – Si Draco no hubiera estado convencido de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por Harry, jamás de hubiera atrevido a besarlo.

.-Yo si quería, si quiero, pero no, no puedo confiar en ti Draco, no sé si debo confiar en ti.

.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste cuando fui a buscarte?

.- La verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente supe que no me estabas mintiendo.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos tratando de encontrar las respuestas que necesitaban

.-Yo no puedo obligarte a creerme o a que sientas algo por mí- El Sly trato en vano de adoptar una actitud arrogante y trato de abandonar el lugar, pero la mano de Harry lo agarró de brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

.-Enséñame a confiar en ti Dragón, demuéstrame que no me equivoqué contigo – suplicó Harry

Draco puso su mano sobre la mejilla del Gryffindor – A mi me enseñaron desde que era muy pequeño, la importancia del poder y el dinero y a relacionarme con las personas indicadas, pero no sé como expresar o demostrar mis sentimientos, por eso te voy a decir esto de la única manera en que puedo hacerlo. No sé como lo lograste, pero yo Draco Malfoy, no he podido sacarte de mi mente ni un solo momento, cara rajada y no puedo ponerle nombre a lo que siento solamente sé que no quiero estar lejos de ti.- El rubio poso nuevamente sus labios sobre los de Harry y lentamente con la punta de su lengua fue marcando el contorno de ellos pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso en cuanto el moreno abrió la boca para entregarse por completo a las nuevas sensaciones que Draco le provocaba.

_3/ END FLASH BACK/3_

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse trajo de nuevo a la realidad a Draco, quien se levanto en el momento en que Harry entraba.

.-Vine lo más rápido que pude – El Gryffindor se acerco a su pareja para abrazarlo pero el rubio lo evito y se alejo más de él - ¿Qué te pasa Dragón?

.- Pasa que esto se acabo Potter.

.- ¿Qué estas diciendo Draco?

.-Que todo esto fue divertido mientras duro, pero se acabo- Contesto el rubio, tratando de convencerse más a él mismo que al moreno.

"Fue divertido". Las palabras resonaban dolorosamente en la mente de Harry - ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo?

Draco estaba seguro de que alejarse del Gryffindor era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero no era su intención lastimarlo, lo único que quería era protegerlo de Lucius.

.-Contéstame- Grito Harry obligando al rubio a mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Te burlaste de mí?

Mirar los hermosos ojos del moreno empañados de lágrimas era una de las pocas cosas que podían desarmar completamente el frió corazón de Malfoy- Por supuesto que NO, yo… yo TE AMO- Dijo el Sly y se acerco a él– Pero…

.- ¿Pero qué?

.- Pero fuimos demasiado ingenuos al creer que a pesar de todas las cosas que están en nuestra contra y de todo lo que nos separa, podríamos estar juntos.

.- Podemos estarlo. –Harry se aferro a la cintura del rubio

.- No Harry esto no es un cuento de hadas, tienes que entender que estamos en medio de una Guerra.

.- ¿Por qué, por qué quieres dejarme?

Draco se separó del moreno para poder tomar su varita y señalar el periódico que había arrojado antes de la llegada de Harry – _Accio_– una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos se lo dio a Harry para que lo leyera.

_/ FLASH BACK/_

Draco estaba terminando de arreglarse mientras pensaba que con un poco de suerte podría convencer a su novio de quedarse con él aprovechando que la mayoría de sus compañeros saldrían a Hogsmeade y el castillo estaría prácticamente vacío

.-Hola Malfoy, arreglándote para una reunión familiar inesperada- Nott se acerco al rubio escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle.

.- ¿De qué se supone que estas hablando?

.- ¿Cómo? Aún no te has enterado- Nott le entrego a Draco el ejemplar de "El Profeta"- Deberías leer el periódico más seguido.

El rubio lo tomo sin mucho ánimo y comenzó a leer.

_"Fuga en Azkaban: Los Mortífagos más allegados a_

_Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _

_Están Prófugos_

_A pesar de que el Ministerio de Magia no ha querido confirmar esta información, es nuestro deber avisar a la comunidad mágica que el día de ayer se dieron a la fuga los "mortífagos" que recientemente habían sido capturados por Albus Dumbledore y algunos de sus colaboradores, cuando intentaban robar información del Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia._

_Entre los reos fugados se encuentra Lucius Malfoy, quien anteriormente contaba con un gran prestigio dentro de nuestra comunidad y de quien nos sorprendió mucho enterarnos que desde la anterior guerra ha sido uno de los más fieles y allegados vasallos de quien-todos-ustedes-saben._

_Se recomienda a todos nuestros lectores que tengan mucho cuidado y tomen las medidas de protección adecuadas, por que estos magos son muy poderosos y…"_

Draco ya no quiso seguir leyendo por que la noticia lo había sorprendido.

.- ¿Qué pasa? No te alegra saber que tu padre anda libre por ahí.

Por supuesto que la noticia no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, la idea lo aterraba. Draco sabía perfectamente bien todo lo que su padre era capaz de hacer y le daba miedo la reacción de Lucius cuando se enterara de su negativa a convertirse en Mortífago y no solo eso, lo que podría hacerle a su madre si se enteraba que ella tenía que ver en su decisión.

.-Ahora que tu padre está libre creo que vas a tener que pensar mejor lo que quieres hacer con tu futuro.

.- Cállate Nott- siseo Draco

.- Ya veras lo rápido que Lucius te hace cambiar de opinión respecto al Lord – El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada pero Theodore simplemente lo ignoro- Te lo dije Draco, NO PUEDES HUIR DE TU DESTINO, tú vas a ser un Mortífago igual que nosotros e igual que tu padre.

.-QUE TE CALLES- gritó Draco antes de golpeara a Nott en el estómago y tirarlo al suelo- Apártense- les ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle quienes estaban aún desconcertados y lo obedecieron enseguida.

_/ END FLASH BACK /_

.- Nott es un idiota – dijo Harry cuando Draco terminó de contarle y devolviéndole el periódico

.-Lo sé… pero tiene razón- El rubio puso distancia entre él y Harry – con mi padre libre las cosas van a cambiar.

.- No, por lo menos no tienen por que cambiar ente nosotros

.- ¿No lo entiendes? Él va a obligarme a ser un sirviente más del Dark Lord

El moreno no podía creer que su Dragón se diera por vencido tan rápido

.- No Puede hacerlo.

.-Tú no conoces a mi padre.

. –Si ya decidiste convertirte en un esclavo de Voldemort, hazlo pero no te alejes de mí.

.- Harry entiéndelo, desde el momento en que acepte la marca, tú y yo no podremos seguir juntos.

.- Entonces no lo hagas, lucha por lo nuestro NO TE UNAS A ELLOS DRACO

.- NO PUEDO, YO NO SOY COMO TÚ.- gritó Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello.

.- ¿POR QUÉ TE VAS A HUMILLAR FRENTE A VOLDEMORT¿DONDE ESTÁ EL ORGULLO DE LOS MALFOY, HE DRACO?

.- MI PADRE LO MANDO AL… INFIERNO HACE MUCHOS AÑOS-El Slytherin no entendía por que Harry quería complicar tanto las cosas, se recargo en la pared y se tapo el rostro con las manos.

Mientras tanto Harry saco su varita y camino hasta él, tomo una de las manos de Draco y se la entrego colocando el otro extremo en su propio cuello –Entrégale mi cabeza a TU señor, así le demostraras que tan fiel eres a su causa– dijo con la voz entre cortada -Vamos, Hazlo Draco, mátame.

Draco veía incrédulo a Harry, como era posible que le pidiera semejante tontería, trato de soltar la varita pero la mano de Harry se lo impedía, así que con todas sus fuerzas la golpeo obligando a ambos a soltarla.

La varita salió de sus manos pero a pesar de eso la punta le dejo una fea marca roja en el cuello al Gryffindor, marca que Draco no pudo dejar de notar, se acerco lentamente al moreno y paso uno de sus largos dedos sobre ella- ¿Por que hiciste esto?

.- Porque yo SI tengo un destino del cuál no puedo escapar, o me mata Voldemort o yo lo mato a él- Harry ya le había contado todo lo referente a la profecía –y si tu ya decidiste dejarme, pues yo no tengo nada por que luchar, ya no tengo nada que perder y el resultado sería a favor de Voldemort y si de todas formas me van a asesinar preferiría que lo hiciera la persona que más amo en el mundo.

A Draco le asusto la manera de hablar de Harry y ya sin poder ni querer evitarlo lo abrazo posesivamente – No hables así Potter, recuerda que aquí el héroe eres tú.

.-Yo no soy ningún héroe. Yo soy solamente Harry

.-Tú eres mucho más que eso, eres el mago más poderoso que conozco, eres noble, fuerte valiente y lo mas importante eres mío eres MI HARRY- el rubio tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Harry para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras – y te juro por Merlín que no va a haber fuerza humana que logre separarme de ti.

.- Ni siquiera tu padre.

.- Mucho menos Lucius Malfoy.

Draco beso lentamente a Harry, para darle a entender que jamás lo abandonaría y que lo mejor era dar el asunto por terminado.

Harry guió a su novio hasta el sillón para que ambos pudieran estar más cómodos, el rubio se sentó sobre él y empezó a besar el cuello de Harry tratando de borrar la horrenda marca que ahí había dejado la madera de la varita de Harry.

.-DRACO– Una voz llegó desde el otro de la puerta.

El Slytherin se tenso al escuchar que lo llamaban y se levanto rápidamente acomodándose bien la túnica.

.-Draco soy yo Blaise, ábreme sé perfectamente que estas ahí.

.- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí Zabini?

.- No lo sé – El rubio miró a Harry que no parecía muy contento con la interrupción de su amigo.- En serio Harry no tengo idea de cómo llego hasta aquí.

El Gryffindor se levantó y camino hasta la puerta.

.- ¿Qué crees que haces Potter?

.-Voy a Abrirle a tu amiguito

.- No seas tonto, quieres que Blaise nos descubra- susurro

.- No se supone que confías en él¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que se entere de lo nuestro?

.- Harry – el rubio recargo suavemente su mano en el pecho de su pareja – ya hemos hablado de esto. Por favor este no es el momento.

.- De acuerdo genio ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

.- Esconderte – contesto sencillamente el rubio

.- ¿Dónde? – Harry miró detenidamente la habitación – este lugar esta prácticamente vació

.- Mmm… con un encantamiento desilusionador

El Gryffindor sabía perfectamente que no había manera de convencer a Draco de contarle a Zabini sobre su relación en ese momento así que tomo su varita y el mismo se hechizó.

.-Perfecto – dijo Draco – pero aún así creo conveniente que te escondas detrás del sillón.

Harry así lo hizo mientras Draco se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

Blaise entró tranquilamente y observo con cuidado a su alrededor - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrirme?

.- ¿Qué haces aquí Blaise?

.- No está bien contestar a una pregunta con otra – comentó Blaise pero al ver la mirada de Draco decidió contestarle – Vincent y Gregory me contaron lo que pasó o mejor dicho lo que tu le hiciste a Nott

.- ¿También te contaron por qué lo hice?

.- Si, me enteré que tu padre se escapo de Azkaban.

Draco decidido a ya no hablar más sobre el tema trató de cambiar la conversación -¿Cómo me encontraste?

.-Con un hechizo localizador,- dijo Blaise como si eso fuera la cosa mas obvia el mundo,-pero después de lo que pasó supuse que querrías estar solo por eso no vine a buscarte antes.

.- Gracias

.- Para que están los amigos

"Aléjate de él, Zabini" pensó Harry mientras desde su escondite veía como Blaise se acercaba lentamente y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de SU dragón."SUELTALO"

.-No te preocupes, Lucius no puede hacerte nada mientras estés en el colegio y además yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

Draco se quedo en estado de Shock, por que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le demostrara su cariño (con excepción de Harry) y no supo como reaccionar ante la acción de Zabini, pero un sonido a sus espaldas (algo parecido a un puñetazo en el suelo) lo hizo reaccionar y recordar que Harry era excesivamente celoso y que además nunca le había caído bien Blaise así que con cuidado se separo de de este.

.-Draco, yo necesito decirte algo muy importante. – Comenzó a decir Blaise mas serio de lo que jamás lo había visto el rubio – Tu sabes que tengo motivos de sobra para odiar a Voldemort y que si hay alguien que te ha insistido hasta le cansancio que no debes arruinar tu vida sirviéndole a él, ese he sido yo.- Draco asintió levemente- He estado pensándolo mucho y creo que tengo un plan para ayudar a derrotarlo, pero necesito saber si cuento contigo.

El rubio estaba interesado en el plan de Blaise, pero estaba seguro de que Harry trataría de evitar que se arriesgara y como por ese día ya habían tenido demasiados problemas creyó que lo mejor era que Harry no se enterara de esto, por lo menos no por el momento.

.-Blaise, por que mejor no dejamos esto para después, mira yo en la noche tengo que seguir cumpliendo con el castigo de Snape pero por que no me esperas en la sala común para poder hablar mas tranquilos.

.-Crees que es seguro hablar ahí

.-Cuando regrese del castigo todos van a estar dormidos y podremos hablar sin problemas

.- Si tu crees que es lo mas conveniente por mi no hay problema.

.- Perfecto- El rubio jaló a Blaise rumbo a la salida –Será mejor que regresemos ya a la sala común

.- No prefieres ir a Hogsmeade.

.- No yo preferiría estar un rato solo.

Los dos Slytherin salieron del lugar e inmediatamente después Harry regresó a la normalidad pensando que cada día que pasaba, Blaise Zabini le agradaba menos – Ese imbecil no me lo va a quitar.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

HOLA!

¿LES GUSTO? A mi si me gusto como quedó este capitulo, por que mas o menos explico como fue que Draco y Harry terminaron juntos y también por que es justo en este capitulo donde empieza lo emocionante de la historia.

Por cierto hay algo que les quiero preguntar ¿Quieren un LEMON de H&D? El lemon saldría dentro de 2 capítulos, así que por favor espero sus reviews.

Por ultimo quiero agradecer a Elian, por su review y quiero decirle que en verdad es una lástima que no escriban muchos fics de blaise y ron.

A ISILME DRAGON: Gracias por seguir este fic, tus reviews me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo (he recibido muy pocos reviews y yo pensaba que este fic era una basura que a nadie le gustaba y llegue a pensar que no valía la pena terminarlo). Tienes razón como que me acelere mucho en juntar a Draco y a Harry por eso en este capitulo medio explico como fue que estos dos empezaron su relación, espero que se entienda mejor. Ahora contestando tus preguntas 1.- Harry y Draco todavía no han pasado al siguiente nivel. No hasta donde yo sé y he escrito, por eso quiero saber si quieren que ponga un lemon 2.- En realidad Ron no ha terminado de salir del Shock y no sé como reaccionará en el próximo capitulo. 3.- En este fic Hermione no andara con ningun personaje relevante y es mas ese chico ya apareció (bueno lo he mencionado) en este FanFiction. PISTA él y Hermione se conocieron gracias a un lindo Sly.

SHIRA- HD. Gracias por leer este fic y por tu review. Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, por que es todo entre Draco y Harry y no menciono nada de Blaise y Ron.

MIRELS: Gracias por tu Review y si espero seguir actualizando el fic con un buen ritmo.


	10. Vacaciones de navidad

**LA VENGANZA DE LA SERPIENTE**

Mar Malfoy.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son una creación de J. K. Rowling y yo solamente los tome prestados para divertirme un rato con ellos.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfic contiene SLASH. Si eres homo fóbico o simplemente este tipo de fics no te gustan, regresa por donde llegaste y si a pesar de esta advertencia decides seguir leyendo es bajo tu propio riesgo, por que lamento decirte que soy una chica muy pobre y no puedo pagar terapias sicológicas ni ningún tipo de demandas

**Capitulo 10 "VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD"**

Blaise y Draco ya habían analizado con tranquilidad su plan y tomado en cuenta los diferentes factores que podían modificarlo. Tenían muy claro que ellos no tendrían que dar el primer paso, tenían que esperar que la oportunidad para poner todo en marcha llegara sola hasta ellos.

La mañana del último día del trimestre la oportunidad que tanto estaban esperando llegó, durante el desayuno un hermoso búho pardo se poso frente a Draco ofreciéndole una carta que al parecer era de su Madre, pero el Sly ya sabía antes de abrirla que el que le escribía era Lucius. No tardó mucho en leerla y en cuanto hubo terminado la carta se incendió sola.

El resto de aquél día el rubio estuvo muy inquieto y él tiempo se le fue rapidísimo, tanto que se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó la hora de su castigo y por consiguiente el momento de platicar con Harry sobre el cambio repentino que tuvieron sus planes.

El profesor Snape les mando a re etiquetar y ordenar todos los ingredientes para pociones que tenía en su despacho asegurándoles que sabia con exactitud que cantidad de ingredientes tenía y amenazándolos con castigarlos por tres meses más si se le perdía uno solo y después los dejo solos y encerrados como de costumbre.

.-Este trabajo va a resultar muy sencillo -Comentó Harry mientras empezaba a acomodar los frascos con ingredientes -Creo que vamos a tener mucho tiempo libre hoy.

.-Es lo más probable.

El tono de voz tan seco de Draco no le gustó mucho al Gryffindor pero trato de ignorarlo por que él tenía planes mucho mejores que estar etiquetando frascos durante toda la noche. – Estaba pensando que como es la última noche del trimestre podríamos olvidarnos del entrenamiento.

.-Potter, el entrenamiento no es ningún juego – Draco trató de sonar molesto, pero su mirada lo delataba.

.- Ya sé que no es un juego, pero podríamos dejarlo por hoy- El moreno había notado la mirada divertida de su novio así que se arriesgo a tratar de convencerlo, se acerco lentamente y rodeo el cuello de Draco con sus brazos –Vamos, Dragón los dos necesitamos relajarnos un poco.

.- Serviría de algo negarme.

.- No- Draco suspiro pero terminó por abrazar y besar a Harry- Sé que vamos a tener bastante tiempo en vacaciones para estar juntos y relajarnos- Draco trato de mantenerse serio pero no puedo evitar mirar hacia otro lado –No logre convencer a Hermione y Ron para que se fueran pero creo que ellos tienen sus propios planes para estas vacaciones.

.- La Sabelotodo y el pobretón son novios o algo así.

Harry golpeo jugando el hombro de Draco –Draco Malfoy ya te dije que no quiero que sigas insultando a mis amigos.

.- Lo sé, pero tampoco tienes que ser tan violento – dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba el hombro – además no es tan fácil y por lo menos debes reconocer que ya no llamo a Granger "sangre sucia".

El Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco ya que sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes del día en que Draco pudiera tener una conversación más o menos civilizada con Ron – Y contestando tu pregunta, No, ellos son solamente amigos.

.- Pues todo el mundo en el colegio piensa diferente.

.- Yo también estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, pero al parecer simplemente no se dio. Pero últimamente los dos están actuando muy extraño, estoy convencido de que Herm esta saliendo con alguien.

.- y Weasley

.- No tengo la menor idea, pero esta tan metido en si mismo que dudó que nos de problemas durante las vacaciones.

Draco sabía que ya no podía retrasar mas el momento –Sobre eso yo tengo que decirte algo.

.- Si.

.- Esta mañana recibí una carta de mi Madre – El Slytherin pensó que lo mejor era que Harry no supiera que la carta era de Lucius y que en ella lo amenazaba con torturar a su madre si no regresaba a la mansión.

.- ¿Está bien?

.-Si, solamente que con todo lo que pasó con el escape de mi padre, ella quiere que regrese a casa para pasar la navidad.

.- ¿Tienes que hacerlo?

.- Si, creo que es lo mejor

Harry se aferró más fuerte a Draco.- También yo creo que tienes que ir con tu mamá, aunque ya me había entusiasmado con la idea de pasar nuestra primera navidad juntos.

"Si todo sale bien, tendremos muchas navidades que festejar" pensó el rubio mientras besaba el cuello que amablemente le ofrecía Harry.

Los dos chicos decidieron que tenían que aprovechar esa noche en cosas mucho más productiva que acomodar los estantes de Snape, pero justo en ese momento escucharon como alguien quitaba los hechizos de la puerta. (Que mala soy siempre hago que alguien los interrumpa, pero es que aún no decido si debo o no poner un lemon entre ellos en la historia)

2.

.- ¿Por qué a mi?- dijo apenas audiblemente el profesor Snape después de cerrar la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

Severus Snape no podía decir que este año fuera el mejor año de su vida, durante este curso había comprobado la poca habilidad para las pociones que parecían tener la mayoría de sus alumnos y por si fuera poco no pudo deshacerse de Potter (no entendía como, pero había conseguido un Extraordinario en el TIMO) y además tenía que descubrir por que su mejor alumno (Draco Malfoy) parecía querer permanecer castigado todo lo restaba del curso. Pero no solo tenía que atender sus labores como profesor en el colegio de hecho desde el regreso de el Dark Lord todo se había complicado mucho, tener que presentarse frente a él tratando de ocultarle por completo su mente no fue nada en comparación con el castigo que tuvo que soportar por no haber acudido inmediatamente a su primer llamado (una sesión larguísima de cruciatus) y el temor de que alguien descubriera su trabajo para la Orden del Fénix.

.- Y ahora tengo que ser la niñera de Potter- Snape nunca terminaría de entender por que había aceptado la petición de Dumbledore. –Como si no tuviera ya muchas cosas que hacer – se dijo cuando llegó a su despacho y comenzó a retirar los hechizas de protección e insonorizantes que le había colocado.

Cuando por fin pudo entrar a la mazmorra lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante los dos chicos estaban trabajando tranquilamente sin pelear. Potter limpiaba y etiquetaba los frascos y Draco los acomodaba en los estantes, ninguno de los dos parecía notar su presencia –Señores, por hoy su castigo a terminado.

.- Por fin – Dijo el Slytherin soltando el trapo con el que limpiaba las estanterías.

.- Sr. Malfoy creo que es mejor que valla a empacar sus cosas, mañana el tren partirá muy temprano- Ambos jóvenes empezaron a salir pero el profesor detuvo a Harry – Sr. Potter tiene que acompañarme a la dirección el Profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted.

El Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como Draco salía del despacho y pensaba que ya no tendrían oportunidad de despedirse. Harry siguió al profesor de Pociones hasta la Gárgola que servía de entrada hacia le despacho del director sin decir ni una sola palabra.

.- Caramelo de Limón- susurró Snape y la gárgola se hizo aun lado para dejarlos pasar, y subir hasta el despacho.

.-Hola Harry- Saludo el profesor Dumbledore. – Le pedí a Severus que fuera a buscarte por que hay algo que necesito decirte pero siéntate por favor –Desde que Harry descubrió todo lo que Dumbledore le había estado ocultando se sintió traicionado y hasta cierto punto manipulado por el director, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir sus consejos –Creo que no es necesario que te diga que Tom le ha dado últimamente muchos problemas al ministerio de magia y a la Orden y he pensado que lo más conveniente es que practiques algunos hechizos muy útiles para duelos.

.- Moony ya… digo Remus me enseño algunos cuando estuve en Grimmauld Place- Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry había pensado que la única persona que podía entenderlo era Remus por que también para él había sido difícil la pérdida (Harry estaba convencido que la relación entre su padrino y Moony iba mucho más allá de una simple amistad). Y por eso durante el verano habían pasado mucho tiempo platicando cuando paso algunos días en la casa que habia heredado de su padrino. El licántropo le contaba infinidad de anécdotas de los merodeadores en sus años de estudiantes.

.- Remus Lupin es un excelente mago y conoce mucho de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

.- Mas bien – interrumpió Severus –conoce mucho sobre las criaturas oscuras y peligrosas, como él- El profesor de pociones terminó la frase casi para sí mismo con una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa. El licántropo era el ultimo de los merodeadores que quedaba con vida (A pesar de que me paso la vida tratando de encontrar una justificación par lo que hizo, para mí Wormtail ya no merece ser llamado merodeador) y por eso descargaba en el todo su odio.

Harry se contuvo lo suficiente para no decirle a Snape que Moony era 10000 veces mejor mago que él, pero el director siguió hablando tranquilamente- Como te decía Harry, Remus es sin duda uno de los mejores profesores de DCAO que hemos tenido en el colegio, pero por el momento el no esta en condiciones de venir al castillo y como me pareció conveniente que utilices estas vacaciones para entrenar el profesor Snape a accedido amablemente (si aja) a darte clases especiales de duelo.

De no ser por que se encontraba sentado seguramente Harry se hubiera caído, no era ya suficiente con tener que soportar a Snape en su clase de Pociones avanzadas, acaso el viejo director no aprendió nada después del desastre ocasionado por dejar que Snape tratara de enseñarle _Oclumancia_ el año anterior.

.- Sr. Yo- empezó a reclamar el Gryffindor.

.- Lo siento Harry pero no está a discusión este asunto. Es vital que aprendas todo lo que sea necesario para defenderte de Riddley y Severus es la persona más indicada para ayudarte con eso.

3.

El castillo casi siempre estaba prácticamente vacío durante las vacaciones de navidad y este año no fue la excepción pero los pocos alumnos que se quedaron en el colegio disfrutaban sus vacaciones, poder ir y venir a cualquier parte, disponer de los terrenos del castillo para hacer grandes guerras de nieve, si todos en el colegio disfrutaban estas vacaciones, bueno todos menos uno.

Harry siempre se había alegrado de poder quedarse en Hogwarts y no tener que volver a Privent Drive en Navidad, pero definitivamente estas estaban siendo las peores vacaciones de su vida. El profesor Snape lo hacía practicar la mayor parte del día haciendo énfasis en la importancia que tenía. Las sesiones de entrenamiento no tenían nada que ver con las que hacía con Draco en las que siempre podía convencer al Sly para tomar un descanso o de plano olvidar la práctica y hacer otras cosas, Entrenar con Snape era una tortura que lo dejaba completamente agotado.

La mañana de Navidad Hermione fue a despertarlos muy temprano para entregarles sus obsequios y disculparse por que pasaría toda la mañana fuera y no podría quedarse con ellos. Harry que hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo le dijo que no se preocupara y ella se fue a arreglarse para su cita.

.- ¿Con quien crees que este saliendo Hermione?

.- No lo sé Ron- contesto Harry en medio de un bostezo -¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

.- Ya lo hice, pero evadió la pregunta y se fue ala biblioteca – Ron termino de desenvolver el regalo de la castaña -¿Un libro? Hermione aún tiene la esperanza de que me interese por el estudio.

.- A mi me regaló un manual de duelo.- Harry colocó el libro junto el resto de sus obsequios que ya había abierto, el tradicional suéter de la señora Weasley, una caja de ranas de Chocolate cortesía de Hagrid, un par de calcetines ( uno rojo con un león y el otro amarillo) que había hecho Dobby –Ahora el de Remus- El moreno tomo una caja envuelta en papel dorado, desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado y encontró una cajita de madera y en su interior había objetos que pertenecieron a sus padres, el diario de su madre y algunos artículos de broma que solían utilizar James y Sirius para molestar a los Slytherins, además de muchas fotos de ellos, entre ellas había una donde estaban Sirius, Remus, su papá y su mamá cuando estaba embarazada. Harry pensó que ese era el mejor regalo que hubiera recibido nunca.

Una lechuza parda entro por la ventana de la habitación y dejo caer un paquete en la cama de Harry y tan rápido como llegó se fue. Ron se acercó lleno de curiosidad a ver el paquete. -¿Quién te lo manda?

.-No lo sé no trae tarjeta- Harry desenvolvió el paquete y se sorprendió mucho al ver una hermosa rosa blanca envuelta por una tenue luz azul dentro de una urna de cristal. –Es bellísima

.- Si tu lo dices- Al parecer Ron se había imaginado algo mucho mejor que eso, porque regreso a su cama a seguir abriendo sus obsequios.

Harry destapo la urna para poder sacar la flor cuando noto que había algo más en el paquete, tomó la cajita verde e inmediatamente la abrió, en cuanto vio su contenido supo exactamente quien le había mandado ese regalo, era una cadena muy fina de plata con un dije en forma de un Dragón y una pequeña nota que se incendio en medio de una llama azul en cuanto termino de leerla. (Ya notaron que me gusta incendiar cartas)

El moreno veía la llama en la palma de su mano. La nota era corta pero muy significativa para él.

Aunque a veces ni yo mismo pueda creerlo.

Te AMO

Draco.

Harry pensó mientras se colocaba la cadena en el cuello, que el día no sería del todo malo después de saber que Draco estaba bien y que no se había olvidado de él.

.- Wow¿Quién te envió eso? – Dijo Hermione que había regresado a la habitación.

.- Hermione, no me asustes.

.- Lo siento, pero dime quien te regalo esa flor.

.- No traía tarjeta – contestó Ron desde su cama.

.- Pues quien haya sido debe amarte muchísimo.

Harry enrojeció violentamente -¿Por, por que dices eso Herm?

.- Porque esta rosa esta encantada, mientras la persona que la hechizó siga enamorada de ti, no se marchitará.

Harry miró atentamente la rosa, si era verdad lo que decía Hermione entonces rogaría a todos los dioses que pudiera recordar por que nunca se marchitara.

.- ¿No se supone que ibas a salir? – preguntó Ron rompiendo el momento de silencio que había invadido la habitación.

.- Así es solo vine a despedirme y a avisarle a Harry que Snape lo esta esperando.

.- ¿QUEEEE? Ni siquiera hoy me va dejar en paz.

4.

.- ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?- Ron se había hartado de permanecer solo y encerrado en la torre de Gryffindor, con Hermione quien sabe donde y Harry en sus estúpidas lecciones, estas habían resultado por mucho las peores vacaciones que el pelirrojo pudiera recordar. Además él tenía un pequeño asunto que no lo dejaba en paz.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el castigo que tubo que cumplir con Blaise y desde ese día el Slytherin lo había ignorado absolutamente, cosa que en otras circunstancias le habría agradecido, pero ahora Ron no había terminado de entender por que estaba tan molesto con el Slytherin y es que no sabía que fue lo que cambió la noche del castigo, pero desde ese día no importaba lo que hiciera no podía dejar de pensar en él.

.- Hola Weasley.

Perfecto lo único que le faltaba a Ron para dejar completamente arruinada su mañana de Navidad era precisamente encontrarse cara a cara con Blaise Zabini.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

.- Tranquilo leoncito Mmm ¿No eso no suena bien? Mejor cachorro.

.- Imbecil – el pelirrojo no estaba de humor para soportar las tonterías de Blaise

.- Yo amablemente vengo a saludarte y tú me tratas tan mal ¿Eso no esta nada bien?

.- ¿Viniste a saludarme? – Blaise asintió- Pues Hola y ahora quitate de mi camino.

.- Hay algo más que quiero decirte – Zabini había reconsiderado su estrategia para conquistar al Gryffindor y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo fuera necesario para lograrlo –Yo… quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que te hice.

.- ¿Qué dijiste?

.- No me hagas repetirlo

.- ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?

.- Nada ¿Por qué?

.- No te creo. Yo no confío en personas como tú

Tal vez las cosas iban a ser más difíciles de lo que el Sly había planeado –Es enserio, estoy arrepentido de haber provocado que te castigaran cachorro.

.- Deja de llamarme así – siseo Ron mientras fulminaba con la mirada al Sly.

.- De acuerdo… Weasley y para que veas que es verdad lo que te digo te traje un obsequio- Blaise se acercó con mucha cautela hasta el pelirrojo y coloco una cajita plateada con un listón verde entre sus manos.

.- No quiero nada que venga de ti Zabini.

.- Por lo menos ábrelo… por favor.

Ron miro atentamente al Sly para encontrar una pequeña pista de que era lo que planeaba realmente pero solo encontró una callada suplica en sus ojos, por lo que con mucho cuidado abrió el paquetito y saco su contenido. Una bella esclava de plata fina con las letras "R" y "W" entrelazadas.

Blaise sonrió con ternura al ver la reacción del Gryffindor y es que había estado seguro de que el detalle le encantaría, y después de reunir un poco de valor coloco un pequeño beso en la frente de el pelirrojo – Feliz Navidad Cachorro.

El Gryffindor tardo unos instantes en asimilar lo que había pasado y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar buscó con la mirada al Slytherin pero este ya no estaba por ninguna parte -¿Por qué?–susurro mientras observaba el obsequio – No, no debo creer en él – se recordó mientras con cuidado guardaba la esclava en la caja.

CONTINUARA…


	11. LA MANSION MALFOY

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de su creadora J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados para divertirme con ellos y crear esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fan Fic contiene Slash es decir relaciones ChicoxChico. Y este capitulo contiene un lemon entre una de las parejas Slash. Así que si estos géneros no te gustan lo mejor es que no lo leas ya que soy muuuy pobre y no puedo pagar terapias psicológicas ni demandas.

**Capitulo 11 "LA MANSION MALFOY"**

1.

.-No puedo creer que las vacaciones terminaran tan Pronto.- Seamus y Dean entraban en la habitación de los alumnos de sexto arrastrando sus baúles.

.- Pues yo no puedo estar mas feliz, Seamus.

.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron.

.- Parece que se lo pasaron muy mal.

.- No tienen ni idea – dijeron Ron y Harry

Mientras Seamus y Dean sacaban sus cosas del baúl para acomodarlos nuevamente Ron estaba acostado en su cama observando atentamente una cajita plateada que se encontraba encima de su buró.

.- Oye Harry.

.-"Por fin se acabo toda esta tortura, además hoy regresa Draco"

.- Harry

.-"Lo extraño tanto"

.- HARRY JAMES POTTER – gritó Ron totalmente exasperado por ser ignorado por el que se supone es su mejor amigo.

.- ¿Qué te pasa? No me grites

.- Es que te estoy hablando y no me contestas. ¿En que tanto piensas?

.- En… en que por fin me voy a librar de Snape – se apresuro a decir el ojiverde.

.- Pero todavía tienes que soportarlo en pociones.

.- Es mejor soportarlo 3 horas a la semana que 5 horas diario.

.- Hey chicos- los interrumpió Neville- ¿Ya bajamos a cenar?

.- Por supuesto. Muero de hambre- Harry tardó mas en decir esto que en ya estar fuera de la habitación, aunque realmente de lo único que moría era de ganas por ver a cierto rubio.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que salieron durante las vacaciones habían regresado ya al castillo, por lo que el Gran Comedor estaba lleno. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor Harry observaba atentamente la puerta "¿Por que demonios no ha llegado?"-Al moreno el hecho de que aún faltaran todos los alumnos de sexto de Slytherin no le daba muy buena espina.

.- ¿Harry? – Hermione desde hace algunos meses había notado un cambio en la actitud del moreno - ¿Qué tienes estas muuuy serio?

.- Nada Hermione, estoy perfectamente¿Por qué...

.- Miren eso- Comento Ron interrumpiéndolos – No se supone que los Slytherins le habían dado la espalda a Malfoy-

En ese momento los Sly entraban en el comedor. Encabezando el grupo iba Theodore Nott detrás de él iban Blaise, Draco y colgada del brazo de este Parkinson y por último escoltándolos Crabbe y Goyle.

.- Yo nunca entendí por que se habían distanciado.- Hermione siguió con la mirada al grupo hasta que se sentaron.

.- Pues parece que las cosas entre ellos ya se arreglaron.- comento Seamus antes de regresar su atención a su deliciosa cena.

Pero a Harry no le parecía que las cosas estuvieron bien es mas la escena le recordaba a un preso custodiado por varios guardias y el preso no era otro mas que su Dragon. Y eso no le gustaba.

2.

Harry paso toda la mañana observando a Draco, durante el desayuno intento hablar con él pero el rubio nunca estaba solo el malito Zabini estaba muy cerca y lo que era peor la niñita estupida (léase Pansy) parecía haber sido cosida a él. El Gryffindor trato de relajarse y no preocuparse de más, por que estaba seguro que en la noche no tendrían problemas para verse porque el castigo de Snape todavía no terminaba, pero todos sus planes se arruinaron durante la clase de Pociones.

.- Sr. Malfoy – llamó Snape a Draco antes de que la clase terminara.

.- Si Profesor.

.- He recibido una carta de su Madre y he decidido que por consideración a ella y por que el Sr. Potter ha permanecido castigado durante todas las vacaciones voy a levantarles el castigo a ambos.

La mandíbula de Harry casi rozaba el piso, no era normal que Snape le levantara un castigo tan fácilmente a menos que algo realmente importante pasará. Y lo que era peor ya no tenía ningún pretexto para poder hablar con su novio.

Pero Harry James Potter no era el tipo de chico que se daba por vencido fácilmente, siguió observando de cerca al Slytherin y durante la tarde lo encontró por fin solo. El Gry se escondió en el aula de Transformaciones que se encontraba en ese momento desocupada y espero hasta que el rubio pasara delante de la puerta para jalarlo y meterlo al aula.

.- Pero que demonios pasa- Dijo Draco tratando de golpearlo antes de reconocerlo - ¿Harry¿Qué haces?

.- Nada, yo solamente quería verte.- sonrió inocentemente

.- Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora déjame salir.

.- ¿Qué te sucede Dragón? Estuvimos separados más de un mes y te comportas como si no te importará.

.- Primero, eres un exagerado Potter solamente fueron tres semanas de vacaciones.

.- Las peores tres semanas de mi vida- interrumpió el moreno, pero Draco hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y continuo hablando.

.- Segundo, por su puesto que me importas, pero en este momento lo mejor es que estemos un poco distanciados.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Te juro que pronto te lo explicaré Harry, necesito tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos.

.- Y se puede saber que asuntos son esos- preguntó el moreno, mientras se acercaba al Sly – Espero que no tengan nada que ver con tu amiguito Blaise o con Parkinson.

Draco abrazó al Gryffindor sonriendo sarcásticamente- Estas celoso.

.- ¿Yo?

.- No el muggle que esta atrás de ti. Es obvio que estoy hablando contigo. No hay nadie más aquí.- comentó Draco con su tan particular modo de arrastrar las palabras

.- Yo no estoy celoso.

.- Por supuesto que no Harry – el rubio y lo abrazo mas fuerte- Admítelo Potter estas celoso.

.- De acuerdo, si estoy celoso, no soporto verte con Zabini y encima ahora tengo que aguantar que Pansy este colgada de ti todo él tiempo- El moreno paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de SU novio.

.- Jaja, jaja, jaja, no tenía idea de lo celoso y posesivo que eres- Draco poso suavemente sus labios en los del moreno – pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Blaise es simplemente mi amigo.

.- Un amigo sumamente comprensivo y cariñoso, no creas que no ví como te abrazo el otro día.

.- Se preocupa por mi, eso es todo- Draco vio la cara de incredulidad de su pareja así que siguió insistiendo – te lo juró Harry, Blaise es solamente mi amigo es como Weasley para ti.

.- Ya y Pansy es como Mione ¿no?

.- Parkinson es punto y aparte. Ella esta obsesionada con salir conmigo.

.- Ustedes dos salieron en cuarto ¿cierto?

.- Cierto, pero me di cuenta de que ella y yo no congeniábamos bien. –Parecía que ya se le había olvidado a Draco que tenía que regresar a su sala común- Pero ella no lo quiere entender. Debe ser difícil perderme.

Harry reconoció el tono de broma con el que hablo el Sly – Me temo que eso nunca lo sabré, por que yo no pienso perderte JA-MAS

Era impresionante como la temperatura en el lugar donde estaban siempre subía con mucha velocidad y esta vez no fue la excepción. Draco beso desesperadamente a Harry, y es que para él también habían sido largas y horrendas las semanas que habían permanecido separados y deseaba sentirlo cerca, no podía dejar de intoxicarse con el aroma de Harry.

El moreno le quitó la túnica mientras Draco besaba su cuello y empezaba a acariciarlo. Harry metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio y empezó a trazar círculos en la parte baja de su espalda, comenzó a lentamente provocando a Draco pero de repente sintió algo en la espalda del Sly y cuando la tocó el rubio hizo un gesto de dolor que lo preocupo bastante.

.- ¿Qué tienes ahí Draco?

El rubio lo soltó y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa – Nada.

.- Déjame ver.

.- Ya te dije que no tengo nada, no insistas.

.- Que me dejes ver.- Harry lo miró enojado mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a levantarse la camisa para poder verle la espalda. – Oh Merlín

La blanca piel de la espalda de Draco estaba marcada por unas grandes yagas rojas, hechas seguramente por varios latigazos recientes.

.- Dragón – alcanzó a susurrar Harry mientras veía atónito lo maltratada que estaba su espalda-¿Qué te paso, DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HIZÓ ESTO

Draco se pateo mentalmente por haber permitido que su necesidad de sentir cerca de Harry (léase su calentura) lo bloqueara y dejara que Harry descubriera sus heridas.

.- Draco…

El Slytherin se acomodo perfectamente la camisa y la corbata, recogió su túnica y comenzó a ponérsela sin voltear a ver a Harry.

.- Te estoy hablando Draco.

.- Ya es momento de que me valla, tengo Clase de DCAO y no quiero llegar tarde.

.- Me importa un rábano que llegues tarde a tu maldita clase. Tú no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas quien se atrevió a lastimarte.

El rubio (que ya tenia perfectamente bien colocado su uniforme) rodeo el cuello del Gryffindor con sus brazos y le susurro lentamente al oído - Esta noche a la 1, ya sabes donde- Draco le regalo una media sonrisa al moreno antes de besarlo y salir rápidamente del aula.

3.

.- ¿Para que la quieres Harry?

El moreno ya estaba un poco desesperado, llevaba más de 10 minutos tratando de hablar con Hermione, pero ella no dejaba de interrogarlo.

.- Mione enserio necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar solución de tentáculos de murtlap.

.- pero Harry

.- ¿Sabes o no?

Hermione suspiro derrotada y le dijo- Lo mas seguro es que Madame Pomfrey tenga un poco en la enfermería.

.- Por supuesto- el moreno se golpeo la frente con la mano -¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

.- ¿Ahora si vas a decirme para que la quieres¿Harry? HARRY- gritó la castaña mientras lo veía salir rápidamente.

Conseguir que Madame Pomfrey le diera la solución de Murtlap le costo más trabajo de lo que Harry pensó, tubo que inventar que durante uno de sus entrenamientos de Quidditch se había caído de su escoba y se había raspado en una Mmm… parte muy privada que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse curar por alguien mas. Madame Pomfrey entendió la situación y le dio además un poco de ungüento para que sus heridas cicatrizaran más rápido y sin dejarle marcas.

.- "Hay algo en lo que Draco tiene razón"- pensó el moreno –"si soy un poco exagerado, apenas es la 1 y yo tengo más de media hora esperándolo" – Un poco exagerado, la verdad era que Harry no pudo estar tranquilo después de ver la espalda de su novio y desde las 11 de la noche, el-niño-que-vivió parecía un león enjaulado en la sala común de su casa.

Mientras Harry estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, llegó Draco puntual como siempre.

.- Hola – no necesitaba hablar muy fuerte para que Harry pudiera oírlo.

.- Hola- El Gryffindor se acerco a él, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde momentos antes se encontraba su sillón. Sillón que el moreno se había tomado la molestia de transformar en una amplia cama con doseles.

.- Potter, no sé que es lo que te imaginaste cuando te cite aquí en la tarde, pero yo no pensaba en "eso".- comento Draco con una pequeña sonrisa y señalando la cama.

.- Oh Draco- Harry no estaba pensando en lo que creía el rubio, bueno no totalmente.- quitate la camisa y acuéstate.

.- Tan rápido esto no es muy mmm como decirlo romántico, - Harry lo miró entre divertido y enfadado esperando que hiciera lo que le habia pedido.

Draco lentamente primero se quitó los zapatos y después se desabrocho la camisa dejandole ver a Harry su pecho y su perfecto abdomen desnudos, la imagen dejó al moreno sin aliento y es que su dragón era realmente el ser mas hermoso que pudiera existir en el planeta.

.- A… a… acu…acuéstate – Draco lo miro sumamente divertido antes de hacerlo. – Boca abajo.- el rubio estaba un poco desconcertado por la actitud de su pareja, pero quien era él para arruinarle sus planes.

El Slytherin se acostó boca abajo, tal y como se lo habia pedido, sintió como lentamente el Gryffindor se quitaba los zapatos y se subía a la cama para después sentarse encima de él. Draco estaba a punto de preguntarle que pretendía cuando sintió como un pañuelo húmedo pasaba lentamente sobre la peor de las heridas que tenía en la espalda, provocándole una agradable sensación de alivio.

.- ¿Qué es eso?

.- Solución de tentáculos de Murtlap pasteurizados y escabechados. Pensé que te ayudaría.

Draco ladeo un poco su cabeza mientras disfrutaba del alivio que le proporcionaba no solo el murtlap sino el saber que Harry se preocupaba por el.

Mientras tanto el moreno acerco su cabeza a la de Draco para poderle susurra al oído -¿Qué pasó?

.- No quiero hablar de eso

.-Por favor Dragón confía en mi- la voz de Harry parecía el ronroneo de un gato – cuéntame por que te hicieron esto. ¿Quién fue?

.- No quiero recordarlo Harry, no quiero.

El Gryffindor decidió que por el momento era mejor no seguir insistiendo así que coloco un pequeño beso en el cuello del rubio antes de seguir aplicando el Murtlap en las heridas de su espalda, mientras Draco cerraba los ojos tratando de olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido durante las vacaciones.

**_3/ FLASH BACK /3_**

****

Desde el primer momento que Draco estuvo en su casa, su madre la había advertido que su Padre no tardaría en llegar y que no estaba muy contento con él.

.- Te ha hacho algo- preguntó a su madre.

.- No, pero esta muy enfadado, Oh Draco no debiste regresar, lo mejor era que te quedaras en el colegio.

.- Y permitir que te lastimara.

.- A mi lo único que me importa es tu seguridad.

.- Pero…

Un ruido parecido a una explosión interrumpió el momento. Lucius Malfoy acababa de llegar y no tardo en aparecer en el comedor.

.- Padre, es bueno volver a verte.

.- Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo.- El mayor de los Malfoy se acerco lentamente hasta su hijo – No creas Draco que no me enterado de tus actos.

.- No sé a que te refieres Padre.

.- ¿No lo sabes? Mmm, yo creo que si, pero déjame refrescarte la memoria.- El rubio saco lentamente su varita del interior de su túnica y apunto con ella a Draco – _Crucio_- fue apenas un susurro, pero el dolor intenso que sintió Draco fue mucho. Sentía arder cada uno de sus huesos y parecía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos, el rubio pensó que no soportaría mucho tiempo más el dolor y deseó que terminara, podía escuchar los gritos de su madre suplicándole a Lucius que lo dejará en paz, y por ella decidió que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, él sabía muy bien lo que pasaría en esas semanas y había decidido aceptarlo, tenía que ser fuerte.

De repente, tan rápido como el dolor empezó, termino. Draco se balanceo un poco pero utilizo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para evitar caerse.

.- Ya te acordaste de lo que hiciste Draco.

.- No se a que te refieres.- repitió Draco

.- Quieres que veamos si otro Crucio logra recordártelo.

.- Lucius Ya basta te lo suplico- Narcisa se colocó detrás de Draco sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

.- No lo defiendas Narcisa, el muchacho tiene que aprender a respetar su destino.

.- Mi destino.- susurro Draco

.- Así es, una persona que es muy cercana a ti me ha comentado que has tratado de persuadir a tus compañeros del colegio para que desistan de unirse al Dark Lord. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

.- "Nott" – pensó inmediatamente y es que quien más podría haberlo hecho - Yo, estaba muy enfadado por que permitió que te encerrarán en Azkaban.

.- Y eso a ti que te importa. Hay cosas que para el Señor eran mucho más importantes en ese momento, pero ya vez estoy Libre. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad nos ayudo a escapar.

Draco trataba de normalizar su respiración, él sabía perfectamente que la única razón por la que Voldemort había ayudado a escapar de la prisión a sus Mortífagos era que necesitaba a toda su gente si quería tener más oportunidades para reestablecer su dominio.

.- Draco tienes que entender que tienes un compromiso con el Dark Lord.

.- "¿YO? Querrás decir que TU te vendiste a él" pensó Draco

.- No te voy lo voy a permitir. TU NO ME VAS A DESHONRRAR ANTE LOS OJOS DE MI SEÑOR.

.- Padre, yo he…

.- CALLATE – Lucius le dio una cachetada y si su madre no se hubiera encontrado a su espalda, Draco seguramente hubiera terminado en el suelo.- Tienes que entender que tu vas a servirle. Quieras o no.

El Mortífago tomo a Draco por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hacia la chimenea del comedor que en realidad era una entrada secreta a los calabozos de la mansión (Supongo que en un lugar como la Mansión de los Malfoy hay calabozos y si no había yo los hice aparecer)

.- Lucius suéltalo- Narcisa agarró el brazo de su marido en un vano intento de rescatar a Draco.- SUELTA A MI HIJO

.- NO TE METAS EN ESTO, DESPUES ARREGLAREMOS ALGUNAS COSAS TU Y YO.

Cuando Draco escucho eso sintió más miedo del que habia tenido nunca, él no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a su madre (no ahora que su relación era mas cercana que antes)

.- Madre, estoy bien quédate tranquila.

.- Draco – Narcisa se sintió tan pequeña e impotente cuando vio cerrarse de ella la entrada a los calabozos, y es que ella mejor que nadie sabía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser su marido.

Lucius llevó a Draco hasta el calabozo mas frío y húmedo que había, lo levanto un poco y lo obligó a estirar los brazos que mágicamente fueron atados a las paredes que tenía a los lados.

.- Ya lo veras hijo muy pronto entenderás que tú vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo ordene.- le dijo una vez que Draco estuvo amarrado delante de él, entonces tomo una vez mas su varita y dio un latigazo y un haz de color violeta salio de ella impactándose contra la espalda de Draco.

El rubio sintió el doloroso impacto, pero apretó fuertemente los labios para impedir que algún grito se le escapara, después de todo él aún era un Malfoy y como nunca se canso de repetirlo "un Malfoy JAMAS da muestras de debilidad ni se humilla frente alguien" y él DRACO MALFOY, no se humillaría ante nadie, ni siquiera frente a su propio Padre. El rubio cerró fuertemente las manos, tenía que soportar todo eso si quería que su plan tuviera éxito.

.- Te traje hasta aquí para que entiendas de una vez por todas que tu vida le pertenece al Dark Lord.

.- "NO, mi vida ya siquiera me pertenece a mi. Solamente hay una persona por la que no dudaría en arriesgarla, HARRY POTTER. Si mi vida le pertenece a él y solamente a él." Pensó el rubio antes de sentir otro latigazo en la espalda. -"Harry"- Draco imagino los ojos verdes del Gryffindor y eso le ayudo a soportar los siguientes golpes que recibió. Si quería proteger y ayudar a Harry era importante que su plan tuviera éxito.

**3/ END FLASH BACK /3**

Una vez más el rubio sintió como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo y justamente igual que el recuerdo de Harry lo ayudaba en el calabozo la voz del moreno impidió que la sensación lo invadiera por completo.

.- Draco… voy a ponerte un poco de ungüento que me dio Madam Pomfrey

.- ¿Madame Pomfrey?

.- Si, le dije que me caí jugando al Quidditch y me dio la solución y un poco de ungüento – Dijo el moreno mientras esparcía suavemente el medicamento en la espalda de Draco.

.- Gracias…

Harry no alcanzó a escucharlo bien - ¿Dijiste algo?

.- Si, - El Sly giró sobre si mismo para poder quedar de frente a su chico – Gracias. –dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

.- No fue nada. – el moreno le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

.- No es nada más por esto, es por estar conmigo a pesar de todo, por luchar por lo nuestro y por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

El moreno se sonrojo un poco, por que sabía que Draco no decía ese tipo de cosas si no las sentía realmente.- Te estas volviendo un poco cursi Dragón.

.- No te acostumbres demasiado he Potter.

Harry deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Draco pero antes de que pudiera separarse un poco este lo tomo por la nuca y lo beso lentamente al principio para después ir poco a poco subiendo la intensidad, el rubio comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry para poder acariciar sus hombros hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno los obligó a separarse – Ya te había dicho que Te Amo.

.- No desde que regresaste.

.- Te Amo – le susurro al oído antes de arrojar la camisa a un lado de la cama para que le hiciera compañía a la suya.

En una actitud que dejó sumamente sorprendido a Harry, Draco dócilmente le ofreció su cuello. La actitud sumisa y pasiva del rubio no dejaba de sorprender a Harry y es que por lo general era Draco quien tomaba el control de sus relaciones. El moreno no se hizo mucho del rogar y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el blanco cuello de su dragón si poder evitar dejarle algunas marcas rojas y sin preocuparse de que más tarde el rubio le reclamaría su falta de cuidado. Draco por su parte simplemente disfrutaba de las atenciones y caricias de Harry y es que realmente necesitaba de su calor y de su amor para olvidar todo lo que había vivido las últimas tres semanas.

El Gryffindor lo fue empujando lentamente hasta recostarlo nuevamente en la cama, se separó levemente de él ganándose un mirada de reproche, pero Harry simplemente se limitó a sonreírle a su pareja y después de darle un rápido beso en los labios se acomodo dejando descansar sus rodilla a los lados de la cadera de Draco y recargando su peso en sus antebrazos, sus labios recorrieron el cuello y los hombros hasta llegar al pecho donde colocó suaves besos. Draco que ya respiraba entrecortadamente y mantenía sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Harry no pudo evitar gemir cuando la boca del Gryffindor se encontró con uno de sus pezones y comenzó a besarlo y morderlo de una manera muy sugestiva hasta dejarlo duro, para después dedicarse al otro donde obtuvo más y más suspiros y gemidos del rubio. Una vez que Harry terminó de "jugar" con sus pezones, su boca bajo hasta su abdomen entreteniéndose una vez más ahora en su ombligo.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a pertenecer tan "pasivo", a sí que alejó sus manos del rebelde cabello azabache y lentamente sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el moreno cuerpo, fue acariciando sus brazos, su pecho, y después la espalda, sus hábiles manos recorrieron todo lo que tenían al alcance hasta que los pantalones de Harry le impidieron seguir con su recorrido, problema que el Sly no tardó en solucionar apartándolos lentamente de su camino y llevándose con ellos los negros boxers del Gryffindor.

Harry al sentirse en "desventaja" frente al rubio se dedico a desbrochar los pantalones de este que rápidamente junto con su ropa interior fueron a hacerle compañía al resto, dejándolos en "igualdad de circunstancias".

El moreno se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Draco haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran contra sí, provocándoles una sensación excitante, obligándolos a gemir roncamente. Draco paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del moreno y lo jalo para poderlo girar y quedar él encima del Gryffindor, para poder comenzar a besar su cuello e incluso morderlo levemente para poder marcarlo como suyo, el moreno jadeaba y gemía pensando en que ya se le hacía muy extraño que Draco le cediera el control tan fácilmente y que ahora los papeles estaba como siempre, pero dejo de pensar cuando sintió las manos del rubio jugar con su entrepierna y sus labios besar cada centímetro de su pecho.

El Slytherin escuchaba los gemidos de Harry mientras él seguía masajeando y jugando con su entrepierna.

.- Dra…co… - Gemía el Gryffindor y el rubio presintió que si seguía así el moreno no tardaría en terminar, pero como el no quería eso se incorporo recargando sus manos en el abdomen de Harry. El ojiverde dejo escapar un gruñido, mientras la boca de Draco comenzaba a ascender hasta su cuello.

El rubio se sentó sobre el abdomen de Harry tomó una de sus manos para llevársela a la boca, depuse de depositar un beso en el torso de la mano, introdujo tres dedos en su boca para comenzar a chuparlos sin apartar su mirada del rostro de su pareja.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al entender lo que este gesto significaba. Draco quería que él… bueno no era que se estuviera quejando o que no le agradará la idea de ser él esta vez el "dominante" en su relación, de hecho la simple idea lo éxito más.

El rubio acerco su rostro y le susurró al oído – Por favor – antes de besarlo larga y profundamente.

Eso fue todo lo que Harry necesito para animarse, bajó su mano por la espalda de Draco e invirtió nuevamente sus posiciones, para que este quedara de nuevo de espaldas a la cama.

El moreno dirigió su mano hasta la entrada de Draco, recordando todo el cuidado que este ponía para no lastimarlo y metió el primer dedo y comenzó a moverlo para dilatar la entrada. Draco no pudo evitar el ponerse tenso al sentir el movimiento y Harry lo beso con ternura – Solo relájate – le susurró contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que metía un segundo dedo y poco después el tercero.

Draco trató de relajarse como le había pedido el Gryffindor cuando la molestia comenzó a dar pasó al placer y comenzaba a disfrutar el movimiento de los dedos dentro de él.

Harry se acomodó mejor entre las largas piernas de Draco y cuando creyó que este estaría ya preparado saco sus dedos. Un gemido de inconformidad y molestia salio de los labios del Sly pero se ahogó cuando Harry volvió a besarlo, aprovechando el beso para colocar la punta de su pene frente a la entrada del rubio y lentamente introducirse en él.

El Slytherin rompió el beso, cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó con fuerza las sabanas con sus manos, mientras soltaba un grito de dolor al sentir el movimiento de Harry.

. - Shhh, tranquilízate Dragon – le dijo el moreno mientras besaba su rostro y le retiraba algunos mechones de cabello de la frente, quedándose quieto dentro de de él hasta que el Sly se acostumbrará.

Draco se fue relajando y lentamente rodeo la cintura del Gry con sus piernas, Harry no tardó en comprender el mensaje y lentamente salió del rubio para después volver a penetrarlo con un poco más de fuerza, al principio las embestidas fueron suaves y lentas hasta que los constantes gemidos de Draco lo hicieron acelerar su ritmo.

Draco se aferraba a la espalda de Harry como si en eso se le fuera la vida, el Gryffindor tomo con una mano las caderas del rubio para poder profundizar mas sus embestidas, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a masturbarlo con el mismo ritmo.

.- Te… a…mo… - jadeo Draco cuando llegó al orgasmo.

.- También…te… amo… Dra… gón… - Harry no tardo mucho en terminar dentro del Slytherin.

Harry se dejó caer exhausto sobre Draco, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y abrazándose fuertemente a él, quedándose profundamente dormido poco después.

El Slytherin alcanzó una sábana que se había caído al piso para poder taparse con ella y así resguardarse un poco del frío; besó la frente del moreno justo sobre la maldita cicatriz que marcaba su destino. Sonrió satisfecho mientras pensaba que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea cederle el control a Harry… claro solo de vez en cuando.

CONTINUARA …


	12. MISION MORTIFAGO

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su creadora J.K Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: Bueno ya se sabe que este fanfic es Slash así que no se por que pongo la advertencia ;)

**Lo que aparece entre "comillas" son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

**CAPITULO 12 "MISION MORÍFAGO"**

1.

Una punzada de dolor en su espalda, provocó que su tranquilo sueño se interrumpiera y lo obligó a abrir sus plateados ojos. Al sentir una extraña calidez, bajó la vista hacia su pecho donde pudo ver el rebelde cabello azabache que cubría el rostro de Harry, escucho el suave latir de su corazón, parecía que el moreno estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño ya que lo delataba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado se fue separando del moreno, todo seguía en calma en el castillo, pero ya no faltaba mucho para el amanecer y como el rubio no quería levantar sospechas tenía que darse prisa y regresar a su habitación antes de que sus compañeros despertaran.

.- "¿Dónde habrá quedado mi ropa?"- pensó Draco mientras buscaba debajo de la cama. – "Al fin"- el rubio había encontrado sus boxers y comenzó a vestirse.

.- Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi.- Harry había despertado cuando sintió como el rubio se levantaba.

.- Claro que no, pero no quería despertarte todavía.

El rubio se sentó en la orilla de la cama para vestirse, el Gryffindor se acerco a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

.- ¿Tienes que irte tan pronto?

.- SI.- Draco aprovechó el momento para robarle un beso.- Harry… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

.- El que quieras

.- Necesito que nos veamos mañana en la tarde, hay algunas cosas que quiero contarte

.- Tu solo dime la hora y el lugar – el moreno beso el cuello de Draco.

.- Aquí, después de la cena.

.- Bien.

Draco se levantó para acomodarse la camisa.- Ya me tengo que ir.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No quiero que "mi escolta" arme un alboroto por que no estoy en la habitación.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Harry, se acerco más a él y lo beso. – Gracias por lo de anoche Potter- dijo cuando se separaron.

.- Por cierto, Draco ¿Cómo lograste deshacerte de ellos?

.- No te imaginas lo útil que resulta una simple poción para dormir.- El rubio salió lentamente del lugar.

Harry rió suavemente y se volvió a acostar en la cama, después de todo el no tenía ninguna prisa por regresar a la torre.

2.

.- Hay no me quedé dormido – Harry se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar con desesperación su ropa para poder regresar a su sala común para tomar un baño y correr a clases.

El moreno corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían atropellando en su camino a los alumnos que iban a desayunar.

.- ¿Harry, en donde te habías metido?- La voz de su mejor amiga fue lo primero que escucho cuando llego ala torre de Gryffindor.

.- Buenos días también para ti Mione, voy a bañarme antes de que se me haga más tarde.

Cinco minutos después, el Trío Dorado ya se encontraba rumbo al Gran Comedor (Oo Harry si que es rápido, hasta le dio tiempo para ir a desayunar.)

.- En serio Mione, no tienes nada de que preocuparte estoy bien.

.- Pero por lo menos tienes que avisarnos que vas a salir, Harry tienes que entender…

.- No Hermione – Ron habló por primera vez desde que la plática sobre "En donde pasó la noche Harry" empezó- la que tiene que entender eres tú, Harry ya es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir que es lo que debe hacer, además él estará seguro mientras permanezca en el castillo.

.- Que grosero, pero me lo merezco por preocuparme por unos malagradecidos como ustedes.- Hermione empezó a alejarse de ellos.

.- Creo que se enfado.

.- Si eso parece – los chicos continuaron caminando – No te preocupes Harry, pronto se le pasará. Además esta vez tiene que reconocer que yo tengo la razón, tú tienes todo el derecho de escaparte de vez en cuando con tu "persona especial".

Harry enrojeció violentamente - ¿Co… como?

.- Ja Ja Ja, Harry deberías ver tu cara – Ron paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry – Además tengo que decirte que no eres muy bueno para ocultar cosas amigo, eso y el regalito que te enviaron en navidad pues, no soy tonto simplemente fue cosa de atar los cabos.

.- "Bien Ron sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien, es obvio que Mione lo supone, solo espero que no descubran con quien estoy saliendo"- Pensó Harry mientras llegaban al Gran Comedor.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos llegaban también lo hacían Blaise y Draco. Por inercia los cuatro se detuvieron cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

.- "¿Quien demonios se cree ese pobretón?"- pensó Draco – "¿Cómo se atreva a poner sus manos en lo que es mío?" Mira Blaise lo que nos hemos encontrado un par de gatitos.

Harry reconoció el casi imperceptible brillo de los celos en los plateados ojos de Draco.- "Se lo merece, es para que vea lo que yo siento cuando esta con su amiguito"

.- ¿Por qué no mejor se arrastran a otro lado para echar su veneno? – siseó Ron mucho más molesto de lo que debería estarlo.

.- Que fue eso Weasley, esa absurda respuesta es lo mejor que puedes conseguir.- Contestó Zabini quien al ver a los dos Gryffindors tan juntos se dejo cegar por sus celos.

Harry y Draco se sostuvieron por un instante la mirada analizando su siguiente movimiento –"Tranquilo Draco, Weasel es solamente su amigo, además alguien como él no puede quitármelo"- pensó el rubio mientras Harry ponía una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo para calmarlo – "Con que eso es lo que pretendes Harry, bien pues te demostraré que yo también puedo participar en tu juego".

.- Blaise – dijo con la voz mas grave y la sonrisa mas linda que poseía – No vale la pena que te rebajes al nivel de la comadreja, mejor vamos desayunar.

Draco jaló un poco a Zabini rumbo a la mesa de las serpientes, mientras Harry los observaba enojado y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

.- Vamos a comer algo, para ver si se nos quita el mal sabor de boca- dijo Ron visiblemente enojado

3.

.- Harry ¿Dónde estas? – Draco suspiró pesadamente ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo hiciera esperar- "Tal vez se molestó por lo de esta mañana"- pensó el rubio quien harto de estar sentado se levanto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro- Pues si es así ese es su problema, en primer lugar él no tenía por que llegar al gran comedor abrazando a la comadreja esa y… - una risa ahogada lo obligó a interrumpir su monólogo y girar sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la cabeza de Harry, No era la primera vez que veía la cabeza del moreno flotando en el aire, si mal no recordaba cuando iban en tercero lo había visto cerca de la casa de los gritos en Hogsmeade y esa vez el Gryffindor llevaba puesta una capa de invisibilidad, Draco no tardó en comprender la situación, se acercó lentamente al Gryffindor y le quitó lo que le quedaba de la capa.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

.- Llegué antes que tú – contestó Harry acomodándose bien los lentes.

.- Así que has estado todo este tiempo burlándote de mí.

Harry pudo notar que Draco si estaba enojado en serio – No me estaba burlando de ti.

.- Ya, y por eso estabas escondido.

.- Lo único que quería era hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste esta mañana.

.- ¿Lo que yo te hice? Pues a mi me pareció que el que empezó fue otro. De cualquier forma eso ya no importa.

.- ¿Cómo que ya no importa?

.- Yo te pedí que vinieras, por que tenía algo importante que contarte, pero veo que tú en lo único que pensaste fue en desquitarte de mi por una reverenda tontería

Draco se sentó enojado, Harry se sintió muy triste y se acerco a él arrodillándose y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.- Lo siento Dragón, se que me comporte como un gran tonto, perdóname.

El Sly le sonrió tiernamente y colocó un pequeño beso en la frente de Harry.

.- Y ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?

.- Será mejor que te sientes, es un poco largo de contar- Harry se sentó al lado de Draco y entrelazó una de sus manos con las de él – Creo que debo empezar por decirte que te mentí. No fue mi madre quien me pedía que fuera a pasar las vacaciones en casa, la carta que recibí era de mi padre.

.- De Lucius ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿Por qué fuiste?

.- No te lo dije porque sabía que te ibas a poner así, además yo no tenía otra opción no podía permitir que lastimara a mi madre.

.- ¿Para que te llamó?

Draco empezó a contarle a Harry todo lo que sucedió los días que estuvo en la mansión y con cada una de sus frases la expresión del moreno cambió, primero sorpresa, después coraje y por ultimo tristeza.

3/ FLASH BACK /3

Draco no sabía por cuanto tiempo su padre lo había mantenido encerrado en ese calabozo, lo único que tenía en mente, a parte del gran dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, era que si las cosas seguían de esa manera no tardaría mucho tiempo en volverse loco.

Lucius no había dejado de ir a torturarlo ni un solo día además de que permanecer encerrado sin la noción del tiempo ya era una tortura en sí, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo poner alerta sus sentidos y preparase para lo que seguramente vendría.

.- Hijo – La voz dulce y llena de preocupación de su madre tardo un poco en llegar a sus sentidos

.- Ma… madre.

Narcisa se acerco lentamente hasta él, ver en ese deplorable estado a su único hijo fue el peor castigo que Lucius pudo darle. Draco sintió como su madre rompía el hechizo que lo mantenía encadenado a las paredes, sus piernas sumamente débiles no pudieron sostenerle de pie y callo dolorosamente al suelo .- ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto?- Narcisa no creyó posible que Draco fuera capas de ir por si mismo hasta su habitación por lo que saco su varita y lo apunto con ella.- _Mobilicorpus _– susurró lentamente y como si unas cuerdas invisibles empezaran a tirar del cuerpo del rubio, este se levanto y mientras su madre seguía apuntándole empezaron a salir de la mazmorra.

Draco sintió la suavidad inconfundible de su cama bajo su pecho y empezó a reaccionar.- ¿Don... donde estoy?

.- Tranquilo Draco, estas en tu habitación y ya todo esta bien.

.- Madre yo

.- Shhh no hables hijo- Narcisa metió un pañuelo en una bandeja con agua que estaba al lado de la cama- Tu padre no me permitió sanar tus heridas con magia y de hecho lo único que puedo hacer es limpiarlas y tratar de evitar que se infecten, lo siento- gruesas lagrimas empezaron bajaron por sus mejillas- No entiendo como Lucius fue capas de lastimarte de esta manera.

.- Estoy bien.

.- No, yo no debí permitir esto, no debí acceder a que regresaras. Todo esto es culpa mía

.- No es tu culpa, yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar y aún así decidí regresar a la casa. Por favor madre, ya no llores

Narcisa seco las lágrimas de su rostro y trato de brindarle una linda sonrisa a Draco.

.- ¿Qué día es hoy?

.- Los días de fiesta ya han pasado y solo faltan 3 días para que regreses al colegio, es por eso que tu padre me permitió sacarte de ese horrible lugar.- Narcisa continuo limpiando las heridas de su hijo y se dio cuenta que tardarían muchos días en sanar las yagas de su espalda, pero tardarían mas las heridas que Draco tenía en su orgullo y en su corazón. Más lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero ella las reprimió pues le habia prometido a Draco que sería fuerte y una idea para hacer sentir mejor a su hijo le llegó de repente, abrió la parte de abajo del buró y saco un paquete – Logre evitar que esto cayera en manos de Lucius, llegó la mañana de navidad con una lechuza blanca, la más hermosa que he visto.- dijo provocando que su hijo inmediatamente se volteara y lograra sentarse.

.- Hedwig – susurró Draco y tomo el paquetito que le ofrecía su madre, sabía perfectamente que la lechuzo no podía ser ninguna otra que la lechuza de Harry y le agradecía enormemente a Narcisa que salvara el regalo de las manos de su padre. Lentamente comenzó a desenvolverlo, en el interior del paquete había una miniatura de un fénix hecha de cristal. La verdad es que aunque hubiera sido un trozo de pergamino viejo el simple hecho de sentir tan cerca de Harry en esos momentos lo hacia sentirse con más determinación y deseos de seguir adelante con su plan.- Madre por favor guárdalo en el fondo de mi baúl no permitas que lo encuentre mi padre.

Al otro día Lucius fue a la habitación de Draco para hablar con él.- Y bien hijo, esperó que hayas aprendido bien tu lección.

.- Si padre.

.- En realidad espero que sea así Draco.

.- Yo…- Draco tubo que reunir todo su valor y atragantarse con su orgullo para poder continuar- Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, por hacerme entender la realidad de las cosas y por ayudarme a encontrar mi camino.

.- En verdad me complace oírte hablar así.

.- Te juro padre que yo voy a ser el mejor Mortífago del Dark Lord.

.- Eso es lo que siempre he esperado de ti, mi único hijo.

3/ END FLASH BACK /3

.- Y mi padre no tardo en darle las grandiosas noticias a Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, ya sabes los próximos asesinos en potencia, es por eso que otra vez están conmigo aunque sospecho que lo hacen para poder vigilarme.- Draco terminó su relato y después de suspirar hondamente reunió valor para mirar a Harry a la cara.

.- ¿Por qué permitiste que eso sucediera?

.- Ya te lo dije no tenía opción.

.- ¿Le dijiste a Lucius que te volverías un Mortífago?- el Slytherin asintió - ¿Pero… no lo harás cierto?- Draco se separó de él y le rehuyo la mirada.- ¿No lo harás? Verdad Dragón.

.- Si yo… voy a convertirme en un Mortífago.

.- ¿Qué? Pero tú me habías prometido que no te unirías a ellos.

.- Harry, tienes que entenderme.

.- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? Que juras que me amas pero aún así serás un seguidor del maniático que quiere asesinarme.- el Gryffindor se levanto y encaró a Draco

.- Lo hago para protegerte.

.- si claro.

.- Es enserio Harry.- Draco lo tomo por lo hombros para evitar que se alejara de él.- Yo jamás permitiré que Voldemort te ponga una mano encima. Lo único que me importa es que estés bien.

.- ¿Y entonces por que haces esto?- Harry coloco sus manos en los brazos del rubio.

.- Por que esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga de ayudarte a vencerlo.

.- No entiendo.

.- Blaise piensa que…

Harry se separó una vez más del Sly, el hecho de que Draco mencionara a Zabini en ese momento era lo último que necesitaba- Que demonios tiene que ver ese imbecil con esto.

.- Harry tranquilízate. Blaise piensa que la mejor manera de derrotar a Voldemort es conociendo todos sus movimientos y que mejor que sea desde a dentro.

.- Así que fue el idiota de Zabini el que te metió esas ideas en la cabeza.

.- A mi nadie me mete ideas en la cabeza Potter.

.- ¿A no?

.- ¿Cómo demonios te hago entender que esta es la única opción que tengo para poder protegerte?- Draco y Harry estaban muy alterados, pero el rubio ya sabía que hacer entender a su novio la situación seria complicado aunque nunca imagino cuanto.

.- Y bien genio cual sería su brillante plan.

.- ¿Cómo?- pregunto el rubio mientras Harry se recargaba en una pared.

.- Si el plan ¿No me digas que tu y tu amiguito no tienen un plan? Simplemente pensaron que no era tan difícil engañar a Voldemort para poder espiarlo, además que conseguirían con eso, que tipo de información podrían conseguir dos mortífagos que aún no han terminado el colegio

.- Es obvio que los resultados se verán a largo plazo, tomando en cuenta que mi padre es uno de sus mejores y más fieles mortífagos, Voldemort no tardará en confiar en mí.

.- Bien, suponiendo que así sea y consigas lo que te propones ¿a quien le pasarías esa información?

Draco camino lentamente hasta estar otra vez frente a su pareja – Yo no le confiaría eso a nadie que no fueras tú.

.- Así que ya lo tienes todo planeado. Dime que va a pasar con lo nuestro

.- Yo no lo sé, no quiero perderte.

.- ¿No quieres perderme, entonces que vas a hacer el día que tengamos que enfrentarnos. Voldemort te enviará a luchar contra mí, tomando en cuenta la larga historia de enfrentamientos que tenemos es obvio que lo hará.

.- Encontraré la manera de mantenerte a salvo.- Draco acarició la mejilla de Harry. El moreno cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel pequeño roce.

.- Dragón, tienes que entender que esto es una locura.

.- Pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

.- Quédate conmigo, para mi eso lo más importante.

.- No me pidas que me quede con lo brazos cruzados mientras tú estas en peligro. No puedo hacerlo.

.-Entonces lucha conmigo no en mi contra.

.- Yo jamás estaré en contra tuya, te amo demasiado coma para permitir que alguien te lastime.

.- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

.- Si

.- Es muy peligroso

.- No me importa.- Harry se abrazó fuertemente a su Dragón, él por supuesto que no estaba convencido con ese absurdo plan, pero estaba seguro de que no había nada en este mundo que hiciera al Slytherin cambiar de opinión.

.- No me dejes Draco, te necesito, no quiero perderte.

.- Encontraremos la manera de estar juntos, ya lo veras.

4.

.- Pero la culpa es mía- Ron no habia estado de muy buen humor en el transcurso de la mañana y como Hermione estaba cansada de soportarlo lo obligó a salir de la sala común para que la dejara estudiar en paz- Yo y ni maldita maña de confiar en la gente – La razón de su mal humor era un chico, un chico que desde que el curso habia comenzado se habia empeñado en llamar su atención – Solamente bastaron un par de palabras lindas y un detallito, para que cayera por completo – pasear por el castillo no era precisamente una de las distracciones favoritas del pelirrojo, pero estando ocupados sus mejores amigos no le quedaba otra opción – pero espero que esto me sirva de lección, jamás debo confiar en las asquerosas serpientes rastreas, por más atractivas y dóciles que parezcan, todos ellos son unos malditos.

Ron habia estado convencido de que Blaise Zabini no era precisamente igual a los demás Slytherins. Ok lo admitía al principio no lo soportaba, Blaise habia insultado a su familia y a sus amigos, por su culpa la profesora McGonnagall lo había castigado, pero después de eso había ido a buscarlo para disculparse con él y eso ya era algo que lo hacía diferente. Además estaba seguro de que Zabini sentía algo por el, si no, no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para llamar su atención ¿cierto, no sabía exactamente si se trataba solamente de atracción física o de algo más grande, pero de que Zabini sentía algo por él no tenía dudas. Bueno no hasta esa mañana. – Seguramente, todo se trató de una estupida broma que planeo junto con Malfoy,- Ron se imagino a Blaise y Malfoy abrazados y riéndose de él y la punzada de dolor y coraje que sentía se hizo más fuerte,

Si Ron no hubiera estado tan metido en sus pensamientos se habría dado cuenta de que un chico Slytherin caminaba en dirección a él. Sus pasos se detuvieron simultáneamente antes de que chocaran, Blaise levanto la mirada hasta que esta choco con el azul intenso de los ojos de Ron, antes este simple contacto hubiera bastado para que todo el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera, pero la sombra de los celos seguía nublando sus pensamientos.

.- Weasley – su voz sonaba fría y cortante - Quitate de mi camino.

.- No.

.- Quitate estupido Gryffindor.

Ron no supo por que el hecho de que el Sly se comportara tan tosco con él lo entristecía mucho, pero él también estaba enojado y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de molestar a Blaise – Quitame.

.- No me provoques Weasley, tu noviecito Potter no esta aquí para defenderte.

.- Yo no necesito que alguien me proteja.

.- No, pues a mi me parece que…

.- BLAISE! – Draco acababa de llegar al corredor en el que se encontraban – Que crees que estas haciendo, mira que perder el tiempo con la comadreja, vamos hay cosas mucho más importantes que él – dijo con su clásica arrastrar de palabras.

.- Adelántate, después te alcanzo.

.- Como quieras – Draco se encogió de hombros y regresó por el corredor de donde habia salido

.- Weasley ya te había advertido que no te conviene meterte conmigo, pero veo que no quieres entender – Blaise se disponía a seguir a Draco pero antes volteo para encarar de nuevo al Gryffindor – Por cierto, pensé que tenias mejores gustos, pero veo que te conformas con poco igual que todos los de tu clase.

Ron vio las intenciones de Zabini y le gritó - ¿A dónde crees que vas? Todavía no hemos terminado.

.- Ya escuchaste a Draco, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

.- A claro, vete detrás de Malfoy no me importa, después de todo no eres mas que uno más de su escolta

Zabini pareció no escucharlo por que camino con paso firme hasta el corredor por donde habia desaparecido Draco – Te odio. Eres un estupido Zabini – gritó enfurecido el Gryffindor antes de empezar a caminar rumbo ala salida del castillo – Pero todo es culpa mía.

5.

Después de haber dejado a Ron a medio pasillo con la palabra en la boca, Blaise no había tardado mucho en alcanzara a Draco y ahora ambos caminaban rumbo al aula en la que habia encontrado al rubio el día que se entero de la fuga de Lucius.

.- Y exactamente ¿Podrías decirme que es eso tan importante Draco?

.- Espera y veras. – le contesto tranquilamente, antes de abrir la puerta del aula.

Blaise entro después que Draco y pudo ver que el aula que aparentemente estaba desocupada no se encontraba vacía.

.- Lamento haber tardado tanto – le dijo Draco al ocupante del aula quien estaba sentado en un sillón negro dando la espalda a la puerta.

.- No te preocupes Dragón – el misterioso chico se levanto y se giro para mirarlos.

.- ¿Qué hace él aquí! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Blaise.

.- Quieren calmarse los dos por favor.

.- No hasta que me expliques por que lo trajiste contigo.

.- Harry – dijo el rubio mientras veía como el Gryffindor se acercaba él – lo traje por que esto es algo que tenemos que platicar los tres.

.- Debo suponer Draco – Interrumpió Blaise – que ya le contaste todo.

.- Si, ya me contó¿Tienes algún problema?

Blaise simplemente se encogió de hombros y no contesto nada, mientras Draco pensaba que para que pudieran tener una conversación tranquila debía primero calmar a su novio y no se le ocurrió nada para poder lograrlo amenos que – Harry por favor, esto es muy importante tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo – Draco tomo la mano de Harry y entrelazo sus dedos mientras que lo guiaba de regreso al sillón, y tal como pensó Harry se calmo un poco con ese contacto que aunque fuera simple le dio a entender que Draco no quería esconderle su relación a Zabini. Blaise que se sorprendió un poco por la gran confianza que su amigo parecía tener con Potter tardo un poco en seguirlos y hacer aparecer una butaca en frente de donde los otros dos se encontraba ya sentados.

.- Bien, ahora que todos estamos más tranquilos creo que deberíamos hablar de cómo vamos a empezar con esto.

.- Pues yo creo que por ahora no tenemos mucho que hacer, digo no tendremos un contacto real con Voldemort hasta que salgamos del colegio y por ahora lo único que nos queda es estar en contacto con tu padre. – dijo Blaise y a Harry le sorprendió que este se atreviera a decir el nombre del Dark Lord.

.- Tienes razón, pero creo que tenemos que hacer algo con Nott.

.- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer algo con ese idiota?

.- No lo has notado Blaise, esta totalmente desesperado y frustrado porque mi padre me perdonó "fácilmente", además esta convencido de que no estoy siendo totalmente sincero con mis intenciones y no descasará hasta descubrir que es lo que estamos planeando¿no crees que podría darnos muchos problemas?.

.- No, no creo, por que tendría que darnos problemas, además después de que seamos marcados, dudó que pueda probarnos nada.

Draco agacho la mirada antes de seguir hablando – sobre eso yo hay algo que necesito decirte.

.- Aja.

.- Yo no creo que sea prudente que tú seas marcado.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Lo que escuchaste Blaise, no creo prudente que aceptes la marca.

.- ¿Por qué¿No crees que sea lo suficiente bueno para hacerlo?

.- Blaise no es eso, es solo que…

.- Piensas que soy tan estupido como para echarlo a perder todo.

.- Zabini ¿por que no te callas? – dijo Harry quien hasta ese momento no había participado en la conversación y se habia dedicado a jugar con los dedos del rubio – Deberías escuchar primero las razones de Draco.

Blaise fulmino al Gryffindor con la mirada pero no dijo nada más por lo que Draco continúo.

.- No creo que sea prudente que aceptes la marca por los antecedentes de tu familia.

.- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

.- Todos sabemos que los Zabini fueron eliminados por los mortífagos por que no quisieron unirse al Dark Lord y que el único sobreviviente fue tu padre quien se fue a vivir a América, es obvio que les va a parecer muy sospechoso que el ultimo de los Zabini en lugar de buscar venganza quiera unirse a ellos.

.- Puedo decirle que aprendí de los errores de mis antepasados.

.- ¿Crees que te van a creer?

.- Puedo intentarlo, además no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada entiendelo Draco.

.- Creo que Draco tiene razón – intervino Harry – Voldemort no es idiota, además un sentimiento tan grande como el odio es muy difícil de esconder y va a ser muy fácil para él que es un experto en Legeremancia descubrirlo.

.- Ya les dije que no pienso quedarme sentado mientras ese maldito sigue matando personas y destruyendo familias.

.- No te estoy pidiendo eso – dijo Draco – pero creo que hay una manera de aprovechar esto. Podemos seguir fingiendo que ambos queremos ser mortífagos y después de un tiempo podemos montar una farsa.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Puedo decir que todo este tiempo te he estado vigilando y que descubrí que realmente te querías infiltrar en los mortífagos para buscar la manera de vengarte de Voldemort.

.- ¿Y eso de que nos serviría?

Harry quien habia pensado en lo que quería decir Draco le contestó – Nott tendría al traidor que esta buscando y Draco ganaría puntos que ayudarían a que su credibilidad con su padre aumente.

.- Exacto y además ellos no pueden hacerte nada mientras estés en el colegio.

.- Y podrías estar en el E. D, después de todo tu igual que nosotros quieres hacer algo para detener a Voldemort.

.- Así podrías vengarte sin tener que romper la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre antes de que muriera.

Blaise no sabia que pensar, después de todo el plan de Draco tenía lógica aunque había algo que le preocupaba.

.- Y tu Draco crees que será fácil para ti infiltrarte en el círculo de Voldemort.

.- Ya se lo dije a Harry, como mi padre siempre ha sido muy fiel a Voldemort estoy convencido de que no pasará mucho tiempo para que confié también en mí.

Los tres chicos siguieron platicando un largo rato hasta que les pareció que ya era muy tarde y necesitaban regresar a su respectiva sala común.

.- Dragon tú sabes que yo estoy en contra de esto pero… – dijo Harry antes de separarse de los Slytherin – Solo quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidarte.

.- No me va a pasar nada.

.- Promételo, Te amo y no quiero que hagas tonterías que te pongan en peligro.

.- Mira quien lo dice – dijo Draco ganándose una mirada enfadada de su novio – Esta bien te lo prometo – y lo beso frente a la mirada impactada de Zabini.

Blaise y Draco no hablaron nada de regreso a las mazmorras, el moreno estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos y sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre la escena que acababa de ver. Cuando llegaron a la sala común Draco pudo soportar el silencio por más tiempo.

.- Y bien.

.- ¿Bien que?

.- ¿No vas a decirme nada acerca de – Draco miro el piso como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto y lo encontrara fascinante – ya sabes Harry y yo?

.- Ahh, yo pues no se que decir es demasiado…

.- ¿Irreal?

.- Inesperado era la palabra que estaba buscando, pero irreal también podría servir. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

.- Pronto, pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar, no estoy preparado para ventilar mis asuntos.

.- Merlín Draco somos amigos y si eso es lo que quieres, por mi esta bien. Aunque creo que Potter no me soporta.

.- No es eso, es solo que esta celoso.

.- ¿De mi?

.- Si, estoy seguro de que el numerito de esta mañana de llegar al comedor abrazando a la comadreja fue solamente para que yo sintiera celos. Por cierto Blaise tienes que ser muy discreto, si alguien se entera de que Harry y yo estamos juntos podría ser peligroso.

.- Ni lo menciones y mejor vámonos a dormir. ¿Quieres?

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación para acostarse y descansar después de ese largo día, pero Blaise no podía dormir había algo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

.- "Entonces si Potter y Draco son… bueno pareja, y lo de esta mañana fue solo un juego para darse celos entre ellos" – Zabini se dio vuelta incomodo en su cama " entonces yo me equivoque y Ron no… no tiene nada con Potter… maldición, lo hice enfadar y ahora lo poco que habia logrado lo perdí" – El Sly no podía creer lo estúpidamente que se comporto y se lamentaba por no haberse detenido a pensar claramente las cosas – "No Blaise, no te puedes dar por vencido, habrá algo que pueda hacer para recuperarlo, tiene que haber algo" – y toda la noche Blaise pensaba en la mejor manera de conseguir que Ron lo perdonase sin saber que en la torre de Gryffindor el pelirrojo tampoco podía dormir pensando en él.

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias por sus rewies, hasta el próximo capitulo.

MAR MALFOY


	13. El Traidor de Slytherin

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su creadora J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir esta historia.

**NOTA**: Las líneas que aparecen. –"son los pensamientos de los personajes" –

**CAPITULO 13 "EL TRAIDOR DE SLYTHERIN"**

Blaise Zabini se sentía como un verdadero estupido por haber conseguido alejar mas a su Gryffindor de él, gracias a sus estúpidos e infundados celos, ya que Potter era pareja de Draco, y ahora Weasley ni siquiera se molestaba en voltear a verlo.

Los profesores estaban muy exigentes en clases y estaba hasta el techo de trabajos atrasados. Ya solamente faltaba la clase de Pociones avanzadas y al parecer Blaise no era el único que habia tenido una mala semana, Snape estaba de muy mal humor cuando llegaron los alumnos de sexto.

.- Siéntense, hoy vamos a ver que tanto pueden recordar sobre las pociones curativas que vimos en primero – El profesor Snape se dirigía a su escritorio cuando volteo de nuevo a ver a sus alumnos los cuales estaban trabajando por parejas – Señores Potter y Malfoy, si no mal recuerdo les reserve a ambos una mesa frente a mi escritorio ¿Por qué no la están ocupando?- Draco y Harry se levantaron lentamente de sus lugares y fueron hasta su mesa sin protestar – Y ahora Señor Zabini, trabaje con Weasley ( Blaise estaba sentado con Draco y Ron con Harry, así que al irse los otros dos ellos no tenían pareja de trabajo) haber si por lo menos logra que aprenda a cortar bien sus materiales.

.- Hola, cachorro – susurro Blaise en cuanto se sentó al lado del pelirrojo que no volteo a verlo – veo que sigues molesto conmigo y no te culpo, sé que me comporte muy mal contigo y bien no espero que me disculpes.

.- "Que bueno que no lo espere" – pensó Ron – "Porque no pensaba hacerlo"

.- Pero de todas maneras te pido perdón.

.- "Porque no cierre la boca esta comenzando a hartarme"

.- Hey cachorro¿Me estas escuchando?

.- "Sería imposible no hacerlo"

.- ¿Cachorro? – insistió Blaise pero al no recibir respuesta se dio por vencido y empezó a cortar la raíces de Luparia que ocuparían para su poción.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún incidente y como era imposible para Ron no dirigirle la palabra a Blaise si los dos tenían que trabajar en la poción se limito a pedirle los ingredientes y responder a las indicaciones que le daba el Slytherin, al terminar la clase Harry se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su mejor amigo y choco "accidentalmente" con Zabini quien ya había terminado de recoger sus cosas y se disponía a salir del aula.

.- Fíjate lo que haces Potter – Blaise empujó al Gryffindor y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía leyó una nota que disimuladamente le habia entregado Harry. El pequeño trozo de pergamino solo tenia escrita una palabra: "Prepárate".

2.

.- Estas seguro de esto Malfoy.

.- Por supuesto que sí, llevó mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar a que esta jugando Zabini y creo que por fin hoy lo descubriré. – dijo Draco mientras junto con Theodore, Crabbe y Goyle caminaban rumbo ala torre de astronomía siguiendo sigilosamente a Blaise.

.- Yo no creo que él sea el único que tiene algo raro entre manos.

.- ¿Qué estas insinuando Nott?

.- ¿Yo? Nada Malfoy, nada.

.- Pues mas te vale – siseo el rubio mientras observaban a Blaise entrar en un aula vacía en la torre

Los Slytherins esperaron un poco para asegurarse de que no llegaría nadie más.

.- Lo más seguro es que estemos perdiendo el tiempo – Dijo Theodore cansado de estar allí parado sin hacer nada – Tal vez Zabini se esta enrollando con alguna tipa y tu ya estas paranoico Malfoy.

.- Yo no estoy paranoico, imbecil

.- Pues a mi me parece que sí.

Ambos chicos se miraron con profundo odio como si estuvieran apunto de atacarse.- Alguien viene – la voz grave de Goyle los hizo voltear hacia el corredor. Harry Potter venía caminado muy despacio hacia donde se encontraban, vigilando constantemente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera y entro sigilosamente en el aula donde estaba Blaise.

.- Te dije que Blaise trae algo raro entre manos.

.- Todavía no estamos seguro de eso.

.- ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres Nott? – cuestiono el rubio.

.- Lo único que hemos visto es que se citó aquí con Potter.

.- ¿Y tú por que crees que lo hicieron? Es obvio que esos dos están planeando algo.

.- Podría ser – acepto Nott haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareciera en el rostro de Draco – Eso o que el idiota de Zabini no esta perdiendo el tiempo allá dentro con Potter.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Oh Malfoy, no me digas que tú no te has dado cuenta de que el gatito es muy apetecible – Theodore noto el asombro de Draco - ¿No? Pero si tú pasas horas con él casi todas las noches.

.- Que tonterías estas diciendo, yo JÁMAS me fijaría en Potter de esa manera – Draco puso cara de profundo asco ante las ideas de Nott.

.- Pues a mi no me caería nada mal el tener al niño-que-vivió en mi cama ¿Y a ustedes?- les pregunto a los dos gorilas que los acompañaban quienes simplemente asistieron tontamente.

Draco tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no empezar a maldecir a los imbéciles que tenia enfrente por atreverse siquiera a imaginar a SU HARRY. – Déjense de tonterías y vallamos a ver que están haciendo.

.- ¿Y si los encontramos divirtiéndose un poco? – Dijo Nott provocando que se tensara el rubio – Tal vez Zabini nos invite a compartir al gatito.

.- Cállate de una buena vez Nott, estoy harto de ti y tus asquerosos pensamientos.- siseo bruscamente Draco y empezó a acercarse ala puerta del aula seguido por Crabbe y Goyle – Shhh- el rubio entre abrió la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación.

.- Sigo pensando que todo esto es peligroso – Draco y los demás escucharon la voz de Potter.

.- Tranquilízate Harry, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Todos en Slytherin piensan que soy igual que ellos, una serpiente asquerosa sedienta de poder y que mi único objetivo en la vida es lamerle las botas al señor Tenebroso, como si YO estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo- ironizó Zabini – nada más de pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

.- Y si te descubren.

.- Merlín, ni siquiera Malfoy sospecha algo y el resto son demasiado estúpidos como para hacerlo.- siseo el Slytherin

.- Yo no confiaría tanto en Malfoy.

.- Pasó demasiado tiempo con Draco, es imposible que desconfié de mí después de todo fui el único que permaneció a su lado cuando todos le dieron la espalda.

.- Tal vez tengas razón Blaise, pero creo que aún así deberías cuidarte.

.- Siempre lo hago. Además si llegarán a descubrirme, ninguno esta en posición de hacer algo.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Todos ellos tienen que esperar a terminar el colegió para convertirse en mortífagos – La voz de Blaise se escuchaba muy segura y es que se habia pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo que diría – y a pesar de que creo que todos son unos imbéciles, tendrían realmente que estar locos para intentar atacarme en el colegió, frente a Dumbledore.

El rubio ordenó a los demás Sly que se alejaran de la puerta.

.- Y ahora que haces Malfoy.-

.- Shhh – Draco les indico a los demás que guardaran silencio – Nott usa tu cerebro, no sería prudente de nuestra parte atacar a Zabini en este momento.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque Potter esta con él.

.- Yo no le tengo miedo a Potter – dijo Nott

.- Tu no lo conoces tanto como yo – dijo el rubio – y además no es que le tenga miedo al cara rajada, pero prefiero divertirme un poco con Zabini cuando regrese a la sala común.- Draco no dijo nada más y empezó a caminar rumbo a las mazmorras con Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndolo en silencio y Nott no tardo mucho en resignarse e ir detrás de ellos.

Adentro del aula Harry y Blaise estaban parados uno frente al otro, el Gryffindor observaba atentamente un pergamino que tenia entre las manos – ya se fueron – dijo Harry mirando al Slytherin.

.- ¿Estas seguro?

.- Por supuesto que si Zabini – Harry saco su varita y susurrando unas palabras señalo el viejo pergamino que tenia en las manos para después guardarlo en su bolsillo.

.- ¿Qué era eso?

.- Un mapa. – Dijo secamente Harry – yo ya hice mi parte así que ya me voy, lo demás tienen que hacerlo Draco y tu, todo depende de que tan buenos sean para mentir.

.- No creo que eso sea un problema – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa que Harry respondió antes de irse

.- Suerte y cuídate – dijo ya del otro lado de la puerta el Gryffindor. Si bien era cierto que el Slytherin no terminaba de caerle bien a Harry, él deseba que todo saliera bien.

3.

Blaise se habia tomado su tiempo para regresar a la sala común de Slytherin, pero como por estar caminando sin rumbo por el castillo estuvo apunto de ser pillado por Filtch decidió que ya era hora de afrontar a sus compañeros de casa, sus pasos lentamente lo guiaron hasta la entrada de la sala común y respirando profundamente susurró la contraseña – Supremacía y Poder – el muro se hizo a un lado y Blaise entro por el hueco en la pared.

Todo estaba en un aparente profundo silencio y total oscuridad, (si Blaise no supiera de antemano lo que estaba pasando hubiera entrado sumamente confiado) camino lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido hasta la mitad de la sala pero antes de que llegará a los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones alguien se le hecho encima sosteniéndolo por la espalda, su agresor era mas grande de él – "Seguramente Crabbe o Goyle" – pensó Blaise mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse.

.- Bienvenido Zabini – siseo una fría voz mientras las luces eran encendidas.

.- Draco ¿Qué...demonios esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Blaise

.- No, no, no Blaise, él que hace aquí las preguntas soy yo – el rubio miro a Goyle que estaba parado a su lado y después a Zabini, y como si eso fuera lo que el gorila estaba esperando golpeo fuertemente al moreno en el estomago.

.- Tu sabes "amigo" que no me gusta rebajarme a "esto", pero es el trato que un traidor como tu se merece.- el rubio se acerco hasta él y lo tomo por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos – Es miedo lo que veo en tus ojos Zabini, Oh si, si lo es. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? – Ahora fue él turno de Draco para golpearlo. – Acaso pensaste que era tan estúpido como para confiar en ti, para creer que eras mi "amigo". Yo soy un Malfoy y solo para que lo sepas Zabini, los Malfoy no tenemos amigos, no confiamos en nada ni en nadie, debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar engañarme – un nuevo golpe de Goyle lastimo las costillas del moreno y Crabbe le torció aún más los Brazos.

.- Y ahora es el momento del interrogatorio. ¿Cuáles son tus planes Blaise?

.- No te diré nada – dijo Blaise desafiando al rubio antes de que Goyle lo golpeara de nuevo.

.- ¿No, es un lástima Zabini ya que si no quieres cooperar, Crabbe y Goyle tendrán que utilizar la fuerza para sacarte la información.

.- Haz lo que quieras Malfoy – el rubio suspiro resignado a antes de dar media vuelta para ir a sentarse frente a ellos.

.- Solo traten de no matarlo – sentenció Draco y antes de que terminara siquiera de decirlo Crabbe, Goyle y otros chicos empezaron a golpearlo.

Blaise pensó que un crucio debía de ser menos doloroso y humillante, mientras sentía como era golpeada y maltratada cada parte de su cuerpo, ya no sabía de donde le llovían tantos golpes y lo único que quería era que todo saliera bien y la golpiza terminara pronto.

.- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – Grito el profesor Snape desde la puerta de la sala común e inmediatamente todos los chicos que estaba golpeando a Blaise se alejaron de él incluido Crabbe quien lo estaba sosteniendo provocando que Zabini cayera al suelo,

El profesor Snape tenia la costumbre de que al terminar su ronda nocturna pasaba a revisar que todo se encontrara en orden en la sala común de Slytherin, después de todo los adolescentes son capaces de organizar fiestas secretas o de acostarse muy tarde y como a él no le gustaban este tipo de actividades trataba de evitarlas por completo.

.- Señor Zabini – Severus se acerco hasta donde estaba tirado el chico.

.- Yo no me molestaría en ayudar a ese traidor, señor – Draco miraba fijamente el cuerpo de Blaise con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

.- Señor Malfoy va tener que explicarle muchas cosas al director.

4.

Después de llevar a Blaise a la enfermería y que Madame Pomfrey le asegurara que el chico estaría bien pero que tendría que pasar la noche en la enfermería, el profesor de pociones llevó a Draco hasta la oficina del director a quien no tuvieron la necesidad de despertar, por que seguía trabajando.

.- Severus – dijo el anciano Mago – debo suponerme que no es nada agradable lo que tienes que decirme.

.- No señor – el profesor de pociones jaló un poco a Malfoy y lo obligó a sentarse – Blaise Zabini, fue brutalmente golpeado por algunos chicos de Slytherin en la sala común y creo que el Sr. Malfoy podría explicarnos el por qué.

.- Es eso cierto Draco

.- Si – dijo el rubio – Zabini es un traidor, ha estado haciendo tratos con Potter a nuestras espaldas.

.- ¿Y que tipo de tratos son esos?

.- Eso no lo sé, tendrán que preguntarle a Potter, ya que Zabini no quiso contarnos nada a nosotros.

.- ¿y ese fue el motivo por el que lo golpearon?

.- Yo no lo toqué. – dijo Draco

.- Pero tampoco hiciste nada para evitarlo.- el director miró fijamente a Draco quien parecía más interesado en sus manos que en la conversación, - Severus, viste exactamente quien o quienes mejor dicho, participaron en este penoso accidente.

.- No logre verlos a todos pero estaban Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Montague y algunos otros chicos de séptimo

.- Tendremos que darles a todos ellos un muy buen castigo – dijo Dumbledore y el profesor de pociones asintió pesadamente, él odiaba castigar a los alumnos de su casa pero esto era algo que no podía dejar pasar – claro el Sr. Malfoy también necesitara otro castigo – Draco ni si quiera se tomo la molestia de voltear a ver al director – aunque parece que eso ya no lo afecta demasiado.

.- Draco ya puedes retirarte – ordenó el profesor Snape y el rubio no necesito que se lo repitieran se levanto y salio del despacho elegantemente.

.- ¿Cómo se encuentra el Sr. Zabini?

.- Se recuperara pronto, pero creo que después de lo que sucedió necesitamos hacer algo.

.- Tienes razón Severus, es obvio que cuando Blaise salga de la enfermería no podemos mandarlo de regreso a Slytherin.

.- Pero no podemos asignarle una habitación privada.

.- No estaba pensando en eso- Dumbledore miraba fijamente las llamas en la chimenea de su despacho.

.- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

.- Lo principal para nosotros es la seguridad de Blaise, creo que lo mejor será que lo enviemos a alguna otra casa.

.- ¿A cual? – preguntó Snape, pero como conocía muy bien al viejo director intuyo la respuesta.

.- Lo enviaremos a Gryffindor.

.- No creo que sea buena idea.

.- Piensalo bien Severus, el Sr. Malfoy dijo que Blaise y Harry se llevan bien y en cuanto él y los demás Gryffindors se enteren de lo que pasó no tendrán ningún problema en aceptarlo.

El profesor de pociones no podía creer que uno de sus estudiantes fuera a vivir a la torre de los leones pero pensándolo con cuidado, los leones podrían darle un poco de protección a Blaise, Severus suspiro resignado – Tendremos que hablar con Minerva sobre esto.

CONTINUARA…

HOLA!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me manden sus reviews, que aunque no puedo contestarlos me encanta leerlos.

Por cierto corregí el CAP 11 (La Mansión Malfoy) lo que pasa es que el Lemon que tenia no me había gustado y lo cambie, este tampoco me dejo muy convencida (soy muy exigente con mi trabajo) pero me gusta más que el anterior, por favor ustedes diga si quedo mejor o les gustaba más antes.

El sobrenombre que Blaise le da a Ron (Cachorro) lo tomé de un fanfic llamado "Atrapando al Pelirrojo" de Susie Lady Dragon. (Creo que tiene otro nick en esta página, pero ese es el que tiene en Slash Heaven) Les recomiendo que lo lean esta genial.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

¿CÓMO REACCINARAN LOS LEONES CON LA LLEGADA DE BLAISE? EN ESPECIAL CIERTO PELIRROJO TEMPERAMENTAL.

Mar Malfoy


	14. Viviendo con el Enemigo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de su creadora J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

**Capitulo 14 "VIVIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO"**

1.

Harry no habia encontrado en toda la mañana un momento para poder hablar con Draco, el único contacto que habían tenido fue muy temprano por medio del espejo y el rubio nada mas le había dicho que todo habia salido como lo tenían planeado y que Blaise estaba en la enfermería.

Obviamente el no había podido ir a ver a Zabini porque hubiera resultado muy sospechoso ya que en el colegio todavía no se daba a conocer el asunto, el moreno había pasado, por lo tanto, una mañana un poco intranquila.

La profesora McGonnagal le habia pedido a Harry que se quedara después de clase porque tenía algo que decirle así que cuando la campana sonó y todos sus compañeros empezaron a salir de aula Potter recogió sus cosas y se acerco al escritorio de la Maestra.

.- ¿Quería hablar conmigo profesora?

.- Si Potter, hay – la profesora parecía querer encontrar las palabras correctas – un asunto que debo comentar con usted.

La profesora McGonnagall agito su varita y una silla apareció frente a su escritorio y le indico a Harry que se sentara.

.- Dime Potter, tu tienes algún tipo de relación con el Sr. Zabini.

.- ¿Con Blaise? – Pregunto Harry y la profesora asintió tranquilamente – si, él y yo somos amigos¿Por qué lo pregunta profesora?

.- Hay algunos chicos de Slytherin que creen que el Sr. Zabini los esta traicionando ¿Tu tienes alguna idea de por qué piensan eso?

.- No – mintió el moreno – supongo que es por la tontería de la rivalidad entre casas, pero que yo sepa no hay ningún impedimento para que un Gryffindor sea amigo de un Slytherin ¿O si?

.- No Potter, no hay nada que lo impida, pero al parecer a los Slytherin no les hizo mucha gracia que el Sr. Zabini se relacionara con un Gryffindor.

.- A mi no me importa lo que digan, una persona no vale por la cantidad de oro que tenga en Grinngots o por que tan limpia sea su sangre

.- Me da gusto saber que piensas así Potter – la profesora se miró un poco las manos, insegura de continuar con el tema –El Sr. Zabini esta en la enfermería

.- ¿Qué tiene?

.- Anoche un grupo de Slytherin lo golpearon.

.- ¿Por…por qué?

.- Al parecer se enteraron de su amistad con usted.

Harry pareció sorprendido, pero aun así preguntó - ¿Cómo esta?

.- Bien, Madame Pomfrey dice que con un par de días estará totalmente recuperado. Afortunadamente y a pesar de la brutalidad de los otros chicos.

.- ¿Y ya saben quienes lo golpearon?

.- Los chicos de sexto y séptimo, aunque a decir verdad la mayoría de los Slytherin piensan que el Sr. Zabini es un traidor que no merece estar en su misma casa.

.- Pero ellos no pueden hacer nada al respecto ¿Verdad Profesora?

.- No, por supuesto que no, pero dadas las circunstancias y queriendo lo mejor para todos, el director cree conveniente que el Sr. Zabini no regrese a Slytherin, en lugar de eso ha decidido mandarlo a Gryffindor.

.- Blaise ira con nosotros – Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer entusiasmado - ¿Cuándo?

.- En cuánto salga de la enfermería y en cuanto a eso Potter, quería preguntarte si podría ir esta noche a la enfermería para acompañarlo a la torre – El moreno pudo notar la preocupación de la profesora.

.- Por supuesto-

2.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindors se encontraba trabajando y estudiando en la sala común de su torre y Harry pensó que ese era el momento indicado para hablar con sus compañeros y que estos así no se sorprendieran demasiado cuando el Slytherin llegara con él. El problema era llamar la atención de todos los leones.

Harry suspiro resignado y se subió encima de una mesa justo en medio de la sala común ante las miradas sorprendidas de Ron y Hermione.

.- Eh… Este Hola chicos, yo este tengo algo que decirles.

Solo algunos de sus compañeros se dignaron a prestarle atención entre ellos Colin Creavey quien al notar esto empezó a gritar.

.- HEY CHICOS HARRY POTTER TIENE ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRNOS, HEY TODOS.

.- Gracias Colin, creo – dijo el moreno mientras todos dejaban de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo y lo miraban expectantes, en ese momento Harry recordó porque no le gustaba llamar la atención. – La profesora McGonnagall me ha pedido que les avise que a partir de hoy vamos a tener un nuevo compañero en Gryffindor.

.- ¿Un nuevo compañero? – como es obvio los rumores no se hicieron esperar y todos los leones no dejaba de hablar hasta Hermione alzo la voz para que todos y especialmente Harry pudiera oírla.

.- ¿Es algún chico de intercambio?

.- No este… él esta en Hogwarts desde primero, lo único es que lo van a cambiar de casa.

.- Eso no se puede hacer – dijo Parvarti Patil

.- El profesor Dumbledore cree que es necesario.

Otra vez los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y los leones no dejaban de preguntarse unos a otros si tenia idea de quien seria el chico que se cambiaria de casa y cuales habrán sido los motivos del director para aceptar el cambio.

.- ¿De que año es?

.- Es de sexto- dijo Harry

.- ¿Y quien es él?

.- Blaise Zabini de Slytherin.

Un silencio sepulcral cayo en la sala común, las respiraciones un tanto agitadas de los alumnos era lo único que se escuchaba hasta que Ron se recuperó de la impresión y pudo articular palabras. – ¿ESA SERPIENTE¿Como se le ocurre a Dumbledore que él tenga que venir a Gryffindor¿Cómo pudo McGonnagal aceptarlo?

.- Tranquilízate Ron, Dumbledore debe tener muy buenas razones y seguro que Harry nos las va a decir ¿Verdad Harry?

El moreno se asombro ante la mirada interrogante de su mejor amiga y agradeció a Merlín que Draco y Zabini, hubieran pensado en todo incluso en la posibilidad de que enviaran a Blaise con los Gryffindor y hubieran planeado hasta esa conversación, lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era recordar con exactitud lo que su Dragon le habia dicho.

.- Este si, lo que pasa es que Blaise tubo problemas con los demás Slytherin y ellos lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente y enviarlo a la enfermería. – Parvarti y Lavander ahogaron un grito.

.- Pues algo habrá hecho, para que ya no lo acepten ni siquiera los de su propia calaña. – dijo Ron destilando veneno en sus palabras, Harry sabia de la mala relación que el Slytherin y su mejor amigo tenían, pero nunca se imagino que el pelirrojo lo odiara tanto.

.- Así es, pero no es nada de lo que te estas imaginando Ron – Harry de nuevo tubo que alzar la voz para que todos le volvieran aprestar atención – como estoy seguro todos ustedes saben que la mayoría de los Slytherins son hijos de Mortífagos y lo más seguro es que ellos también vallan a serlo.

.- Empezando por Malfoy

Harry ignoro totalmente el comentario de Seamus y continuo – Bueno, pues también algunos de ustedes deben saber que a pesar de que los Zabini eran unos magos poderosos y de Sangre limpia, ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con Voldemort- todos sus compañeros se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre, pero Harry también ignoro ese detalle – por lo que se rehusaron a seguirlo, cosa que lo enfado muchísimo y decidió exterminarlos por completo, el padre de Blaise fue el único sobreviviente, por que huyo a América. Blaise al igual que sus antepasados se niega rotundamente a ser un Mortífago.

.- Zabini es amigo de Malfoy.

.- Si, bueno él lo creía así, Malfoy ha tratado de persuadirlo para que se una a ellos, pero Blaise no ha querido y por algún tiempo pensó que podría ser él quien convenciera a Malfoy de lo equivocado que estaba. Obviamente eso es imposible y al darse cuenta de que Blaise también trataba de convencer a los pocos Slytherin que no tienen familiares Mortífagos de que Voldemort esta loco y que lo mejor para ellos es alejarse de él y sus seguidores, Malfoy y los otros decidieron que lo mejor era apartarlo de su camino, para que no fuera a "contaminar" al resto de los Slytherins.

De nuevo las murmuraciones empezaron y como Harry creía que él ya habia hecho todo lo que podía se bajo de la mesa antes de que empezaran a cuestionarlo de nuevo.

.- Creo que Dumbledore hizo lo correcto enviando a Zabini con nosotros – dijo Hermione una vez que Harry estuvo junto a ellos – estará mas seguro.

.- Bueno, me acompañan, tengo que ir por Blaise a la enfermería

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Harry agradecía a todos los dioses que todo hubiera salido mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba ya que ninguno de sus compañeros parecía tener alguna objeción de tener a Blaise con ellos, Hermione se debatía mentalmente todo lo que habia dicho su amigo, no es que pensara que Harry le había mentido, lo que pasaba era que en todo eso había algo que para ella no terminaba de encajar y Ron… bueno el también tenia un cierto conflicto interior, por un lado sentía compasión por el Slytherin pero por el otro el seguía muy molesto con Blaise y no dejaba de pensar que talvez todo se trataba de un sucio truco de "esa serpiente".

Llegaron pronto hasta a la enfermería y después de que Madame Pomfrey les dijera que a pesar de que el estado de salud de Blaise estaba mejorando considerablemente rápido, todavía necesitaría un poco más de descanso para recuperarse por completo, pero que no había ningún problema para que pudieran llevárselo, los tres se acercaron hasta la cama del Slytherin.

En el instante que Ron lo vio recostado en esa cama, herido y totalmente solo, todo el enojo que aún sentía se evaporo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Blaise se recuperara pronto.

El Sly se veía realmente mal, pálido y con algunos cortes y moretones en el rostro, pero a pesar de ello tenía un semblante tranquilo.

.- Parece que esta dormido – susurro el pelirrojo.

.- No estoy dormido Weasley – contesto Blaise mientras abría los ojos para comprobar que era realmente "su cachorro" el que había hablado.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

.- Mal, siento como si me hubiera aplastado un hipogrifo. –

Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír por el comentario y pensó que no habia mucha diferencia entre el tamaño de Crabbe o Goyle y el de Buckbeak.

3.

Blaise jamás imagino que los leones fueran a recibirlo de esa manera, desde que la señora gorda se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, muchos de ellos se acercaron a él, especialmente las chicas quienes le decían que lo admiraban muchísimo por haberse enfrentado a los Slytherins.

.- Hey chicos, Blaise tiene que- Hermione hacia un vano intento por sacar a Blaise de entre toda esa gente y llevarlo a la habitación, pero absolutamente nadie le hacia caso.

.- Hola, yo soy Lavander y ella es Parvarti,- las compañeras de curso de Harry se abrieron paso hasta llegar frente a Blaise.

.- Ya las conocía, tomamos clase de pociones juntos, desde primero.

.- Si bueno, pensamos que no nos recordarías – Lavander rió tontamente y le guiño un ojo descaradamente al moreno ganándose un codazo de su mejor amiga, quien también parecía muy interesada en el chico.- Bueno yo… nosotras solo veníamos a decirte que si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírnoslo, estaremos encantadas de ayudarte – y así sin más las dos chicas se pararon de puntitas y ambas le besaron en las mejillas, eso fue más de lo que cierto pelirrojo pudo soportar.

.- A ver YA BASTA, QUIEREN TODOS HACERSE AUN LADO, MADAME POMFREY DIJO QUE ZABINI TIENE QUE DESCANSAR ASI QUE DEJENLO TRANQUILO – todos en la sala común se callaron inmediatamente y lentamente regresaron a sus actividades, Lavander y Parvarti parecían dispuestas a acompañar a Blaise hasta la habitación pero desistieron cuando Ron les lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

.- Que grosero – dijo Parvarti, mientras jalaba a Lavander lejos de los chicos.

.- Gracias

El pelirrojo no contesto únicamente tomo a Blaise por la cintura para que el moreno pudiera sostenerse de él mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras que conducían a los cuarto de los chicos. Ron buscó con la mirada a sus amigos que literalmente se habían esfumado dejándolo solo con el Slytherin, suspirando largamente empezaron a subir por las escaleras.

.- ¿Y donde voy a dormir?

.- Supongo que en nuestra habitación – Ron siguió caminado hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían los alumnos de sexto, el pelirrojo pensaba que esta era muy pequeña y que tal vez no tendrían mucho espacio en ella para el Slytherin.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió Ron pudo comprobar que justamente entre su cama y la de Harry, habia sido colocada (por asares del destino, bueno realmente por que se me antojo hacerlo así) la cama de Zabini la cual reconoció enseguida por que a los pies de esta se encontraba un elegante y fino baúl negro con las letras BZ grabadas al frente y de color plata.

No fue hasta que sintió un leve estremecimiento por parte del otro chico, que el pelirrojo noto la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, y mientras el sonrojo en sus mejilla se hacia más grande llevo a Blaise a su cama y una vez ahí lo ayudo a recostarse, en su mente lo único que quería hacer Ron era alejarse los más pronto que le fuera posible del moreno y precisamente eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando sintió unos largos dedos apresando su muñeca.

.- Cachorro no te vallas – a pesar de lo cansada que se oía la voz de Blaise, Ron pudo notar la suplica en sus palabras.

.- Tú tienes que descansar y yo tengo muchos deberes que terminar así que lo mejor es que te deje dormir.

.- No podré descansar hasta que hable contigo – Ron seguía sin voltear a verlo, pero no hacia tampoco ningún intento por soltarse del agarre de Blaise.

.- Mañana hablamos.

.- Por favor – Ron cerro los ojos con fuerza y respiro onda y tranquilamente antes de regresar sobre sus pasos y sentarse en la cama de Blaise de forma que los dos pudieran verse ala cara.

.- ¿Que quieres?

Por algunos momentos ninguno dijo nada, Blaise se conformó con acariciar la mano del pelirrojo que aún tenia agarrada – Dios, esta habitación no podía ser menos Gryffindor – Ron alzó una ceja sorprendido por la conversación que quería iniciar – No es por ofender ni nada, pero tanto rojo me marea.

.- ¿Cómo era tu antigua habitación?

.- No muy diferente a esta, la compartía con Vincent, Gregory, Nott y Draco, podrías pensar que como estamos en las mazmorras las habitaciones son frías pero no, la temperatura es agradable.

.- ¿Crees que los vas a extrañar?

.- Definitivamente – Blaise prefirió no mirar a los ojos a Ron – Digo soy un Slytherin por naturaleza, no por nada el sombrero me colocó ahí hace seis años, pero…eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con todo lo que ellos hacen.

.- Como convertirse en Mortífagos

.- Exacto, sé que no debería hacerlo después de lo que pasó, pero ellos eran mis amigos y aun me preocupo por ellos.

.- Malfoy y los demás nunca cambiaran de opinión, para ellos es un gran honor servirle a quien-tu-sabes.

.- Tal vez tengas razón, pero tú no los conoces como yo.

.- Que más necesito saber, solo tengo que ver como se comportan y como te dejaron, para darme cuenta de lo poco que valen. – Blaise agacho la mirada y Ron comprendió que había sido un poco brusco por lo que suavizó su tono y se calmo antes de continuar – yo no me preocuparía tanto si fuera tú, después de todo ellos serán los únicos responsables de sus acciones, tu trataste de ayudarlos pero no te hicieron caso.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la habitación, pero no era un silencio tranquilo y apacible como el anterior, este estaba tenso y pesado, Blaise miro al pelirrojo que parecía perdido en algún punto dentro de su mente, cuando él y Draco planearon esto, Blaise jamás pensó que sus planes lo ayudarían a acercarse de nuevo a Weasley, pero definitivamente él no iba a desaprovechar esta nueva oportunidad.

.- Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte Cachorro – Ron giro el rostro para darle a entender que lo escuchaba – Sobre el otro día yo quería pedirte una disculpa, sé… sé que me comporte muy mal contigo y no tenia ningún derecho a hacerlo pero…

.- Mejor olvídalo quieres, eso ya pasó y…

.- No, yo tengo que explicarte que no quería pelear contigo, lo que paso es que había tenido un muy mal dia, los problemas con mis compañeros ya habían empezado y estaba sumamente tenso y molesto.

.- Y te desquitaste conmigo.

.- Si, digo no, bueno…

.- Lo hiciste Zabini, por lo menos admítelo

Ron miró fijamente los ojos de Blaise y como las veces anteriores, el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos, cuando por fin pudo apartar la mirada lo único que se le ocurrió para ocultarse fue empezar a acomodar mejor las almohadas del Blaise – Lo siento cachorro, perdóname – Ron sintió como el aliento de Blaise le golpeaba suavemente el cuello mientras hablaba y como los brazos del moreno se aferraban a su espalda, el pelirrojo permaneció inmóvil hasta que sintió como Blaise se relajaba y lentamente se fue separando de él, con la mirada en el piso y sumamente confundido (Creo que Blaise tiene la facilidad de confundir a este muchachito).

.- Pero no creas que te perdonare fácilmente – dijo Ron, evitando mirar a Blaise, pero al no obtener respuesta tubo que alzar el rostro únicamente para encontrarse con un profundamente dormido Blaise Zabini, lentamente el pelirrojo alargo su mano hasta retirarle un mechón de cabello del rostro al moreno y fijó su atención en el moretón que Blaise tenía debajo del ojo derecho, suavemente pasó uno de sus dedos sobre la marca y beso la frete del Slytherin – Te juro que me vengare del que te hizo esto. – Ron se levanto de la cama y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido salió de la habitación.

4.

La verdad convivir con Blaise Zabini no había resultado el desastre que Ron habia imaginado, de hecho el Slytherin se esforzaba demasiado por no ser un carga para el trío dorado, lo único malo de todo eso era que Parvarti Patil y Lavander Brown habían adquirido un especial interés por Zabini y no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Harry después de conocer mejor a Blaise se había desecho de todas las sospechas que tenía acerca de él y su amistad con Draco. Blaise había demostrado ser un amigo leal y una persona en la que se puede se confiar y aunque él no lo admitiría jamás delante del rubio se sentía tranquilo de que Draco pudiera contar con alguien como Zabini en su vida. Además no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas furtivas de Blaise y los sonrojos de su mejor amigo, él no era tonto y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte Hermione había adquirido un amigo más y alguien con quien compartir su afición por el estudio, el Slytherin tenía una mente amplia y ávida de conocimientos, tanto que a Hermione le asombro que el sombrero no lo mandara a Ravenclaw en primer año y que ella nunca se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo inteligente y astuto que era el chico.

Y bueno Ron había descubierto que Blaise era un chico lleno de sorpresas, era un chico tranquilo y amable además era divertido y el pelirrojo se la pasaba muy bien cuando estaban juntos. Ron no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado desde su incidente en el tren.

El director Dumbledore a parte de enviar a Blaise a Gryffindor habia decidido que lo más conveniente era cambiar sus horarios para que coincidieran lo menos posible con el de los Slytherins, de hecho la única clase que seguía tomando con ellos era Pociones.

.- Bien ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que hierva la poción y estará lista.

.- Estas seguro de que esta todo bien. – Ron y Blaise seguían sentándose y trabajando juntos durante las clases, el pelirrojo estaba convencido de que ese año lograría la nota más alta de su vida en esa materia.

.- Por supuesto que si. Cachorro confía en mí.

.- Te dije que dejarás de llamarme así.

.- ¿Por qué? A mi me gusta como suena.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y negó lentamente con la cabeza – Pues a mí no me gusta.

.- Pero nada más tienes que analizarlo mira, tu eres valiente, decidido, justo, leal y con coraje, eres todo un león, pero también eres tierno y a veces te comportas como un niño chiquito, en resumen eres como un cachorro de león, mi cachorro de león.

Ron suspiro largamente cuando se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible replicar algo a la "lógica" de su compañero – Si lo que digas.

Su poción no tardo mucho en estar lista y poco después de que el profesor Snape la hubiera revisado sonó la campana anunciando el cambio de clase.

.- Blaise ¿De verdad Ron te ayuda a hacer la poción?

.- Por supuesto que lo hago Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo mirando de mala manera a su amiga.

.- No te ofendas Ron, pero nunca has sido muy bueno en pociones.

.- La comadreja nunca ha sido bueno en nada – siseó una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Los cuatro chicos se giraron para encontrarse de frente con Draco Malfoy quien estaba acompañado por Crabbe, Goyle y Theodore Nott.

.- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

.- Ay Zabini. Pensé que no podrías caer más bajo – Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado y sus compañeros rieron como idiotas – pero que se puede esperar de un traidor, por fin estas en donde perteneces, rodeado de mediocres.

.- Cállate Malfoy.

.- Ya te habías tardado en defender a tu…amigo Potter, yo en tu lugar no confiaría en un rata traidora como él, uno nunca sabe cuando te pueden atacar por la espalda.

.- Gracias, pero yo puedo cuidarme solo Malfoy y darme cuenta de en quien puedo confiar y en quien no.

.- Ya Harry – dijo Hermione tomando el brazo del moreno – no pierdas tu tiempo con él.

Hermione empezó a jalar a Harry para alejarse del rubio que en un último intento de provocar al Gryffindor le dijo – cada día estas peor cara rajada¿Que ya no te conformas con el pobretón y la sangre sucia?

Harry entendió lo que Draco quería hacer, por lo que se acerco a él peligrosamente, lo agarro por la túnica y lo azotó contra un muro justo en el momento en que Snape había salido a ver que sucedía.

.- Basta todo el mundo¿Qué ustedes dos no pueden comportarse?

.- Fue Malfoy el que empezó profesor.

.- No me interesa quien empezó Weasley, 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor y aunque no se porque me molestó en hacerlo, ustedes dos – Severus señaló primero a Harry y Después a Draco – están castigados, otra vez.

.- Para lo que me afecta – dijo Harry mientras caminaban rumbo al campo de Quidditch ya que Ron y él tenían entrenamiento, Blaise simplemente le sonrió con complicidad al darse cuenta del teatrito que esos dos habían armado.

Ron y Harry se fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse, mientras Hermione y Blaise se fueron a las tribunas para platicar en lo que el entrenamiento comenzaba.

.- No dejes que los comentarios de Malfoy te afecten.

.- No lo hacen. ¿Cómo haces tú para ignorarlo cuando te llama bueno… ya sabes?

.- ¿Sangre sucia, no te voy a decir que nunca me ha importado, al principio me sentía muy mal, pero después comprendí que el hecho de que mis padres sean muggles no me hacen una mala bruja, al contrario tengo suerte, porque yo conozco muchas cosas que la mayoría por no decir todos los magos de sangre limpia ignoran.

.- Valla en verdad eres una chica muy inteligente Hermione – Blaise pensó que realmente era fácil encariñarse con ella, por que además de inteligente era una muy buena amiga. – Hermione¿puedo preguntarte algo?

.- Por supuesto.

.- ¿Tu…? – Blaise no sabía como formular su pregunta correctamente - ¿Hay algo más entre Ron y tú?

.- ¿Cómo? – Hermione era muy observadora y si para estas alturas hasta Harry se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del Slytherin, Hermione también lo había hecho.

.- Eso ¿Ron y tú son algo más que amigos?

.- Merlín Blaise, como se te pudo ocurrir eso,- la castaña comenzó a reír – Ron y Harry son como mis hermanos, además yo – un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la chica – estoy saliendo con un chico de Ravenclaw.

.- Enserio.

.- Si – Hermione miro seriamente a Blaise y le dijo – Solo espero que ellos también encuentren a la persona que los ame y que realmente los haga felices, sé que Harry ya lo encontró y estoy segura de que no falta mucho para que Ron se de cuenta de que lo tiene justo enfrente de él.

Blaise se encontró a si mismo sin palabras y observando a la castaña que ya habia escondido el rostro detrás de un grueso libro de Aritmancia, mientras que empezaban las practicas de Quidditch.

CONTINUARA…

¡Hola¿Les gusto este capitulo?

Espero que si y que me dejen sus reviews para saber si voy bien con la historia o he dejado algo que no les parezca o no le entiendan.

Muchas Gracias por sus REVIEWS a todos y nos leemos el próximo miércoles con el capitulo 15 donde conoceremos más a Theodore Nott y también sabremos como van las cosas entre Ron y Blaise.

Bye

MAR MALFOY


	15. Theodore Nott

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de su creadora J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados.

**Capitulo 15 "Theodore Nott"**

Poder, el poder y todo lo que este traía consigo, era todo lo que ambicionaba desde que podía recordarlo.

Theodore Nott provenía de una familia de magos 100 sangre limpia, con una cantidad muy considerable de oro en Grinngots y que siempre contó con gran prestigio dentro de la comunidad mágica. Pero a pesar de todo eso él nunca se había sentido orgulloso de pertenecer a esa familia.

Pensaba que su padre carecía totalmente de coherencia en sus actos, por un lado siempre le enseño que los sangre sucia y los mestizos no eran más que magos de segunda que no servían para nada y por otro lado siempre fue un fiel sirviente de Lord Voldemort, quien era un mago de sangre mestiza, si bien la linea de ascendencia que tenía la parte mágica de su sangre llegaba hasta el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, al final de cuentas Voldemort es un mestizo, poderoso si pero mestizo.

A Theodore le parecía muy irónico que el último (y más notable) de los descendientes de Slytherin, quien aborrecía a los sangre sucia, menospreciaba a los mestizos y enaltecía la pureza de la sangre mágica, fuera un mestizo y que además las pocas familias que aun se consideraban de sangre limpia agacharan la cabeza y comprometieran su lealtad ante él.

Si algo le enseñaba todo esto era que no tenía que menospreciar a los demás (en especial a sus enemigos) por la menor o mayor pureza de su sangre.

Él creía que su padre había tomado una buena decisión (tal vez la única de su vida) al aceptar la marca tenebrosa y unirse al Lord. Creía ciegamente que Voldemort era el mago más poderoso de la actualidad y que si había alguien que pudiera tomar el control absoluto del mundo mágico, sin duda alguna era él y Theodore quería estar del lado del Lord cuando eso sucediera.

La vida de Theodore nunca fue difícil, la verdad era que tenía todo lo que pudiera soñar y más, pero para él eso no era suficiente, desde siempre habia sido muy ambicioso. Theodore odiaba todo lo habia a su alrededor, empezando por sus padres.

El odio que sentía por su padre era derivado de lo decepcionado que se sentía de él. Por que su padre era un mago mediocre, que desde que acudía al colegio vivía a la sombra de otro hombre: Lucius Malfoy.

De hecho su padre se habia convertido en Mortífago únicamente por seguir a Lucius y nunca hacía algo que estuviera en contra de los deseos del rubio. Incluso el padre de Theodore había ido a parar a Azkaban por culpa de Malfoy.

Odiaba la manera sumisa en la que su padre se comportaba siempre, sabía de sobra que era un cobarde y que nunca fue un mago lo bastante poderoso para poder sobresalir de entre los demás mortífagos, pero sin duda lo que más odiaba Theodore Nott era lo mucho que se parecía a él.

Él nunca habia podido sobresalir de entre sus compañeros de Slytherin a pesar de que era un chico inteligente, astuto y que día a día se esforzaba por ser él mejor y la razón era simple, había "alguien" a quien todos admiraban, temían y respetaban, "alguien" a quien jamás podría superar, Draco Malfoy.

Toda su vida había envidiado a Draco, él si tenia unos padres de los que podía sentirse orgulloso, todos los Slytherin lo veían como su líder natural y como no hacerlo si Draco irradiaba una confianza absoluta mezclada con un aire de superioridad que simplemente hacia caer a sus pies a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él (Se nota que esta humilde autora ama profundamente a ese lindo dragoncito).

Draco era en resumen todo lo que Nott deseaba ser, pero que sabía que jamás lograría serlo.

Durante los años que llevaban en Hogwarts, Theodore se había dedicado a observar y seguir todos los pasos de Draco, había copiado y hecho suyos muchos de los gestos del rubio, la sonrisa cínica que casi siempre adornaba su rostro, su forma de caminar e incluso la manera de arrastrar las palabras al hablar. La obsesión que tenía por Draco lo habia llevado a conocerlo mejor que nadie, había logrado ver la verdadera personalidad del rubio escondida debajo de la máscara de frialdad que el mismo Draco había creado para protegerse, y habia aprendido a leer sus emociones con tan solo fijarse en su mirada.

Lo conocía tan bien que no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que Draco habia cambiado y que cierto Gryffindor de ojos verdes era el responsable de dicho cambio.

Por supuesto que él sabía que el Gran Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado como un imbécil de Harry Potter y que este le correspondía, ahora Draco tenia otra cosa que él jamás podría tener, AMOR. Pero bueno a Theodore ese tipo de cosas nunca le habían importado y no era momento en que empezará a pensar en ellas y además, después de ver lo mal que le había sentado el amor a Malfoy, se convencía aún más de que esos sentimientos eran inútiles.

Pero ¿Por qué si sabía del doble juego de Draco, no había dicho nada? Fácil, Nott deseaba que Malfoy se confiara y bajara la guardia, quería hacerle creer que su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente, y llegado el momento oportuno él tendría el poder para destruirlo por completo y apartarlo de su camino para siempre.

Pero por el momento tenía que tener paciencia, su venganza contra el rubio podía esperar. Claro que eso no significaba que tendría que quedarse quieto, sus deseos de convertirse en Mortífago eran muy grandes, sabía que no podía ser marcado hasta que terminara el colegio y que todavía tenía que pasar algún tiempo después de eso para que su señor lo considerara como el más fiel y eficaz de sus seguidores.

.- Un paso a la vez – se recordaba a sí mismo cada vez que empezaba a soñar con todo el poder que tendría cuando fuera el "favorito" de Voldemort.

.- Ahora tengo que concentrarme en el Sr. Malfoy – Theodore sabía que Lucius Malfoy era uno de los hombres de confianza del Dark Lord y pensaba que si conseguía la aprobación de Lucius le resultaría más fácil ingresar al circulo de allegados al Lord.

2.

Se sentía tan bien estar ahí recostado sobre el pecho de la persona que mas quería en el mundo, que Harry estaba totalmente relajado, disfrutando y embriagándose con el aroma de su novio.

Draco abrazaba protectora mente al moreno, pero las palabras de su padre no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, no dejándolo disfrutar plenamente de el momento que pasaba con Harry a quien no habia tenido la oportunidad de ver desde que había pasado lo de Blaise y de eso ya habia pasado más de un mes. Sabía que si no quería tener más problemas con Harry, tenía que contarle que Lucius habia vuelto a ponerse en contacto con él, pero no encontraba ni el momento ni las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

.- ¿Pasa algo malo, dragón?- Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta y es que a veces le resultaba increíble lo mucho que Harry parecía conocerlo.

.- Me ha escrito de nuevo.

Harry se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo frente al rubio y así poder observarlo mejor - ¿Lucius? – Draco asintió, pero no dijo nada - ¿Y que quiere ahora?

.- Mi padre cree que es culpa de Blaise que yo haya dudado en mi decisión de seguir sus pasos. Y obviamente esta muy molesto.

.- Eso esta de acuerdo con tus planes ¿no?

.- Creo…pero… no sé.

Harry noto que Draco no le estaba contando todo, así que lo presionó para que lo hiciera - ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

.- Mi padre escribió algo que no entendí muy bien – Draco frunció el ceño tratando de recordar las palabras exactas – Dijo que ya una vez los Zabini lo habia hecho quedar en ridículo, pero que esta vez no sería igual.

.- ¿Qué crees que significa eso, Draco?

.- No lo sé… pero no creo que sea algo bueno por lo menos no para Blaise, estoy seguro que mi padre desea vengarse de él.

.- No te preocupes dragón, Blaise esta seguro en el colegio.

.- Ya lo sé pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando salgamos? Mi padre es capaz de esperar mucho tiempo hasta encontrar el momento adecuado, si él ya decidió vengarse no descansará hasta conseguirlo.

.- Encontraremos la manera de protegerlo, ya lo veras.

.- ¿Encontraremos? – Draco entrecerró los ojos y le dedico una media sonrisa al Gryffindor - ¿Desde cuando TÚ te preocupas por la seguridad de MI amigo?

.- No empieces con eso Draco.

.- Lo siento pero es muy gratificante para mí, que reconozcas lo equivocado que estabas con Blaise.

.- Si claro lo que tú digas Malfoy.

Draco amplió su sonrisa y se acerco a su novio para poder besarlo – Te amo – le susurró contra sus labios antes de volver a besarlo impidiendo así que Harry le contestará.

Cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse Harry le sonrió al rubio y se volvió acomodar entre sus brazos y piernas recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

.- ¿Dragón?

.- Si.

.- Yo se algo de Zabini que TU, ni siquiera te imaginas.

.- Claro Harry.

.- Es enserio.

.- A ver dime que es "eso" que tú sabes y yo no sobre mi mejor amigo.

Harry lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir disfrutando del sonido del corazón de su novio al latir, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

3.

Ya habia pasado más de un mes desde que Blaise fuera enviado a Gryffindor y Ron no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo mucho que le gustaba la compañía del Slytherin. Ya no podía imaginar sus días sin que el aroma de la loción de Blaise llegara hasta él todas las mañanas acompañando de su dulce sonrisa mientras lo reñía por ser tan dormilón. Las clases y las frecuentes escapadas de sus amigos (Hermione con su novio y Harry a los entrenamientos especiales de DCAO y duelo con Snape, que Dumbledore se empeñaba en continuar) ya no se le hacían tan pesadas ahora que Blaise estaba ahí para hacerle compañía. Blaise era un chico muy culto y siempre tenía algo fascinante de que platicar, además al pelirrojo le encantaba que Blaise le contara como era su vida cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, el Sly también era ingenioso, divertido y Ron había encontrado en él a un digno rival en el ajedrez mágico. Además Ron estaba seguro de que sus días no volverían a estar completos sin sentir como Blaise se acercaba a su cama cuando suponía que estaba profundamente dormido para susurrarle un dulce – Buenas noches.

Justamente estaba pensando en lo difícil que sería el alejarse del Slytherin ahora que estaba acostumbrándose a que él fuera una constante en su vida. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había empezado siquiera sus deberes de transformaciones en la hora que llevaba en la biblioteca junto con Zabini.

Desde hacía ya un rato que Blaise lo observaba disimuladamente mientras que con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida en algún punto del libro que tenia aun lado el pelirrojo escribía una "B" en la esquina del pergamino.

.- ¿Cachorro?

.- ¿Eh? – Ron casi se golpea por lo elocuente de su respuesta.

.- ¿Tienes problemas con el trabajo¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

.- Eh no ¿Por… por qué piensas eso?

.- Es que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y no has escrito nada.

Ron bajo la vista hasta su pergamino y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único escrito era la "B", se apresuro a darle la vuelta para que el otro no la viera. – Es que ("Piensa en algo") yo ("rápido piensa") Lo que pasa es que no… no me siento muy bien eso es todo.

.- ¿Quieres que salgamos un rato? Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta o regresar a la torre – le ofreció Blaise en susurros por que la Sra. Pince los observaba acusadoramente.

.- Eh no mejor terminamos primero esto, la profesora McGonnagall me matara si no le entrego este trabajo.

.- Te dejare copiar del mío – Blaise le enseño su trabajo que ya tenía 30 cm. más de los que había pedido la profesora.

.- ¿Enserio?

.- Por supuesto – Blaise le sonrió pero cuando sintió como los observaba la bibliotecaria le insistió al pelirrojo para que salieran.

Una vez lejos de la biblioteca los dos chicos caminaban sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos y corredores del castillo.

.- ¿Quieres regresar a la torre?

.- No –contesto Ron y frunciendo el ceño agregó – si regresamos tu club de fans no nos dejaran tranquilos.

.- ¿Te refieres a Parvarti y Lavander?

.- A quien más, ellas son una verdadera pesadilla.

.- A mi me parece que son lindas.

Ron se paro súbitamente y se recargo en una columna- ¿Te parecen… lindas? – Cuestiono a Blaise y este asintió tranquilamente – Entonces no deberías estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, anda regresa a la sala común seguro que ellas estarán encantadas de verte.

.- Oh, vamos Ron no te enojes – el Sly iba a acercarse más al pelirrojo pero después de la mirada asesina que este le dio lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo – yo solamente quería decir que ellas no son una molestia, porque se han portado muy bien conmigo desde que llegue con ustedes, pero nunca dije que no estaba a gusto con tu compañía.

.- Si claro, pero de todos modos ¿Quién soy yo para pedirte explicaciones? No tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo.

.- Por supuesto que lo tienes – dijo Blaise mientras se arriesgaba y caminaba hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo

.- A si y ¿Por qué? – Ron dio un paso más hacia el moreno.

.- Por que tú… - otro pasó.

.- Por que yo… - un paso más

.- Por que tu – Blaise nunca pensó que le seria tan difícil decirle a Ron lo que sentía por el, pero la verdad era que le estaba constando mucho trabajo. Ron ya se estaba desesperando de que el Slytherin no hiciera nada más así que lentamente pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza del moreno y se acerco más a él hasta desaparecer la distancia entre ellos y posar suavemente sus labios en los de Blaise. El beso sorprendió mucho a Zabini y por eso no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió la duda del pelirrojo quien iba a romper el contacto, Blaise se abrazo a la cintura de Ron al mismo tiempo que empezaba a responder el beso y lentamente se apoderaba del control de este.

Cuando se separaron Ron oculto su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de moreno mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

.- Te amo.- dijo el Sly

El pelirrojo sonrió para si y empezó a acariciar la nuca de Blaise, pero de repente se separó sorprendiendo al Slytherin – Más te vale Zabini que pongas tus limites con "esas" dos. Entendiste. – El moreno soltó una risita divertida al darse cuenta de lo celoso que estaba Ron. – No estoy jugando.

.- Lo sé, lo se – Blaise se abrazó mas fuerte a su pelirrojo y volvió a besarlo pensando en que a pesar de que si le habia costado casi todo el año escolar finalmente había conseguido conquistar a su gryffindor, a pesar de lo mal que empezaron las cosas entre ellos al final estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

.- ¿Y ahora que? – La voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miro un poco confundido - ¿Qué es lo que se supone que somos?

.- Lo que tú quieras Cachorro.

.- Serviría de algo que te recordara que no me gusta que me llames así.

.- No – contesto el Sly acariciando la pecosa mejilla de Ron - ¿Piensas contarle esto a tus amigos?

.- ¿Tienes algún problema?

Blaise sintió como se tensaba su pelirrojo así que se apresuro a contestar – Por supuesto que no, estoy ansioso por poder presumir que eres mío y solo mío.

.- ¿Ya te habían dicho que eres una serpiente muy posesiva? – dijo Ron mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Blaise

El moreno se río abiertamente antes de tomar el mentón del Gryffindor y obligarlo a verlo a los ojos – Lo admito, lo soy, pero que quieres me esforzado tanto por tenerte conmigo que ahora que te tengo no puedo permitir que te apartes de mi lado.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "me he esforzado tanto"?

.- Todo el curso me las he ingeniado para hacer que te fijaras en mí ¿No te diste cuenta?

.- ¿Desde cuando…? – El pelirrojo quería saber desde cuando Blaise habia empezado a interesarse por él pero no encontraba la manera de preguntarlo, pero el Sly supo adivinar su pregunta.

.- El año pasado, después de que mi padre muriera, yo no me sentía muy bien estaba un poco ¿deprimido tal vez? – Ron se aferró con un poco más de fuerza a su cintura para acercar más a Blaise a su cuerpo – y por extraño que te parezca lo único que me hizo recuperarme fuiste tú.

.- ¿Yo? Pero en ese tiempo no nos hablábamos, ni siquiera para molestarnos.

.- Lo sé, pero tú en ese tiempo te estabas esforzando por mejorar como guardián ¿recuerdas, casi todas las tardes las pasabas practicando en el campo de Quidditch y yo podía quedarme horas observándote desde las gradas, recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, fue el mismo dia que él murió y desde esa vez lo único que me relajaba era verte volar, después casi a finales de año, cuando estabas herido en la enfermería fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

Ron lo miró tiernamente – Te amo, Blaise Zabini – le dijo el pelirrojo antes de besarlo nuevamente.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Theodore Nott no dejaba de pensar en que tenía que hacer algo para ganarse aún más la confianza de Lucius, ya le habia contado el problema que habían tenido con Blaise Zabini, antes de que Draco lo hiciera además de que no perdía la oportunidad de hacer dudar a Malfoy de las intenciones de su hijo.

.- Tengo que encontrar la manera – Nott leyó una vez más la carta que Lucius le habia enviado para pedirle que le mantuviera informado de todo lo que Draco hacía en el colegio, cosa que para él no seria nada complicado.

En dicha carta Theodore pudo notar también lo resentido que Lucius estaba con Zabini y mientras la leía nuevamente se le ocurrió que tal vez si lograba entregarle a Lucius la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de Blaise, eso le daría muchos puntos con el rubio.

Nott ya estaba algo cansado de estar encerrado en las mazmorras y creyó que seria mejor que saliera un rato para despejar su mente y así le resultaría más fácil pensar en algo para lograr sus objetivos, lo que Nott jamás se imagino en que no tardaría mucho tiempo en descubrir algo que le resultaría de mucha ayuda. El punto débil de Blaise.

.- Nunca pensé que Zabini tuviera tan malos gustos, mira que fijarse en Weasel – Theodore se escabullo silenciosamente de regreso a su sala común sin ser visto por la pareja que seguía besándose en el corredor – Seguramente el Sr. Malfoy encontrará esto muy interesante.

CONTINUARA…

¡Hola¿Les gusto este capitulo, Es uno de mis favoritos, porque por fin Blaise y Ron están juntos y a mi esa pareja me encanta.

Bueno solo les quiero comentar que como no quiero tener problemas con mi jefecito es decir con Voldy, así que no pienso incluirlo en la historia, de hecho creo que ya se han dado cuenta de que el "villano" de este fic es Lucius Malfoy.

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y nos leemos el próximo miércoles en el capitulo 16 "LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE PANSY"

MAR MALFOY


	16. Los Sentimientos de Pansy

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su creadora J. K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 16 "Los sentimientos de Pansy"**

1.

.- Lo sabía – Draco terminó de leer la carta que su padre le habia mandado esa mañana – sabia que encontrarías la manera.

Draco no podía creer el "plan" que su padre tenía, realmente dudaba que tuviera éxito y se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que Lucius pretendiera sacar a Blaise del castillo con algo tan absurdo como eso? Tenía que avisarle a Harry y lo sabía, ya que si su padre cumplía su objetivo el moreno jamás le perdonaría que no le hubiera advertido y además si lo que decía al carta era cierto (y estaba casi seguro de que lo era) Blaise tampoco lo perdonaría. Si, no tenía opción creyera o no que el plan de Lucius resultaría con éxito tenía que contárselo a Harry.

Una vez que Draco tomo su decisión salió de su habitación caminando lentamente, sus pasos se dirigían a la salida de la sala común, pero antes de que alcanzara su objetivo Draco sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

.- Hola Drake – susurro la chica en una voz que pretendía ser dulce.

.- ¿Qué es lo quieres ahora Parkinson? – el rubio la miro de mala manera mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Pansy.

.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo conmigo?

.- Porque tu no entiendes que a mi no me interesas en lo más mínimo ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez?

.- Tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Pansy tratando de sonar indiferente a las palabras hirientes del príncipe de Slytherin.

.- Ah si, pues no me importa.

.- De verdad es importante Dragón.

Draco se tenso cuándo escucho a Pansy y bruscamente la tomo del brazo – No vuelvas a llamarme así Parkinson ¿Entendiste? – La Sly asintió lentamente – ahora quitate de mi camino y deja de molestarme – el rubio la soltó empujándola levemente y haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Pansy vio como se cerraba el muro por donde Draco había salido mientras se frotaba el brazo que el rubio le habia lastimado – Seguramente se fue con "ese".

2.

Harry se habia tomado muy enserio su puesto como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa y estaba satisfecho con los resultados que habían tenido ese año, solo les faltaba ganar el último partido (contra Ravenclaw) por una diferencia de 50 puntos, para llevarse la copa de Quidditch. Esa era la razón por la que habían estado entrenando arduamente.

Después de entrenamiento Harry se habia cansado de esperar a Ron que por alguna razón se estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en arreglarse. El moreno se sentía tan cansado que lo único que quería era llegar a su amada torre y dormir lo que restaba de la tarde, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestaba la mas mínima atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que alguien lo jaló hasta un corredor vacío.

.- Shhh, soy yo – Harry se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de su pareja.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- ¿Dónde esta Weasel?

.- ¿Qué? – Harry creyó haber escuchado mal, por qué era imposible que Draco le preguntara por su amigo

.- Weasley ¿Dónde esta?

.- En los vestidores del Quidditch pero ¿Para que lo buscas¿Qué es lo que… - Draco no lo dejó terminar de hablar, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastro rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

Durante todo el camino Harry seguía preguntando que era lo que sucedía pero el rubio no le contestaba. Cuando por fin llegaron a los vestidores estos ya estaban vacíos.

.- ¿Estas seguro de que Weasley estaba aquí?

.- Si, bueno cuando yo salí Ron todavía no terminaba de cambiarse, pero ya debe estar rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

.- Tal vez.

Draco se habia quedado muy serio – Draco Malfoy – lo llamó Harry para que reaccionara – ¿me puedes explicar por que demonios me hiciste correr por media escuela?

El Slytherin lo miro y al ver la confusión reflejada en los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban suspiro y contesto la pregunta. – Mi padre me ordeno llevar a Weasley al bosque prohibido esta noche.

.- ¿Por qué Lucius querría que tu hicieras algo como eso?

.- Él cree que Blaise y Weasley están juntos… - Draco respiro profundamente como si le costar mucho traba decir eso – como pareja y piensa que llevándose a la comadreja logrará.

.- Obligar a Blaise para que valla a buscarlo.

.- Exacto, mi padre sabía que después de lo que pasó Blaise debe estarse cuidando muy bien la espalda y cree que es más fácil hacerlo salir "voluntariamente" de Hogwarts de esta manera.

.- Pero, digo es obvio que Dumbledore y los profesores no tardarían mucho en notar la ausencia de dos de sus alumnos.

.- La verdad no sé que es lo que mi padre pretenda con todo esto.

.- ¿Tú crees que Voldemort tenga algo que ver?

.- No – contesto tajantemente el rubio – esto es demasiado burdo e insignificante para que él se involucre, además que interés podría tener en Blaise.

.- Tú me contaste que una vez Voldemort había intentado hacer que los Zabini se unieran a su grupo de seguidores y que como no lo consiguió decidió eliminarlos a todos ¿No crees que quiera terminar con lo que empezó?

.- No, esto más bien es algo personal entre mi padre y Blaise.

.- Bueno por ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Ron y evitar que ande solo por el colegio – Harry iba a salir de de los vestidores pero Draco lo detuvo - ¿Qué sucede?

.- Ve tu a buscar a Weasley yo regresare a las mazmorras a distraer a los demás y evitar que lo encuentren primero.

.- ¿Los demás?

.- Si Crabbe Goyle y Nott también están involucrados, de hecho fue el imbécil de Nott quien le contó a mi padre de la mmm relación de Blaise y Weasley.

.- Te avisare cuando lo encuentre.

.- De acuerdo.

Harry se acerco a su novio y colocó una mano en la pálida mejilla de Draco.

.- Gracias por avisarme y preocuparte por Ron.

.- ¿Yo preocupado por Weasley? No lo creo, yo únicamente hago esto por ti, por que la comadreja es tu mejor amigo.

.- Y el novio de TU mejor amigo.

.- Lo que sea, solo quiero que te quede bien claro que no me interesa lo que le suceda a Weasley.

.- Por supuesto. Pero de todas formas gracias Dragón

El rubio le sonrió tiernamente – suena mucho mejor en ti – dijo recordando lo vació y horrible que sonaba ese sobrenombre en la voz de Pansy Parkinson

.- ¿A que vino eso? – le pregunto un confundido Harry

.- A nada, anda vamos tienes que encontrar al pobretón de tu amiguito.

3.

.- Lucius esta muy molesto contigo Draco – siseo Theodore Nott en cuanto vio al rubio entrar a la sala común, Draco pareció ignorarle y continúo su camino hacia su habitación – No le agrado que no fueras tú él que le entregará a Weasley.

.- Que estupideces estas diciendo – Draco no alcanzo a oír bien lo que Theodore le dijo – Por supuesto que seré yo quien le entregue al pobretón.

.- Tsk Tsk Tsk. No esta vez Malfoy, todo el crédito ya es mío.

.- ¿A que te refieres?

Nott se acerco un poco a Draco y le hablo muy despacio, disfrutando el efecto que tenia en él – Yo ya le entregue a Ronald Weasley a tu padre.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Veo que te quedaste sin palabras eh Malfoy. Te lo voy a explicar, Lucius logró llegar hasta el bosque esta mañana, Parkinson me dijo que ella trato de avisarte pero que tu saliste sin hacerle caso – Draco recordó el encuentro que tubo con Pansy esa mañana – Así que mientras tú te hacías el interesante con esa tonta yo me encontré con Weasley, estaba solo cerca del campo de Quidditch y como es lógico yo no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, lo desarmé, lo desmaye y lo lleve con tu padre.

Draco trataba de asimilar la información que Theodore le acababa de dar, mientras él estaba ocupado buscando a Harry, el imbecil que tenia enfrente se las había ingeniado para sacar a Weasley del castillo y entregárselo a su padre.

.- ¿Dónde están ahora?

.- No lo sé

.- No me salgas con eso, por supuesto que tu sabes a donde se llevo mi padre a Weasley y me lo vas a decir en este mismo momento.

.- Ya no puedes hacer nada Draco, YO fui quien ayudo a tu padre, el premio será mío.

.- Eso a mi no me importa – dijo secamente el rubio.

Las palabras de Draco sacaron a Theodore de sus casillas y se salio de control - ¿No? No te molesta que Lucius este enfadado contigo y en cambio este orgulloso del todo el trabajo que he hecho para él, no solo fui yo el que le dio la información que necesitaba, también le entregue a ese idiota de Weasley.

.- No importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, al final de cuentas el hijo de Lucius Malfoy soy yo, no tú.

.- algún día eso no va a ser así – dijo un totalmente desquiciado Theodore – Yo ocupare tu lugar una vez que me haya deshecho de ti, yo seré el heredero de los Malfoy, seré el mejor de los mortífagos, el favorito del Lord, tomare tu lugar y todo lo que te pertenece – Nott lo pensó un poco antes de agregar – incluso también podría quedarme con Potter – Draco inmediatamente se enfureció al escucharlo hablar de su pareja – ya te habia dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu "gatito" ¿Me pregunto como se verá todo sonrojado después de hacer el amor?

.- Estas enfermo – Draco lo golpeo en el rostro logrando romperle el labio, pero Nott ni se inmuto.

.- No Malfoy estoy perfectamente bien – Nott saco su varita y le apunto con ella al rubio quien también había sacado la suya.

Draco pareció meditar la situación un poco mejor – No me rebajare contigo – dijo el rubio mientras se giraba y pretendía guardar su varita.

.- Eres más cobarde de lo que cre… - Nott no pudo terminar su frase por que de repente cayo al suela tan rígido como une tabla.

Draco se volteo mientras seguía apuntándolo con la varita y una sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro, el rubio había aprovechado la distracción para petrificarlo.

.- No sé como te enteraste de lo de Harry – dijo mirándolo con profundo odio – pero más te vale que no te acerques a él – Draco caminó hasta quedar justo delante de él – Te falta mucho, para ser como yo.

Draco sabía que se había equivocado al subestimar a Theodore ya que este se había dado cuenta de su relación con el Gryffindor y ahora parecía que todo su plan se venía abajo – Eso no importa ahora – se recordó que tenía que encontrar a Harry para contarle lo que sucedió.

4.

.- Quieres tranquilizarte Blaise me estas mareando – le dijo Harry al Slytherin que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro por la mazmorra donde se habían quedado de ver con Draco.

.- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme cuando no tengo ni la menor idea de donde está Ron?

.- Te entiendo Blaise, a mí también me preocupa, pero tienes que calmarte así no lograrás nada.

En ese momento la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió dejando pasar a Draco. Blaise fue hasta él y lo jaló del cuello de la túnica

.- ¿Desde cuando sabías que esto iba a pasar¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

.- Blaise… te juró que yo no estaba enterado de nada hasta esta mañana y en cuanto lo supe le avise a Harry.

.- ¿Pretendes que te crea eso Malfoy? Sé perfectamente que no soportas a Ron ¿Por qué querrías ayudarlo ahora?

.- Porque sé lo importante que es para Harry y para ti.

Blaise miró a su mejor y hasta hace poco su único amigo y lentamente lo soltó – Lo siento.

.- Era lógico que reaccionaras así. – dijo Draco imaginándose como reaccionaría él si el que estuviera desaparecido fuera Harry.

.- ¿Averiguaste algo Dragón? – preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba y le acomodaba a la túnica a su novio.

.- Nott encontró a Weasley en los vestidores y aprovechó que estaba solo para desmayarlo y llevárselo a mi padre.

.- Ese maldito bastardo me las pagará.

.- Creeme Blaise, yo con mucho gusto te ayudaré a destruirlo. – dijo Draco recordando lo que Nott le había dicho sobre su Harry.

.- Hey Blaise ¿Adonde vas? – el Gryffindor se interpuso entre esté y la salida.

.- A buscar a Ron.

.- ¿No crees que sería mejor que le avisáramos Dumbledore?

.- Ve tú si quieres Harry, pero yo voy a ir por él.

.- Eso es exactamente lo que Lucius quiere que hagas.

.- Pues si tantas ganas tiene Lucius Malfoy de encontrarme lo mejor será que no lo haga esperar.

.- ¿Y en donde piensas buscarlo? – le cuestionó el rubio.

.- No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se lo llevaron, tal vez sigan en el bosque.

Draco pensó un momento antes de responder – No creo que mi padre se arriesgará a dejarlo tanto tiempo cerca del castillo.

.- ¿Theodore no te dijo a donde lo llevaron?

El rubio negó con la cabeza – lo único que dijo ese idiota fueron puras tonterías.

.- Bueno pues no me importa – dijo Blaise – igual iré a buscarlo, primero saldré de los terrenos del castillo para después poderme aparecer en cualquier otro sitio.

.- ¿La casa de los gritos o Honeyduke's? – Preguntó Harry y los dos Sly lo miraron sin entender – Hay dos pasadizos que salen del castillo hasta Hogsmeade, uno lleva a Honeyduke's y el otro a la casa de los gritos – les explicó – personalmente prefiero el de la casa de los gritos, nadie se acerca a ella, mientras que en Honeyduke's alguien podría vernos

.- Harry tu no…

.- ¿No pensaras que yo me voy a quedar tranquilamente en el colegio mientras tú vas a buscar a mi mejor amigo¿Verdad?

.- No pero…

.- Voy a ir – sentencio el Gryffindor

.- Yo también iré con ustedes.

.- ¿Y que va suceder con tu plan, Draco?

.- ¿Mi plan? Mi plan esta arruinado, Nott lo sabía todo, incluso sabía sobre lo de nosotros.

.- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Harry.

.- No lo sé – admitió el rubio y mirándolo fijamente añadió – pero juro que mataré a ese idiota si se atreve a verte de nuevo – Harry no comprendió lo que su novio decía, y no quiso averiguarlo.

.- ¿Y su detención con Snape?

.- Por él no te preocupes, después veremos como lo solucionamos.

.- Si, en este momento, lo que menos me preocupa es lo que pueda decir Snape.

.- Entonces si ya están decididos, vámonos – dijo Blaise y salio de la mazmorra seguido por los otros dos.

Los chicos tuvieron mucho cuidado para no encontrarse con alguien en todo el camino hasta las afueras del castillo, una vez fuera de este se acercaron al sauce boxeador, cuando un rayo de luz azul golpeó a Zabini dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

.- ¿Blaise? – Draco se acerco a su amigo para revisar que estuviera bien.

.- ¡Cuidado Dragón! – gritó Harry y Draco volteo para ver como un rayo violeta lo empujaba hasta un árbol y unas cuerdas lo sujetaban a este.

.- ¿Quién esta ahí?

Detrás de un árbol apareció una sombra que empezó a caminar en dirección a Harry.

.- Siento haberte hecho esto Drake, pero no quiero que interfieras.

.- El rubio reconoció la voz de la chica que estaba ya muy cerca de ellos - ¿Pansy?

.- Me da gusto que me reconozcas amor.

Harry entrecerró los ojos molesto con la chica e instintivamente se acerco hasta donde estaba Draco.

.- _Expelliarmus!_

.- _Protégo!_! – Harry no tuvo ningún problema en defenderse del hechizo de la chica, no en balde se había pasado tanto tiempo entrenando.

.- Pansy – la llamó Draco - ¿Quieres soltarme de una vez?

.- No, ya te dije que no quiero que intervengas.

.- ¿Intervenir¿En qué?

.- Tengo pensado eliminar a este – dijo apuntando a Harry con su varita.

.- ¿Pansy por qué haces esto?

.- Por lo mismo por lo que le conté a tu padre que tú no querías ser un Mortífago, porque no puedo permitir que estés con alguien como él.

.- ¿Fuiste tu, la responsable de lo que Lucius le hizo? – interrumpió Harry.

.- CÁLLATE, tú tienes la culpa de todo – le grito la chica. –No te perdonaré que me hayas quitado el amor de MI Draco.

.- Yo no puedo quitarte algo que nunca has tenido.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves? Maldito Gryffindor – Pansy sujeto bien su varita – Rictusempra – gritó ella pero de nuevo Harry no tuvo problemas para esquivar el hechizo.

Una y otra vez la Slytherin ataco a Harry, este no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarla, de alguna manera se sentía mal por ella, pero ese jueguito estaba comenzando a hartarlo.

Blaise no tardó mucho en recuperarse y al ver lo que estaba pasando se arrastro hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo con mucho cuidado para no llamar la atención de la chica, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de cazar a Potter que ni siquiera notó cuando Blaise se levantó y empezó a desatar a Draco.

.- Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer Parkinson – se burló Harry -¿Crees que con unas cuantas maldiciones de colegiala me puedes dañar?

.- Estoy harta de ti Potter

.- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptar que Draco me ama A MÍ?

.- BASTA! – Pansy respiro hondo mientras trataba de calmar el temblor de su mano – ¡CRUCIO!

Harry que había provocado a propósito a Pansy (pensaba que ella se calmaría cuando logrará sacar todo su rencor) cerró los ojos esperando el hechizo… que nunca llegó.

.- Draco! – grito asustada Pansy mientras se apresuraba a terminar el ataque.

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de la chica, en el momento en que su novio caía de rodillas al suelo.

.- Dragón ¿Estas bien? – el Gryffindor se agachó junto al rubio quien al sentirlo cerca se recargo en él para poder levantarse.

.- Si, al parecer Pansy no te odia tanto como ella cree.

Harry se volvió para mirar a Parkinson, ella estaba hincada en el piso llorando desconsoladamente.

.- ¿Por qué Draco? – pregunto entre sollozos.

.- Por que lo amo.

.- Pero yo te amo¿por qué lo prefieres a él? Potter no puede darte todo lo que yo podría, desde niña fui educada para ser la esposa perfecta para ti, tu padre lo ha dicho muchas veces YO soy la mejor opción para un Malfoy. Él jamás aceptará que ustedes dos estén juntos.

Draco pensó en muchas respuestas sarcásticas e hirientes para la preguntas de Pansy, pero no las dijo después de todo esa niña no era mala, era ambiciosa e irritante pero definitivamente mala no, el rubio volteo a ver a su pareja quien le sonrió alegremente cuando adivinó sus pensamientos.

.- Pansy escúchame – Draco caminó hasta ella y se agacho para quedar a su altura – por favor – Pansy levanto la mirada hasta los ojos de Draco – Tal vez tengas razón en algo, mi padre nunca va aceptar mi relación con Harry, pero ni él ni nadie va a lograr sepárame de él, por que Harry ha sido la única persona que se ha detenido a conocerme realmente a mi, a Draco, no al heredero de los Malfoy ni al futuro Mortífago, Harry me acepta y me ama como soy y es por eso que estoy dispuesto a todo para poder estar a su lado.

Pansy se abrazó al cuello de Draco – Pero yo te amo.

.- No Pansy, tu CREES que me amas, tu misma lo has dicho, desde niña te metieron en la cabeza que TENÍAS que enamorarte de mi.

.- Oh Draco, lo siento, lo siento tanto. – Pansy volvió a llorar con fuerza y Draco que no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a nadie le dio algunos golpecitos en la espalda. - ¿Tú crees que podamos ser amigos?

.- Por supuesto, solo no vuelvas a tratar de lastimar a Harry ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole sinceramente.

.- Ya, ya muy bonito – los interrumpió Blaise – pero tenemos que ir a buscar a mi novio ¿recuerdan?

Draco se levantó y ayudo a Pansy a ponerse de pie.

.- ¿Ya saben a donde ir?

.- Yo pensaba que podríamos ir mi casa, tal vez mi madre sepa algo.

.- Lucius se llevó a Weasley ala mansión de Blaise – les dijo la chica.

.- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

.- Por que yo estaba con él cuando se lo llevó. – contesto ella mientras encaraba a Zabini – Lo lamento Blaise, yo… no se que fue lo que me pasó.

El chico respiro hondamente para calmar su enojo con la chica, el sabía lo difícil que debió ser para ella enterarse de la relación de Draco y Harry – Eso, ya pasó Pansy, no te preocupes.

.- Tengan cuidado, Vincent y Gregory están con ellos.

.- Esos idiotas, me tienen sin cuidado –le dijo Blaise antes de entrar al sauce que Harry ya se habia encargado de inmovilizar.

.- Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por ella – le dijo a Harry a su novio una vez que se acerco a él, el rubio no le contesto y entro al sauce detrás de Blaise.

.- Eh Potter – lo llamó Pansy antes de que se uniera a los demás – Tienes suerte de tener a Draco a tu lado, cuídalo.

.- Lo haré.

Harry desapareció en el hueco del sauce y Pansy se sentó en el suelo para terminar de desahogarse.

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué tal¿Les gusto? Espero que si y que me dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo.

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles en el Cáp. 17 "La Mansión Zabini".

MAR MALFOY


	17. La Mansión Zabini

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes son propiedad de su Autora J. K. Rowling

**Capitulo 17 "La Mansión Zabini"**

1.

Harry, Draco y Blaise caminaban por el túnel que los llevaría hasta la Casa de los Gritos, guiados por la luz que salía de sus varitas.

Harry no pudo evitar que lo asaltaran sus recuerdos, ya que no había vuelto a poner un pie allí desde la vez que entró persiguiendo a un Gran perro negro que se había llevado a Ron. Recordó la primera vez que se encontró cara a cara con Sirius Black, a quien en ese entonces consideraba como el principal culpable de la muerte de sus padres, el Gryffindor recordó uno a uno todos lo sucesos de esa noche, desde que entró al túnel hasta que vio escapar a su padrino sobre el lomo de Buckbeak, todos esos momentos que ahora, después de la muerte de Sirius le parecían tan lejanos.

.- Harry ¿Estas bien? – Draco se dio cuenta de que a cada paso que daban el Gryffindor se tensaba y parecía más ensimismado. El rubio lo tomó de la mano, obligando a Harry a detenerse.

.- ¿Harry?

.- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – le preguntó mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

.- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber ¿Qué te pasa¿Estas bien Harry?

.- Si, es solo que – Harry dudó un poco en contentar – este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, fue aquí donde descubrí la inocencia de Sirius – le explicó a Draco – y estaba pensando en que hubiera pasado si Sirius y Remus hubieran matado a Peter, si yo no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de vivir y escapar.

.- No fue culpa tuya que escapara.

.- Tal vez, pero…

.- Este no es un buen momento para pensar en esto Harry, ahora tenemos que ir a "rescatar" a inútil de Weasley – Draco le sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

No tardaron en alcanzar a Blaise que parecía un poco enfadado.

.- Tenemos un Problema.

.- ¿Cuál?

.- Ustedes dos no pueden aparecerse en mi casa.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Por que todavía no tienen diecisiete años – contesto Blaise como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

.- Que no "debamos" aparecernos, no tiene nada que ver con que no "podamos" hacerlo. Yo no tengo ningún problema con la aparición y ¿Tu Harry? – El moreno negó con la cabeza – Vez Zabini, no hay ningún problema.

.- De acuerdo vámonos – dijo Blaise desapareciendo con un fuerte ¡Pop!

Harry sintió que todo se ponía oscuro y que estaba siendo presionado con mucha fuerza desde todas las direcciones; no podía respirar, era como cintas de hierro se apretaran alrededor de su pecho; sus globos oculares estaban siendo retorcidos en su cabeza; sus tímpanos empujados en lo más profundo en su cráneo y luego, tragó una gran bocanada de aire frío de la noche y abrió los ojos encontrándose de pie frente a una gran mansión, el aspecto de esta era un poco tétrico pero Harry lo atribuyó a que esa casona debió de ser propiedad de los Zabini desde hacía muchos siglos.

Blaise caminó hacia la entrada con mucho cuidado seguido de Harry y Draco, se acerco ala puerta y susurró – Alohomora – y la puerta se abrió con un ligero click – ¿Están listos? – preguntó, Harry y Draco asintieron y apretaron sus varitas.

.- Blaise – le llamo el rubio - ¿Tienes idea de donde puedan estar?

.- No – respondió Zabini tratando de no sonar nervioso – Pero no creo que tardemos mucho en encontrarlo.

2.

.- ¿Cómo se atreven esos dos? – Severus Snape salió dando un portazo de su despacho, estaba sumamente molesto por que dos de sus alumnos que estaban castigados, no se habían dignado a presentarse para cumplir con su castigo. Esos alumnos obviamente no podían ser otros más que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Esa actitud rebelde la podría haber esperado del Gryffindor ya que este tenía una cierta predisposición para meterse en problemas además de cierto desdén por las reglas, pero Draco era diferente. Severus jamás imagino que el rubio podría desobedecerle (no por nada era su alumno favorito) aunque si lo pensaba bien Draco llevaba casi todo el curso comportándose un poco extraño, al principio Severus creyó que ese cambió se debía a todo lo que Draco tubo que pasar después de que su padre fuera encarcelado y que no tardaría mucho en volver a la normalidad, por eso no se había preocupado pero ahora creía que era necesario averiguar que le estaba pasando.

El profesor se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin dispuesto a tener una larga conversación con Draco en cuanto lo encontrará. Severus no tuvo ningún problema para entrar en la sala común ya que como él era el Jefe de Slytherin podía entrar cuando quisiera.

La habitación estaba vacía, cosa que no le extraño pues era la hora de la cena y todos sus alumnos debería estar en el comedor, sabía que Draco no sería tan estupido como para aparecerse ahí y que lo más seguro era que estaba oculto en alguna parte. Cuando el profesor estaba apunto de salir algo extraño llamó su atención y se acerco sigilosamente hacia "eso".

Detrás de uno de los sillones se encontraba tirado en el suelo y aparentemente petrificado Theodore Nott.

.- Finite Incantatem – susurró Snape señalando el cuerpo con su varita.

Theodore a los sentir, libres sus músculos se sentó y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

.- Levántate Nott.

El chico lo miro enfadado pero aún así se puso de pie.

.- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

Theodore comenzó amover lentamente sus manos – El imbecil de Malfoy.

.- ¿Dónde esta el Sr. Malfoy?

.- No tengo la menor idea.

.- Sr. Nott puede retirarse, debería apurarse talvez alcance algo de la cena.

Theodore salió de la sala común seguido del profesor de pociones. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor el profesor Snape fijó su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor y como pensaba Potter no se encontraba allí, aunque también notó la ausencia de otros dos alumnos, Weasley y Zabini. Después Severus volteo a la mesa de las serpientes donde comprobó que Malfoy no era único que faltaba. Asombrosamente Crabbe y Goyle no habían asistido a la cena y tampoco Parkinson. Todo eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

.- Si, están juntos señor – le dijo Nott quien aún estaba a su lado y se había percatado de la linea de sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Malfoy y Potter, esos dos se han estado burlando de todos.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

.- Esos dos están liados y le hacen creer a todo el mundo que no se soportan, logran que los profesores los castiguen y ¿sabe para que? Para que ellos puedan acostarse sin que nadie los moleste

.- ¿Tenga cuidado con lo que dice Sr. Nott? – Snape salio del Gran Comedor aún más molesto que antes. – Idioteces – murmuro mientras caminaba sin rumbo, aunque una parte de él habia llegado a la misma conclusión que le había dado Nott aunque odiaría reconocerlo – Pero si tiene razón, esos dos aprenderán que nadie se burla de Severus Snape.

El profesor decidió salir del castillo para aclarar su mente, cuando vio una sombra entrando a hurtadillas creyó que no habia nada mejor para relajarse que castigar a un alumno.

.- ¿Quién esta ahí?

.- ¿Pro, profesor Snape? – Pansy se asustó mucho al ser sorprendida por su jefe de casa.

.- ¿Por qué no esta en el Comedor Señorita Parkinson?

.- Yo… este no me sentía bien y salí a tomar un poco de aire.

.- Si se sentía mal ¿Por qué no fue a la enfermería? – Pansy no supo que contestar y no se atrevió a levantar el rostro para encarar al profesor – Regrese a su Sala Común Señorita Parkinson.

Pansy comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras sintiendo la mirada de Snape sobre ella. Al profesor Snape se le ocurrió una idea.

.- PARKINSON.

La Slytherin se tenso al escuchar que el profesor la llamaba, pero aún así volteo lentamente – Ssí Profesor.

.- ¿Dónde están Malfoy, Potter y los demás?

.- ¿Co…cómo?

.- Le pregunte si sabía en donde están los jóvenes que casualmente y al igual que usted faltaron a la cena.

.- Yo no… no sé de lo que me esta hablando

.- No me mienta Señorita Parkinson – gritó Snape y Pansy se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba - ¿Dónde están?

.- No lo sé Profesor Snape.

.- Pansy – Severus trato de sonar calmado - ¿Sabías que soy un experto en _Legeremancia_ y si yo quiero puedo entrar en tu mente y conseguir la información que necesito.

.- No – Pansy palideció rápidamente, no podía permitir que el profesor Snape entrara en su mente, no quería que nadie se enterara de todo lo que había hecho.

.- Entonces conteste a mi pregunta.

Ella miro al profesor Snape y pensó que lo mejor sería contarle todo ya que así Snape podría ir a ayudar a Draco – El Señor Malfoy se llevó a Ronald Weasley a la casa de Blaise. Crabbe y Goyle se fueron con ellos – le dijo de una sola vez – Nott fue quien le ayudo a sacar a Weasley del castillo

.- ¿Por qué demonios, Lucius querría secuestrar a Weasley?

.- Nott dijo algo sobre que el Señor Malfoy quería vengarse, creo que Blaise y Ron son pareja o algo así

.- ¿Dónde están Malfoy y Potter en este momento?

.- Fueron con Blaise a buscar a Ron.

.- ¿Esta absolutamente segura de lo que dice?

.- Si señor

.- Parkinson, vaya con la profesora McGonnagal y cuéntele todo lo que me acaba de decir

Cuando la chica se alejó rumbo al Comedor, el profesor Snape se dirigió a la salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

.- ¿Qué has hacho Lucius?

3.

Los chicos seguían recorriendo la mansión sin encontrar ni a Ron ni a Lucius por ningún lado.

.- Tal vez Parkinson nos mintió – dijo Blaise que ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse

.- No, no lo hizo.

.- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso Dragón?

Draco señaló al interior de una habitación – Porque mi padre esta allí.

Harry y Blaise voltearon adonde les había señalado el rubio y efectivamente vieron a Lucius Malfoy sentado cómodamente en un sillón con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea que estaba frente a él. Blaise iba a entrar en la habitación pero Draco lo detuvo.

.- Déjame hablar primero con él – le pidió y lentamente entro en la habitación y se acerco hasta donde estaba Lucius – Padre.

.- Draco – Lucius parecía sorprendido de ver allí a su hijo, como si estuviera esperando a alguien más – ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

.- Theodore me dijo que aquí podría encontrarte.

.- ¿Theodore Nott? – Draco asintió – Ese muchacho tiene un gran futuro como Mortífago, tal vez tú podrías aprender algo de él.

Draco apretó fuertemente sus puños – Yo, vine a disculparme por haberte fallado esta tarde.

.- No te preocupes Draco, Nott hizo el trabajo y mucho mejor de lo que había esperado debo añadir.

.- ¿Dónde está Weasel?

.- Crabbe y Goyle se están encargando de él –

.- "mas les vale a eso idiotas que Ron este bien" – pensó Blaise quien estaba escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta junto a Harry.

.- Necesitas que haga algo padre.

.- No Draco, por el momento ya hiciste lo suficiente.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Tienes que ser más cuidadoso hijo – Lucius se levantó – al parecer Zabini te siguió hasta aquí.

.- ¿Estas seguro?

.- Si, una de las medidas de seguridad de la mansión lo reconoció hace un momento – Lucius señalo con la varita el lugar donde estaban escondidos los otros chicos – _Expelliarmus._

Blaise que no pudo esquivar el ataque y se estrelló contra el muro que estaba a sus espaldas, Harry corrió a ayudarlo.

.- Pero miren nada más el gran Harry Potter nos honra con su presencia – Lucius tronó lo dedos y por una puerta a su derecha apareció Crabbe quien se acerco a Blaise y lo tomo por la espalda ahorcándolo con un brazo.

.- Suéltalo – dijo Harry pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió la punta de una varita encajándosele en el cuello.

.- No te muevas Potter – Draco tomó la varita de Harry y lo acorralo contra la pared.

.- Muy bien hecho Draco – dijo Lucius quien no se dio cuenta de la mirada cómplice de Harry y Draco. – ahora Goyle puedes traer a nuestro "invitado"

Gregory Goyle apareció un minuto después arrastrando sin consideración el cuerpo de Ron Weasley.

.- ¡RON!

.- No te esfuerzas Potter, tu amiguito no puede escucharte.

.- ¿Qué le hicieron?

.- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte Blaise, es solo que tu pelirrojo nos estaba dando muchos problemas y tuvimos que ponerlo a dormir un rato.

.- Maldito, suéltalo en este momento. – le grito Blaise tratando de safarse del agarre de Goyle.

.- Ja, es asombroso como hay cosas que nunca cambian – ironizó Lucius – Hace poco menos de veinte años en este mismo lugar paso algo muy similar a esto.

3/3/3/3 FLASH BACK 3/3/3/3/3

- Mira Zabini, El Señor Tenebroso ha sido muy complaciente contigo – siseó una fría voz detrás de una blanca mascara.

- Ya se lo dije a él, JAMÁS me uniría a un loco.- alcanzó a decir el Sr. Zabini antes de que otro Mortífago lo sujetara fuertemente por la espalda.

- De verdad – Volvió a sisear el Mortífago acercándose a la puerta del salón en el que se encontraban – Tráiganla – ordenó y otros dos mortífagos entraron al salón arrastrando a una mujer que a pesar de estar lastimada, aun conservaba su porte altivo y su belleza.

- Dejen a mi mujer ahora – Zabini trataba desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre del Mortífago que era muy corpulento y fuerte.

-Tranquilo Zabini, únete a nosotros y ella va a estar bien.

- Nunca- Contesto desafiante mientras seguía luchando por soltarse.

-Entonces – El Mortífago que parecía ser el que estaba al mando de la misión se acerco al señora y la punto con su varita- _CRUCIO- _La mujer soltó un grito de dolor mientras los mortífagos trataban de sujetarla.

El señor Zabini al ver a su mujer retorciéndose, logró soltarse del Mortífago que lo tenía sujetado y se abalanzó contra el Mortífago que estaba torturando a su esposa – Maldito – grito mientras golpeaba la cara del Mortífago haciendo que la mascara cayera – Tu – inmediatamente reconoció al joven delante de el – Tu ¿Cómo pudiste? Eras amigo de Joel, te tuvimos muchos veranos aquí en casa, te tratamos coma a un hijo y así nos pagas.

El señor Zabini se detuvo frente a un joven mago de más o menos 24 años. Lucius Malfoy era un joven atractivo, su pálida piel contrastaba con el negro de su túnica y sus ojos grises brillaban con mucha intensidad.

Lucius siempre habia sido un mago poderoso para su edad, además de que no era conocido precisamente por su compasión hacia sus enemigos, era sin duda uno de los mejores mortífagos de las filas de Lord Voldemort. – Les di la oportunidad, le pedí a Joel que aceptará la marca y él prefirió huir, como un cobarde por eso tengo que hacer esto no tengo otra opción- levantó su varita apuntando al pecho del señor Zabini que aun no salía de su asombro –_Avada Kedabra_ – susurró antes de que un rayo de luz verde saliera de su varita –Gracias Sr.- siseó mientras veía caer el cuerpo sin vida del patriarca de la familia frente a el – Mantenla también- ordenó a los otros mortífagos mientras recogía su mascara del suelo y desaparecía del lugar sin el más mínimo remordimiento de lo que acababa de hacer.

3/3/3/3/3 END FLASH BACK 3/3/3/3/3/3/3

.- ¿Fuiste Tú? – Lucius sonrió con arrogancia – Maldito desgraciado fuiste tu el que mató a mi familia.

.- Me había costado mucho trabajo convencer al imbecil de tu padre para que se uniera a nosotros, para que después lo echara todo a perder, el muy cobarde huyo el mismo día que se suponía que recibiría la marca haciéndome quedar en ridículo frente a mi Lord. – Lucius parecía perdido en su recuerdos – Fue por eso que vine a buscarlo hasta aquí y cuando no lo encontré jure que algún día me vengaría de él, pero ahora creo que debo olvidarme de esto, Joel debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno.

Ron comenzó a despertar, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba – MALDITO NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR – Ron escuchó el grito lleno de frustración "esa voz" pensó el pelirrojo. – BLAISE – el Gryffindor levantó la cabeza para poder ver a su novio quien seguía forcejeando con Crabbe.

El Sly volteo a verlo olvidándose por un momento de Lucius – Cachorro, ya estoy aquí y te prometo que vamos a salir de esto.

Crabbe puso los ojos en blanco y Goyle hizo un gesto de asco antes de levantar a Ron del suelo para agarrarlo y así evitar que se le escapara.

.- Que ternura me dan – siseo Lucius – Te voy a dar un opción muchacho, si no quieres que tu… Weasley sufra, tu tendrás que arrodillarte ante mi y jurar lealtad al Dark Lord.

.- Estas loco.

.- Tal vez pero te lo repito, te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvarlo solo tienes que servirle a Lord.

.- Yo, servirle al bastardo que acabo con mi familia – dijo Blaise con una pose altiva y orgullosa – JAMAS, un Zabini nunca agacha la cabeza ante nadie – le grito a Lucius antes de escupirle en el rostro.

.- ¿Esa es tu última palabra? – Blaise ni se molesto en responderle – En verdad es una lástima.

Harry quien habia estado observando junto a Draco en un rincón de la habitación trataba de soltarse del agarre del rubio mientras veía Lucius acercarse a Ron.

.- Harry, quédate quieto.

.- Dragón, por favor suéltame – le pidió – tengo que ir a ayudarlos

.- Todavía no es el momento – Draco lo miro a los ojos – Confía en mi

Lucius se paro enfrente de Ron quien lo veía con odio. – Espero que comprendas que esto no es personal Weasley – Ron abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido y asustado cuando Lucius lo apunto con la varita – Blaise, espero que disfrutes esto, CRUCIO

Blaise veía como Ron se retorcía de dolor con la maldición imperdonable, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse a Crabbe de encima.

.- ¡NO ROOON!

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Sé que suena un poco repetitivo lo que Lucius le pide a Blaise para salvar a Ron, pero pueden verlo de dos maneras:

a) Voldemort le habia ordenado que hiciera que los Zabini se unieran a él y como no pudo lograr que Joel lo hiciera se quedo todo traumatizado y uno de sus más grandes retos es llevar a cabo la orden del Lord.

b) Lucius sabía perfectamente que Blaise se iba a negar y estaba buscando una excusa para llevar acabo su venganza.

Bueno de todas maneras, yo pienso que a Lucius lo perdimos hace mucho tiempo o sea que esta bien lokito (por lo menos en este fic) y no necesita muchas explicaciones para lo que hace.

Bueno otra cosa este es el PENULTIMO CAPITULO del fic, estoy muy emocionada y los espero para el capitulo final.

Mar Malfoy.


	18. La Venganza de la Serpiente

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son creación de J.K. Rowling, yo no gano nada con escribir esta historia, tan solo divertirme un rato y entretener a quien lo lea.

**CAPITULO 18 "L a Venganza de la Serpiente"**

Lucius se paro enfrente de Ron quien lo veía con odio. – Espero que comprendas que esto no es personal Weasley – Ron abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido y asustado cuando Lucius lo apunto con la varita – Blaise, espero que disfrutes esto, CRUCIO

Blaise veía como Ron se retorcía de dolor con la maldición imperdonable, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse a Crabbe de encima.

.- ¡NO ROOON!

Harry no podía soportar ver sufrir a su mejor amigo sin que él pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, el moreno empujo a Draco y corrió hasta Lucius a quien golpeo para romper la maldición.

Crabbe y Goyle se sorprendieron por la acción de Harry y Blaise aprovecho para darle un codazo en el estomago a Crabbe y hechizarlo cuando pudo recuperar su varita. Zabini fue hasta donde estaba Ron – suéltalo – le ordenó a Gregory – _Tarantallegra_ – las piernas de Goyle comenzaron a moverse sin control provocando que soltara al pelirrojo.

Ron calló al suelo sin fuerzas y jadeando para normalizar su respiración, Blaise se agacho junto a él para sostenerlo.

.- Cachorro tranquilízate, por favor.

.- Blaise – el Gryffindor se abrazo fuertemente del cuello de Zabini.

Mientras tanto Harry no había conseguido escapar de Lucius y este lo tenia agarrado del cuello.

.- Potter, tienes que aprender a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás – Lucius paso una mano por la mejilla de Harry – si no fuera por que el Lord te quiere para él, yo mismo me encargaría de ti. – un rayo de luz golpeo a Lucius derribándolo al suelo.

Draco se acerco a donde Harry habia caído y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

.- DRACO – gritó Lucius - ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?

.- Por primera vez en mi vida estoy haciendo lo correcto.

.- ¿Qué?

.- No te voy a permitir que le pongas una sola mano encima a Harry nunca más.

.- ¿Me estas traicionando?

.- No, yo solamente estoy dispuesto a proteger a la persona que amo.

.- Potter – bramó el mayor de los Malfoy y apunto a Harry – tu eres el culpable de lo que le esta pasando a Draco. ¿Qué le has hecho?

El joven Sly se coloco delante de Harry para protegerlo – Harry lo único que hizo fue abrirme los ojos para darme cuenta de que no quiero terminar como tú, que me da asco pensar en humillarme frente aún asesino maniático como Riddle.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves? Tu comportamiento no es digno de un Malfoy, deshonras nuestro apellido.

.- Tú lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo Padre.

.- Tú ya no eres mi hijo y sabes que no sentiré ningún remordimiento por matarte.

.- Nunca has sentido ningún remordimiento por nada de lo que has hecho.

Blaise después de asegurarse de que Ron estuviera bien y de inmovilizar y amarrar a los otros dos Slytherin para que no les dieran problemas, trato de acercarse a Draco para ayudarlo.

.- No – dijo el rubio cuando vio a su amigo – Blaise, Harry no interfieran en esto

.- Pero Dragón – Harry que aún seguía detrás de él parecía preocupado.

.- Mi padre ya ha hecho mucho daño y quiero ser yo quien termine con esto.

.- ¿Estas seguro?

.- Si Blaise – el rubio volteo a ver a Harry y le sonrió para clamarlo – Voy a estar bien te lo prometo.

.- Ya terminaste de despedirte de tu "novia" Draco.

El Slytherin se separó de donde estaba Harry dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre.

Lucius Malfoy no perdió tiempo y le lanzo a Draco una maldición –_ Protego_ – gritó el chico quien se habia vuelto muy bueno en los duelos.

Muchos hechizos y maldiciones llenaron la habitación; Blaise se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Draco evitaba con facilidad los ataques de su padre, no parecía tener la más mínima intención de atacarlo.

Un látigo de luz salió de la varita de Lucius y se estrelló contra el hombro de Draco que empezó a sangrar considerablemente.

.- DRACO! – Harry trato de acercarse al rubio pero este se lo impidió.

.- ¿Ya estas cansado Draco? – Se burló Lucius.

.- NO – contesto el chico mientras se apretaba el hombro tratando de detener la hemorragia.

.- Voy a se compasivo contigo y te daré una muerte rápida. – Lucius sonrió y se acerco a su hijo con la varita en alto, Draco lo miraba sin perder esa pose altiva y orgullosa que el mismo Lucius le habia enseñado.

.- Expelliarmus – Blaise que había logrado desarmar a Lucius y arrojarlo al suelo se acerco a él apuntándole con su varita - ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado de la varita? – Dijo colocando la punta en la frente del rubio, Zabini estaba enojado y parecía dispuesto a matar a Lucius para poder vengar a su familia – Draco no pudo deshacerse de ti por que a pesar de todo lo has hecho eres su padre, pero yo no tendré piedad contigo, como tu no la tuviste con mi familia.

.- Blaise, no – Ron trataba de llamar la atención del Slytherin.

.- Vas a pagar por todo el daño que has hecho – Para Blaise todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor habia desaparecido, lo único que le importaba es que delante de el tenia la oportunidad de saldar cuentas con Lucius Malfoy – Ya es hora de que regreses al infierno que es a donde perteneces..

Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos, porque tal y como había dicho Blaise, el no quería ver morir a su padre, a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho. El rubio sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y no tubo ni siquiera que abrir los ojos para convencerse de que se trataba de Harry quien como siempre le daba su apoyo.

Lucius permanecía en silencio observando el rostro lleno de rencor del chico, por fin después de unos segundos, que para todos en la habitación parecieron eternos Blaise cerró los ojos.

.- Avada… - la voz del chico fue apenas un susurro – No puedo, no puedo hacerlo – dijo y de su varita salieron unas cuerdas que inmovilizaron al adulto.

.- Eres un cobarde igual que Joel, no sirves para nada.

.- Cállate, antes de que me arrepienta.

.- ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando?

.- _Silencius_ –Blaise se giro para ver a sus amigos – Ya esta, ahora díganme que es lo que vamos a hacer con él y con esos idiotas – dijo señalando a Crabbe y Goyle.

.- No lo sé – respondió Harry.

.- Yo pienso que deberiam… - Blaise recibió un golpe en el cuello provocando que su varita se cayera.

Lucius habia conseguido ponerse de pie y recoger su varita para deshacerse de los hechizos que lo tenían inmovilizado. Los chicos no podían creer la facilidad con la que había conseguido soltarse.

.- De verdad creyeron que unos niños como ustedes podrían detenerme, les recuerdo que soy uno de los mejores mortífagos del Dark Lord. – Lucius levanto a Blaise – debiste terminar conmigo, cuando tuviste la oportunidad, si uno desea seguir con vida, no tiene que mostrar ninguna debilidad frente al enemigo y la compasión es una debilidad.

_.- Petrificus Totallus _

El cuerpo de Lucius quedo inmovilizado permitiéndole a Blaise recuperar su varita y alejarse de él. Los chicos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde habia salido el hechizo y se encontraron con la figura de un hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta.

.- Profesor Snape – Draco parecía muy sorprendido por la llegada de su jefe de casa.

.- ¿A qué demonios creen que estaban jugando? – El profesor perecía sumamente molesto y decepcionado con el comportamiento de sus alumnos – tenían que habernos avisado de la desaparición de Weasley antes de hacer una tontería como esta.

.- Pero profesor…

.- Cállate Potter, pensé que después de lo que sus arrebatos ocasionaron el año pasado, habría aprendido una lección, pero veo que me equivoque. – El profesor camino hasta donde estaba el Sr. Malfoy – Yo me haré cargo de Lucius, ustedes lleven a esos dos de regreso al castillo

.- Profesor, nosotros…

.- Nada Zabini, ustedes ya causaron demasiados problemas por el día de hoy, ahora ilimítense a obedecer mis ordenes y regresen al colegio.

Los chicos asintieron y mientras Blaise ayudaba a Ron a caminara Harry y Draco fueron a donde se encontraban tirados Crabbe y Goyle – _Movili Corpus_ – dijeron y fueron guiando con las varitas los cuerpos hasta la salida.

.- Malfoy, Potter.

.- Si profesor Snape.

.- Les tengo que recordar que ninguno de los cuatro tiene permiso para aparecerse en alguna parte, además quiero que regresen directamente al castillo.

.- ¿Entonces como vamos a regresar?

.- Utilicen la red Flu.

Draco hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado ante la idea, pero aún así salio del la habitación siguiendo a Blaise.

El Sly los guió por algunos pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta doble de madera – Es el despacho de mi padre – les explicó mientras abría la puerta y les permitía pasar.

El despacho era una habitación grande y bien iluminada, empotrados en las paredes habia 2 grandes libreros llenos de los más maravillosos y antiguos libros de magia, y un juego de escritorio y frente a este una amplia y hermosa chimenea de mármol; Blaise se apresuro a encender la chimenea y saco del escritorio una cajita llena de polvos.

Harry entro a la chimenea empujando consigo a Goyle y tomo un puñado de polvos que le ofrecía Blaise.

.- ¿A qué parte del castillo creen que deberíamos llegar? – pregunto Harry.

.- No sé

.- Tal vez en el despacho de Snape.

.- ¿Tu crees que sea lo mejor Dragón?

.- Si, el despacho debe estar solo y no creo que con el profesor tengamos problemas.

Harry arrojo los polvos al fuego – Colegio Hogwarts, oficina del profesor Severus Snape

Una vez que Harry y Goyle desaparecieron, Draco empujo a Crabbe sin ningún tipo de consideración, tomo un puñado de polvos y desaparecieron.

Ron se acerco a Blaise quien permanecía de pie frente ala chimenea con la mirada fija en la pintura que habia sobre esta.

En la pintura (que igual que todas las del colegio se movían) se encontraba un mago adulto, moreno de ojos castaños y cabello azabache, el mago estaba recargado en el respaldo de una silla donde se encontraba sentada una hermosa bruja pelirroja de ojos verdes, al lado de derecho de ella se encontraba un niño moreno e idéntico a su padre salvo por el color de sus ojos que eran verdes iguales a los de la bruja, y sentada en el regazo de esta habia una niña chiquita (como de 4 años), ella morena y su cabello era negro con pequeños destellos rojos y sus ojos castaños reflejaban alegría.

.- ¿Es tu familia? – pregunto el pelirrojo para romper el silencio.

.- Si, ellos eran mis abuelos, Marck y Susan, mi padre y mi tía Zu – contesto Blaise sin apartar la vista del cuadro – Se llamaba Susan igual que mi abuela, pero mi padre y mi abuelo la llamaban Zu, mi padre me contó que murió durante uno de los ataques de mortífagos al callejón Diagon, cuando ella tenía 17 años – Blaise se giro para ver a Ron – Todos murieron por su culpa y yo no tuve el valor para matar a Lucius, les falle, no pude vengarlos.

Ron lo abrazó con fuerza y trato de consolarlo – No pudiste matarlo por que tu no eres como ellos, tú NO eres una asesino y no creo que a tu familia le agradará que te convirtieras en uno.

Blaise levanto el rostro para poder besar al pelirrojo – Lo siento – Ron lo miró confundido – Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera insistido tanto para acercarme a ti, si nosotros no estuviéramos juntos, nada de esto te hubiera sucedido.

El Gryffindor lo miró molesto y le dijo – No es tu culpa y espero por tu propio bien que no estés pensando en dejarme porque te advierto que no te lo voy a permitir¿me escuchaste Zabini?

.- Es que no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa.

.- Blaise, esta no es nada más tu guerra es la de todos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo va durar ni si vamos a sobrevivir a ella o no, por eso es importante que permanezcamos a lado de nuestros seres queridos todo el tiempo que nos sea posible – Ron se apretó más contra el cuerpo del Slytherin – y yo no pienso separarme de ti.- lentamente posó sus labios en los de Blaise y lo besó lenta y profundamente.

.- Te amo Cachorro

.- Y yo a ti, ahora – Ron lo tomo del brazo y lo guió a la chimenea – tenemos que regresar al colegio.

2.

Después de cerciorarse de que sus alumnos se habían alejado lo suficiente, Severus se colocó frente al rubio y le retiro el hechizo.

.- Sabía que tú no podías traicionarme Severus.

.- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Lucius?

.- porque no puedo permitir que esos inútiles se burlen de mi, Joel tiene que pagar lo que me hizo.

.- Lucius entiendelo, Joel esta muerto y lo sabes.

.- Por eso me vengare con sus hijo, yo no descansare hasta terminar con el último de los Zabini.

.- Blaise no tiene la culpa de los errores de su padre, así como Draco no tiene por que cargar con lo tuyos.

.- Ese traidor no es mi hijo, SE ESTA REVOLCANDO CON POTTER – Severus aparto la mirada – Tú ¿Tú lo sabías?

.- Lo sospechaba – corrigió Snape.

.- ¿Y no hiciste nada para impedirlo?

.- A mi SI me interesa que TU hijo sea feliz, aunque su felicidad este con Potter.

Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

.- ¿Qué harás conmigo Severus?

.- Tu bien sabes en donde esta mi lealtad.

.- Si, sé que hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de servirle al Lord.

.- ¿Por qué nunca me delataste?

.- Porque sería incapaz de hacer algo en tu contra y lo sabes.

.- Lucius yo, a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que ha sucedido, yo todavía…

.- Lo sé – le interrumpió el rubio – yo tampoco he dejado de hacerlo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre ellos y Severus se permitió perderse una vez más en la fría mirada del hombre frente a él. Lucius parecía más calmado y como le sucedía siempre que estaba cerca de Severus su mente se aclaraba y sus pensamientos eran más coherentes. Cuando tenía tan cerca al moreno, no podía evitar el plantearse por que seguía al lado de Voldemort cuando lo único que quería era estar con él.

.- ¿Vas a entregarme?

.- Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

Lucius sabía que ellos ya habían perdido una oportunidad de estar juntos, cuando su padre lo habia obligado a casarse con Narcisa, pero talvez ellos todavía podrían hacerlo.

.- Ven conmigo, vámonos lejos.

.- No Lucius, si no pudimos cuando éramos jóvenes, ahora no sería imposible.

.- No quiera regresar a Azkaban, además cuando el Lord se entere de lo que he hacho no va a hacer nada para sacarme de nuevo, o peor aún buscaría la manera de deshacerse de mi porque pude haber puesto en peligro sus planes.

.- No creo que él…

.- Sabes bien que si sería capaz.

.- Yo no debería dejarte ir pero…

.- No estoy pidiéndote que lo hagas – Lucius recordó lo que Draco le habia dicho –Tú tienes que hacer lo correcto igual que Draco. Sabes, él me dijo que no quería terminar como yo y lo peor es que estoy de acuerdo con él, esto – dijo señalándose a sí mismo – no es lo que yo imaginaba para mi hijo, yo siempre desee que fuera un mago muy poderoso no el sirviente de alguien más.

.- Lo sé – Severus se aventuró a disminuir la distancia que había entre ellos.

.- Yo también quiero que sea feliz, pero no va a poder hacerlo mientras tenga que vivir bajo mi sombra – Lucius levantó la mirada hasta cruzarla con la del profesor quien comprendió a lo que se refería.

.- Lucius no.

.- El Lord lo hará tarde o temprano y tú sabes que el lo mejor para Draco, si yo no estoy no habrá nada ni nadie que lo obligue a convertirse en Mortífago.

.- Pero yo no puedo.

.- Puedes justificarlo con lo dos, al viejo Dumbledore puedes decirle que te di muchos problemas que no tuviste otra opción, estoy seguro que podrás convencerlo y Voldemort le dirás que yo ya era un peligro para sus planes y que en vez de ayudar les estorbaría.

Lucius se dio cuenta de que Severus no parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que le proponía.

.- Si tú no lo haces lo haré yo – tomo la varita del profesor y se apunto al pecho justo sobre el corazón – Dile a Draco… no, no le digas nada, solo prométeme que harás todo lo posible para ayudarlo, él tiene que recuperar el honor de nuestra familia.

.- Lo haré – dijo Severus tomando la mano Blanca que sostenía su varita – Yo lo haré

.- Es lo mejor – dijo el rubio sin atreverse a verlo.

Severus siguió apuntando al pecho del rubio, su pulso era firme él no era una persona que se dejara dominar fácilmente por sus emociones y no empezaría en ese momento.

.- Adiós Lucius.

.- No, hasta muy pronto

.- Avada Kedabra – El hechizo fue dicho casi en un susurro.

El cuerpo de Lucius estuvo apunto de caer pero Severus lo detuvo y lo coloco lentamente en el suelo.

.- Hasta Siempre – Una lágrima solitaria escapo de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla. Eso fue lo único que Severus Snape se permitió y rápidamente se limpio el rostro al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, tomó su varita y con pequeños pero poderosos látigos se hizo algunos cortes para simular un duelo.

Poco después Remus y Tonks entraron en la habitación, lo primero que vieron fue el cuerpo sin vida de Lucius Malfoy en medio del suelo. Remus busco con la mirada a Snape y lo encontró muy malherido recargado en una de las paredes.

.- ¿Severus estas bien?

.- No me estas viendo Lupin.

.- ¿Dónde están los chicos? – pregunto Tonks

.- Deben de estar ya en el colegio.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

.- Creo que eso es obvio. ¿Siempre haces preguntas tan estupidas? – Severus se incorporo y empezó a caminar a la salido – Lupin, encargate de él, que le entreguen su cuerpo a Narcisa, su esposa.

El profesor Snape salio de la mansión, lo más rápido que pudo ya que no quería tener que dar más explicaciones en ese momento, una vez que se encontró afuera le dirigió una última mirada y desapareció del lugar.

3.

Harry y Draco pensaron que lo mejor que podrían hacer era llevar a Crabbe y Goyle a la oficina del Director, en cuanto se encontraron en Howgarts.

.- Jóvenes- al anciano director parecía muy agradecido por que sus estudiantes habían regresado sanos y salvos – Pasen, siéntense y cuéntenme ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

Los chicos se sentaron juntos enfrente del escritorio del director y dejaron a los otros dos en un rincón de la oficina. Una vez que el director se sentó enfrente de ellos Harry comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde el día que se encontró con Draco en Privent Drive hasta lo que pasó en la mansión Zabini, omitiendo claro los detalles sobre su relación.

.- Y cuando Snape llegó, nos ordenó que regresáramos inmediatamente.

.- ¿Dónde están sus otros compañeros?

.- Seguramente en el despacho del profesor Snape – Contestó Draco

.- Hay algo – continuo Dumbledore – que todavía no me queda claro ¿Por qué quisieron engañarnos a todos¿Por qué ocultarse?

Draco tomo la mano de Harry y le contesto al director – Harry y yo acordamos desde el principio que por nuestra, mejor dicho por mi seguridad – se corrigió el Slytherin – sería lo mejor.

.- ¿Por su seguridad Sr. Malfoy?

.- Si – contestó Harry – Usted ya vio lo que sucedió con Blaise y eso que él simplemente es mi amigo.

.- Harry, tú mismo acabas de decirme que todo eso era parte del plan de los jóvenes Malfoy y Zabini.

.- Si, pero de todos modos imaginase que hubiera pasado si en lugar de Blaise hubiera sido a Draco al que descubrieran, por que después de todo Blaise no estaba traicionando a nadie y él si lo hizo, se enfrentó a su padre por mi.

.- Creo, jóvenes, que con lo sucedido hoy queda demostrado que el ocultar algo tan importante como esto, no es muy conveniente, - dijo el director mirándolos fijamente – Ustedes mejor que nadie deberían saber que esta guerra no es un juego ya que ustedes están más que involucrados en ella, no tengo la menor duda de que a pesar de su corta edad ambos son excelentes magos, pero deben comprender que esta guerra no la ganarán solos, si no aprenden a confiar en quienes los rodean ya tienen mucho terreno perdido.

.- Lo sabemos profesor.

.- Lo que no sabemos –interrumpió el Slytherin – es quien merece nuestra confianza y quien no.

Dumbledore no pareció sorprendido por la respuesta de Draco, parecía que el rubio había dicho exactamente lo que él quería que dijera.

.- Profesor – Harry y Draco se pusieron de pie – Nosotros queremos ir a asegurarnos de que nuestros amigos están bien.

.- Por supuesto Harry, lo entiendo, pueden retirarse, pero piensen en lo que les dije – Los chicos salieron del despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. – Aprenderás a confiar en los demás Draco, ya aprenderás.

4.

.- ¿En donde crees que estén? – Blaise se asomo por la puerta del despacho al corredor.

.- No lo sé, pero yo ya no aguanto permanecer aquí.

.- ¿Quieres que vallamos a buscarlos?

.- Si – Ron se levanto lentamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado

.- ¿Te encuentras bien cachorro?

.- Si, estoy un poco cansado pero nada más

Blaise se acerco a él y lo tomó de la cintura para que Ron se apoyara en el – No preferirías ir a la Torre, digo Harry tiene que regresar ahí ¿Cierto?

.- Si pero, me sentiría más tranquilo si los encontráramos primero

.- De acuerdo.

Blaise y Ron salieron del despacho y comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente de las mazmorras, ya que ninguno de los dos sería muy bien recibido cerca de la sala común de Slytherin.

.- ¿Cachorro? – Desde que llegaron al colegio Blaise tenia una duda, pero no sabia como preguntarle a Ron - ¿Tú sabías que Draco y Harry eran pareja?

.- No, no lo sabía.

.- ¿Y no te… molesta?

.- Al principio me sorprendió mucho verlos juntos, pero después de que el hurón se enfrentara a su padre para defender a Harry, comprendí que él realmente lo quiere y no solamente estaba jugando con él. Lo que si no me explicó es por que tu no me había dicho nada¿Por qué tu si lo sabías, verdad?

.- Si, Draco me lo contó por así decirlo poco antes de que me enviarán con ustedes.

.- ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

.- Si, pero no creo que sea el momento para contártelo todo – contesto Balice, pero al ver la molestia de Ron añadió – te prometo que en cuanto los encontremos te lo explicare.

Ron le sonrió y asintió antes de seguir buscando a su amigo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encuentren con Draco y Harry. Los cuatro decidieron salir del castillo para librarse de las miradas indiscretas que los seguían. Una vez afuera buscaron un lugar donde sentarse y Draco les contó de su pequeña charla con Dumbledore.

.- Dragón tienes que entenderlo, él solo quiere ayudarnos

.- ¿Aún confías en él?

.- Si, se que se equivocó al ocultarme lo de la profecía, pero aún así sigo y seguiré confiando en el profesor Dumbledore

.- Pues yo no, a mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que te ha estado manipulando a su conveniencia todo este tiempo, él planeo toda tu vida desde que murieron tus padres, él te envió con esos malditos muggles que odian todo lo mágico, aún cuando sabía que te maltratarían por simple hecho de que eres diferente a ellos, por ser un mago y te estado educando para que el único propósito de tu vida sea pelear contra Voldemort aún a costa de tu propia vida. Dumbledore no se tocará el corazón para empujarte a cumplir esa maldita profecía.

.- Draco, BASTA – Harry miró a los ojos del rubio, y al notar la preocupación de este trato de calmar el tono de su voz – Si queremos sobrevivir tendremos que confiar en él, aún cuando sea cierto todo lo que acabas de decir, nuestra única opción es seguir confiando en él, no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Draco abrazó a su Gryffindor – Lo siento, es solo que estoy preocupado por ti.

.- Lo sé, pero todo va estar bien mientras sigamos juntos. – Harry beso a Draco sin importarle que no estaban solos y que varios estudiantes paseaban cerca de donde estaba ellos.

.- Creo que las cosas entre ustedes van a cambiar un poco – dijo Blaise.

.- Bueno, después de lo que pasamos hoy

.- Hemos decidido que ya no queremos seguir escondiéndonos.

.- Si pude enfrentarme con mi padre, creo que padre con los chismes y habladurías del colegio entero – Draco miró fríamente a un par de niñas que estaba cerca de ellos provocando que se alejaran rápidamente de ahí.

.- ¿Qué habrá sucedido con él?

.- No lo sé pero en cuanto el profesor regrese lo averiguaré.

En ese momento una chica llegó corriendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

.- Gracias a Dios que están bien, me tenían muy preocupada – dijo la chica mientras se hincaba para poder abrazar al pelirrojo. – podrían haberme avisado por lo menos.

.- Lo sé Hermione pero… - Trató de explicarse Harry, cuando la chica lo separo del rubio para abrazarlo también

.- Granger, lo vas asfixiar – Draco jaló a Harry para que la chica lo soltara.

.- Aunque no lo creas, también me da gusto que Tú también estés a salvo Malfoy.

Draco sonrió sarcásticamente pero no dijo nada.

.- ¿Y yo que Mione? – se quejó Blaise.

Entre Harry, Draco y Blaise les fueron explicando con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedió, desde como empezaron su tregua Harry y Draco hasta como llevaron a cabo el plan que tenían y como este habia sido arruinado por Nott.

.- Me sorprende que no hayas podido confiar en nosotros Harry.

.- Lo siento Mione, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder

.- Sabes que somos tus amigos y que siempre podrás contar con nosotros – le dijo el pelirrojo.

.- Lo sé y se los agradezco.

.- Voy a ir a buscar al profesor Snape, para preguntarle sobre mi padre – dijo Draco levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco la túnica.

.- Te acompaño – Harry también se levanto y camino junto al rubio – Nos veremos mas tarde – les dijo a sus amigos.

.- Creo que ya es hora de que tú – dijo Blaise tendiéndole una mano a Ron – te vallas a descansar.

.- Tal vez tengas razón – el pelirrojo le sonrió mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja – Además creo que tu necesitas darte un buen baño.

Blaise lo miró con falso enojo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

.- Vienes Hermione.

.- No, yo tengo que ir…

.- A la biblioteca – trató de adivinar Ron.

Blaise noto el sonrojo de Hermione y decidió ayudarla – Déjala tranquila Cachorro – el moreno le guiño un ojo a la chica mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo – Solo no regreses muy tarde.

Ron se dio un rápido baño para limpiarse algunos pequeños cortes y raspones que tenía en el cuerpo, después de asearse se acostó dispuesto a dormir toda lo noche y la mañana siguiente si fuera necesario.

.- Buenas noches Cachorro – le dijo Blaise cuando salio de bañarse.

.- Blaise – el moreno se giró y vio que el estaba ligeramente sonrojado – Te quedarías conmigo esta noche.

El Slytherin sonrió y se metió en la cama de Ron quien inmediatamente se acurruco contra él – Nunca más estarás solo Blaise yo siempre estaré contigo – le susurró y Blaise Zabini supo que era verdad, que mientras Ron estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien. El moreno se aferró a la cintura del pelirrojo mientras recordaba lo que este le habia dicho antes de volver a Hogwarts, su familia no deseaba que él los vengará, lo único que querían era que luchara por su felicidad y eso es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, él iba a pelear para defender su futuro el de Ron y el de sus amigos.

**_FIN_**

**__**

N/A: Se que el final quedo un poco raro, pero es como lo habia planeado desde el principio.

El principal villano del fic (Lucius) esta muerto y ya no puede hacer maldades, Draco y Harry van a poder estar juntos sin tener que esconderse, Blaise se deshizo del rencor y la sed de venganza que tenía, además de que por fin esta junto a Ron y que encontró un verdadero motivo para seguir luchando. Entonces se puede decir que es un final feliz, por lo menos todo lo feliz que puede ser ante el inicio inminente de la guerra del mundo mágico. Además este final se presta a dos cosas. Una a quedarse así tal cual o dos a que tenga una continuación.

De todos modos no se olviden de leer el Epílogo.

MAR MALFOY


	19. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Harry y Ron caminaban rumbo a la salida del castillo, ya habia pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en la mansión de Blaise y la noche anterior Draco y Harry habían regresado del funeral de Lucius.

.- ¿Cómo sigue el hurón?

Harry que ya había desistido en su intento de lograr que Ron y Draco dejaran de discutir se limito a contestarle sin voltear a verlo – Draco, esta bien

.- Me parece que se tomo lo de su padre mucho mejor de lo que todos imaginábamos.

.- Si, eso parece – Harry sabía que a pesar deque Draco mantenía una mascara de fría indiferencia frente a la muerte de su padre, la verdad era que le había afectado bastante, precisamente por eso era que había insistido tanto en acompañarlo al funeral incluso cuando el rubio le había dicho que no sería necesario. Draco se empeñaba en hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, incluso no culpaba de lo sucedido al profesor Snape de hecho decía que le alegraba que no hubiera sido Voldemort el que se deshiciera de su padre cuando a este ya no le sirviera.

El sepelio de Lucius Malfoy fue en realidad el evento mas deprimente al que Harry hubiera asistido en toda su vida, en el solo estuvieron la señora Narcisa, Draco y él, además de algunos aurores que custodiaban el cuerpo. Esa noche cuando regresaron a la mansión de los Malfoy, Draco le había contado algunos recuerdos que tenía de cuando era un niño y al final frente a él dejo a un lado sus mascaras y poses y se habia permitido desahogar todo el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo y recordarle que todo estaría bien.

.- No entiendo por que Blaise quiso regresar a las mazmorras – La voz molesta de Ron hizo a Harry salir de sus pensamientos

.- Porque es y siempre será un Slytherin, además ahora que Nott y los demás ya fueron expulsados del colegio, creo que era lo mas lógico que quisiera regresar a donde pertenece.

Ron que no estaba muy convencido siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de chocar con un chica de Sly que al igual que ellos se disponía a salir del castillo.

.- Hola Pansy – la saludo Harry, llamando la atención de Ron y evitando que chocaran.

.- Hola chicos – la Slytherin iba acompañada de un chica alto y guapo que también iba en sexto – Justin y yo vamos a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

.- Tal vez nos veamos allá más tarde – contesto el moreno dándole a entender ala chica que todavía tenían que esperar a sus respectivo Sly.

.- Ellos ya no deben tardar – Pansy se colgó del brazo del chico – Nos veremos después.

Los dos salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a tomar un carruaje que los llevara al pueblo.

.- Definitivamente esa chica esta loca – dijo Draco mientras que junto a Blaise llegaba al lugar donde los Gryffindors los estaba esperando.

.- ¿A quien te refieres Dragón?

.- Parkinson – contesto el rubio – puedes creer que esta saliendo con Justin Finch-Fletchley

.- Si, acabamos de verlos juntos, además creo recordar que fuiste precisamente tú Malfoy quien le recomendó que se buscara un novio, así que ahora no te quejes.

.- Estoy de acuerdo pero… un Hufflepuffe, eso ya es demasiado.

Harry prefirió no seguir contradiciendo a su novio y lo jaló hasta donde estaban los carruajes mientras pensaba que era gracioso que Draco se pusiera a cuestionar la relación de su amiga y Justin, cuando la suya era la relación más cuestionada y criticada del colegio, a pesar de que ellos se habían ausentado tres días del colegio los rumores acerca de ellos no se hicieron esperar y no por el hecho de que ambos fueran chicos (eso era lo de menos) sino que ellos eran tan diferentes como el día y al noche, que algunos pensaban que se trataba de una broma o de una locura, otros pensaban que después de todo era el final mas lógico entre ellos y otros como Lavander y Parvarti pensaban que era de lo más lindo y romántico que pudiera existir. Pero todo eso a ellos no les afectaba y a pesar de que los murmullos y las miradas indiscretas los seguían a donde quiera que fueran ellos ya habían decidido no esconderse más y trataba de pasar juntos todo el tiempo que las clases y sus deberes les dejara libre.

.- ¿Ustedes no vienen? – pregunto el ojiverde a ver que sus amigos no subían al carruaje.

.- Nosotros preferimos quedarnos aquí.

.- Pero…

.- Harry, déjalos sino quieren venir allá ellos – Draco cerró la puerta del carruaje y se despidió de ellos.

Blaise y Ron observaron al carruaje alejarse rápidamente de donde ellos estaban. El Sly entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelirrojo y lo llevó hasta un cerezo que se encontraba frente ala lago, donde se sentaron. Los dos disfrutando plenamente de su día libre.

.- ¿Esa no es Hermione? – pregunto el pelirrojo señalando hacia el castillo, de donde efectivamente venia saliendo la chica muy bien acompañada de un chico alto y castaño que la abrazaba cariñosamente.- ¿Y ese que va con ella no es Terry Boot? (El nombre lo saque de la Orden del Fénix, es de Ravenclaw y perteneció al ED, no estoy muy segura en que año va pero aquí va ir en sexto igual que Harry y los demás)

.- ¿Te molesta que Mione salga con él?

.- No, pero creo que ellos son un caso perdido – dijo Ron suspirando – Dios los crea y los come libros se juntan (esa frase la puso Isilme Dragon en uno de sus reviews y me gusto mucho)

Blaise soltó una carcajada ante el comentario del pelirrojo y se acomodó recargando su cabeza en las piernas del otro.

.- ¿Cachorro?

.- Mmm.

.- ¿En donde piensas pasar la vacaciones?

.- En casa con mi familia.

.- No te gustaría pasarlas en mi casa, digo tu familia también podría venir mi casa es muy grande y a mi me encantaría que pasaran unos días conmigo.

.- Eso me gustaría mucho, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

.- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Blaise muy decepcionado.

.- Mi hermano Bill se casa este verano y tenemos que organizar y preparar todo.

.- Oh, ya veo

.- Pero ni creas que pienso dejarte solo todas las vacaciones.

.- ¿A no?

.- No, tú te vienes conmigo a mi casa, no va a ver ningún problema con mis padres.

.- ¿Estas seguro? – Blaise se levantó hasta sentarse frente al Gryffindor

.- Si, además sirve para que conozcas a toda mi familia, incluso a mi hermano Charlie que trabaja en Rumania y va a venir para la boda –Ron se abrazó a Blaise – solo te advierto que en mi casa no hay todas las comodidades a las que debes estar acostumbrado.

.- No me importa – dijo Blaise tomando el mentón del chico- no me importa nada, mientras tú estés conmigo – le susurro junto a sus labios antes de besarlo.

Durante toda la mañana los dos disfrutaron de su mutua compañía y planearon sus primeras vacaciones juntos.

N/A: Ahora sí este es el final. y espero recibir sus comentarios (también se aceptan tomatazos, Howlers y maldiciones)

Estoy muy emocionada por que este es el primer Fanfic de varios capitulos que he terminado y además quedó muy parecido a lo que yo tenía en mente cuando empecé a escribirlo

Quiero agradecerles a :** Riku Lupin,** Kitzy, Erica, **Isilme Dragon**, Shira-hd, **Elian**, Mirels, **bcngirl**, Lua, laury Siz, lis-14-crazy, Gaby Kinomoto, Animoto, osaderio, Baru Black y MERCY-M3K quienes me dejaron sus reviews (por lo menos uno) a lo largo de esta historia ya que sin sus palabras de animo tal vez yo no la hubiera terminado nunca. También quiero agradecerles a todos los que la leyeron, pero nunca dejaron un comentario.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento, por que no se van a librar de mí ya que ahora tengo otro proyecto en mente, es un AU, sobre los merodeadores y sus descendientes, es un AU por que no pienso matar a Lily y James, aun no decido si voy a hacerlo con mucho Slash (por que una pareja que si es básica en el fic va a ser la de Paddy y Moony, no podría separarlos nunca). Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

HASTA MUY PRONTO

MAR MALFOY


End file.
